Alexander Osborn's Survival Guide to the Marvel Universe
by The Nameless Scribe
Summary: Alexander Osborn wants to survive. When there are the likes of Galactus and Thanos in the universe, that may be easier said than done. This is how he survives, and it's going to be a bumpy ride. (WARNING: THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY STORY 'THE GOBLIN' AND WILL INCLUDE ENDGAME SPOILERS) TEMP Hiatus! Workin on other fics and IRL stuff. ON HAITUS
1. A New Beginning

My name is Alan Warren, and this is the story of how I survived.

If you've ever woken up after going to bed drunk, you have the basic idea of how it felt when I woke up. Groggy and trying to dampen the throbbing in my skull. The last thing I remember is the flash of headlights coming at me.

I was screaming, I realized. I felt so helpless as someone so much bigger than I simply picked me up and cooed at me.

It was so frustrating! I was a twenty year old man! I shouldn't be cooed at like I was a baby for one, and for another thing, I was six feet tall! Who the hell would be able to pick me up like I weighed nothing? I weigh over 200 pounds!

It wasn't until much later that I truly figured out what happened.

I had been reborn.

I had died and been reborn in a fictional universe. One I was intimately familiar with.

I was Alexander Osborn, lone heir to the Osborn fortune, and I was stuck in the MCU.

Or, I should say an alternate version of the MCU considering Norman Osborn's interaction in it and certain Mutant activists are a thing.

The reason I think that this is more MCU than comics is because of the history of this universe. Some things are the same, for example, the Kennedy assassination.

However there are things that match up to the MCU side of things. For one, the Red Skull and the supposed 'Death' of Captain America. Hydra's use of the Tesseract was considered top secret, but Norman was able to get his hands in SHIELD and get some more information regarding Hydra research.

I was able to read through some of it, but what I read gave me enough to build on.

Combine that with the X-Men's existence and their involvement with the Cuban Missile crisis, I quickly realized that this universe followed the laws of the cinematic versions of the characters.

All I really knew was that the events of Iron-Man had yet to happen and Norman wasn't the Green Goblin yet.

Part of me wanted to fix things. Make sure certain characters survived, make sure certain events never took place, etc.

But at the same time… Did I want to risk it? I already died once… Did I want to risk it and die again?

Not really… But at the same time, the chances of me simply becoming collateral in some superhero v. super villain fight was too great for me to ignore.

My greatest chances in survival have me enhancing myself. The sheer amount of ways to do that in the MCU alone are staggering, but once you add in the X-Men and the Fantastic Four, that number will multiply.

The biggest issue however is the sheer amount of characters that are far too powerful for me to ever survive. If Galactus ever decided to eat the planet, then I was screwed. If Thanos gets the Infinity Stones and brings the events of Infinity War into motion, what would stop him from snapping me away?

There are certain aspects of this universe that will forever be out of my reach, but in the meantime…

I wasn't going to sit around and watch. I'm going to do something.

First thing on the agenda? The Oz Formula.

Just… you know, fixed.

* * *

One of the benefits of being reborn in a fictional universe is that my mind was far more malleable as a child. I still had the memories and knowledge of my past life, but it seemed I could learn and understand far more as a child than when I was an adult.

I abused the hell out of that.

Since I already had knowledge of the basics up to a college level, this gave me time to focus beyond that. I focused on Math, a subject I really hated in my past life, and science, a subject that I wasn't able to fully explore.

I quickly blew through various fields as a child. Turns out I inherited some of Normans genius intellect, and while I wasn't exactly thrilled to have him as a father, there were benefits.

His IQ for one, but for another, his massive bank account.

It allowed me to get some of the best tutors while I was a child. This helped me focus and study until I was at a masters level in most subjects. Not a small feat when I was only fourteen.

Mathematics, Biology, Chemistry, Radiology, Mechanical Engineering, Coding, and a few foreign languages in the mix, I was considered a prodigy.

So much so, that when I turned eighteen, Norman offered me a job as his personal assistant in the lab. Second to only Norman and Dr. Stromm themselves.

So when they started working on the Goblin Formula… I was quick to help out and offer a secondary option to hold over the military while we perfect the serum.

"We solved the Horizon Drive, and the multi-key balance issues." Dr. Stromm was telling General Slocum.

And yes, that is his actual name.

"I've already seen the Glider!" The General says in frustration as said mechanism shut down. "That's not what I'm here for."

"General Slocum, Nice to see you again!" Norman says with a polite wave as he enters the lab. Unlike his comic book counterpart, this Norman would prefer to stay in a lab all day than talk to businessmen and Generals. However, like his Counterparts, he understood the necessity.

Doesn't mean he has to be there on time apparently.

"Mr. Balkan, Mr. Fondest." He greets politely to the board members in the room. "It's always a pleasure to have our Board of Directors pay us a little visit!"

"I want to see the progress report on human performance enhancers." The General replies, not impressed by Norman's attempts at stalling.

"We've tried vapor inhalation with rodent subjects, they showed an eight hundred percent increase in strength." Dr. Stromm says excitedly as they started walking through the lab and towards my work section.

"Any side effects?" Slocum asks.

"In one subject yes, bu-" The Doctor started before Norman cut in.

"It was an aberration, All tests since then have been successful."

"And in the trial that went wrong, what happened? What were the side effects?"

"Violence, aggression, and insanity..." Dr. Stromm says with a sigh.

"And what do you recommend?" the General asks.

"That was only one test." Norman once more cut in. "And with the exception of Dr. Stromm, our entire staff certifies the product as ready for human testing."

"Dr. Stromm?"

"We need to take the whole line back to formula."

"With a sigh, the General steps away and Norman silently glares at Dr. Stromm.

"Dr. Osborn." The General calls. "I'm going to be frank with you… I never supported your program. We have my predecessor and his obsession with Captain America to thank for that."

"Norman," One of the Board Members says. "The General has given the go ahead to Hammer Tech to build a prototype of their exoskeleton. They start testing in two weeks..."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I showed you our designs then?" Norman asks the assembled group with a small grin.

As soon as I realized the weird fusion reality I existed in, I had decided i'd change as much as possible while still keeping the timeline as in tact as possible. Simply for ease of understanding. There were some events that would have to happen, while other events should be able to be changed.

I was hoping that this event was changeable, so I designed a suit of armor that took inspiration from a variety of sources. Iron Man's armor, Master Chief's armor, The prototype armor from The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and more.

In the end, it was lighter, more easily manuevered, and acted more like body armor than the bulky tank that Hammer was building.

It was interesting that Hammer bought out Quest Aerospace though, I guess some things had to change when you consider this potluck of timelines and reboots.

"Your designs, Dr. Osborn?" General Slocum asks with a raised eyebrow.

"While I admit, the performance enhancers are a bit of a personal project of mine and something I wish to see completed, my son agreed with Dr. Stromm and wished to propose a secondary project should the enhancer prove difficult or human testing prove fatal or dangerous." Norman explained as he led everyone to my workspace.

Shutting off the video feed as they entered my lab, I smirked at the assembled group.

"General Slocum! Good to see you!" I greet before greeting the board members. "I assume that Norman wanted to show you my designs?"

"Yes, though considering we already have a contract with Hammer Technologies for an exoskeleton, I'm not sure what your designs can offer." The General replies.

Pressing a few buttons, one of the larger screens in the room turns on and shows off the design.

"I call it the Atlas Mark 1 Armor." I say with a smirk. "The armor is designed to be lightweight, yet durable. With the armor itself holding much of its own weight and miniature pistons that react to the users muscles to allow movement. Theoretically, it could stop a sniper round at close range."

"Mark One… I'm to assume there are to be more than just this version?" The General asks me as he looks over the designs.

"Should you give us the go ahead, there will be specialized versions of the armor designed for each branch of the military as well as a version that would be worn by those who have used our performance enhancer."

Looking over the designs again, the General looks at me with a stern look in his eye before turning back to Norman.

"You have the go ahead to start building a prototype of this… Atlas Armor. Should the tests prove the armor superior to Hammer's Exo-Skeleton, then we will talk. You have two weeks."

With that, the General and the Board Members left.

Sighing in relief, I glance at Norman. As surprising as it was, Norman Osborn wasn't a bad man. On the contrary, he was actually a very nice and generous individual, but often times, business got in the way. To make comparisons, he was like a later years Howard Stark. A genius scientist who buries himself in work in order to make the world as a whole a better place. From an outsider perspective, he could be seen as harsh or uncaring, but he really did care.

The grin on his face proved that to me now.

"Come on, lets get back to work. We need to make the prototype before the two weeks are up!" He says with a smile as he claps me on my back. "And you're in charge of this project."

On the bright side, I held off the creation of the Green Goblin for a little while. Hopefully it will last longer than that two week period.

Otherwise I may be a bit screwed.

* * *

Hey y'all, it's me! With the first chapter of the rewrite!

In the original, I had basically let Norman go all loco and then killed him off. Something many of you balked at.

So here we are. Trying to fix it, and honestly, it has potential and it makes more sense. So here we go.

I hope y'all enjoy! Please leave me some reviews in the form of questions, it gives me ideas when you do that!

The Nameless Scribe


	2. Let's Talk Business

Chapter 2

/

Hey y'all! I'm really glad you like it so far. Some of you have asked about Harry, and I decided to replace him with Alex. Alex was born a few years earlier than Harry and the Osborns decided one kid was enough. Hence the different name and the age difference.

Anyway, onwards!

/

The armor was a success. Compared to Hammer's bulky, slow, and relatively weak armoring, the Atlas Armor won in a landslide.

Not only did the individual armors allow more freedom of movement, but it defended against most attacks. Explosions would only disorient them as opposed to severely injuring or killing the soldier, while Hammer's volatile fuel source would not only cost more, but also be a cause for danger should it be cut or catch fire.

Hammer's attempt at an Exo-Skeleton looked exactly like what Quest Aero-Space tried to make in the Raimi Spider-Man movie. Big, bulky, hard to maneuver, and overall pathetic when compared to the likes of Stark's suits.

Then again, Stark's Suits are Stark Tech. The guy built a prototype in a cave using cannibalized parts. The fact it turned out as good as it did is a testament to his genius.

The Atlas Armor on the other hand looked more like the Goblin armor in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, just far more complete than the version in the movie. Acting more like battle armor than a hollow robot like the Iron Man suit or the Hammer Exo-Suit, the Atlas Armor was far more utilitarian, weighing about eighty pounds altogether, the main technological parts were designed to take the load off of the wearer and keep them agile. While it didn't have as much weaponry as the Exo-Suit, the Atlas Armor offered more mobility and protection.

In the end, my plan was successful. I bought Norman and Stromm time to rework the Globulin Green back to formula.

If the serum was successful, it shouldn't be that difficult to convince Norman to let me take some. Maybe even ask him to take some once I was sure there would be no adverse side effects.

Beyond that however, I needed more than just the Oz Formula.

While I admit that the Oz Formula was awesome, it was basically the Super Soldier Serum on steroids, it wouldn't be enough to fight off people like Abomination or Thanos.

I'd die in minutes.

Not that I really wanted to fight the likes of Abomination in the first place, but considering the possibility was something that needed to be done.

Who knows, the fight may take them out of Harlem and send them into the middle of Oscorp's labs.

I needed an upgrade. Something that I could get while still keeping an eye on Norman and the Oz Formula. Until that stuff was perfected, I did not want him going Goblin on me.

That would not be good at all.

On the bright side, it seemed like Peter had been bit already. Spider-Man had made headlines as the Masked Menace according to the Daily Bugle, so if Norman did go Goblin, there would be someone to stop him.

From what I remembered in the original MCU, there were several ways to get powers. Hulk's blood or just Gamma radiation, Power Armor like Stark's, the weird super serum stuff they used on Abomination before the Gamma blood, Extremis, and a few things from the TV shows.

How I wished I had watched them. Would make this a bit easier.

Didn't Luke Cage become invincible while in a Georgia prison? Seagate or something?

That would definitely be something to look into.

First and foremost however is the Power Suit. I've already had some combat training, though I was nowhere near a professionals level, I could hold my own against a regular untrained baseline human. Which, considering the amount of enhanced people in this universe… is kind of sad.

Maybe I could check in with Dr. Octavius? Their knowledge on robotics almost rival Tony Stark's. Maybe we could integrate the octo arms into my Atlas Armor…

Something to think about.

In the mean time I can simply perfect and modify a suit of the Atlas Armor for my personal use, and once the Oz Formula has been perfected, I could theoretically change the armor entirely and add more weight and tech to it…

But that's for later. For now, I work with what I've got and hope for the best.

/

"As of today, Oscorp Industries has surpassed Hammer Industries as the principle supplier to the United States Military." Norman says with a winning smile. "In short, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Board, costs are down, revenues are up, and our stock has never been higher!"

I was currently sitting besides Norman at the head of the table. Norman had decided to use this as a teaching experience for me.

Personally I didn't care. All I did care about was the bombshell I was going to drop.

"Wonderful news, Norman. Wonderful news. In fact, it's the reason we're selling the company."

"What?" Norman asks.

"Yes, Hammer is recapitalizing after your sons Atlas Armor stole the contract from them, expanding! They made a tender offer that we can't ignore." the Board Member said.

Smirking, I simply raise my hand like a good boy and wait to be called on, interrupting Norman's slightly more sane rant.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Tell me… If a majority stockholder were to disprove of this purchase, what would happen?"

"Then we would be forced to decline." The Board member said. I should really learn their names…

Glancing at Norman, I realized he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He's already taught me what would happen and he knows I've studied business. He knows I'm planning something.

"Well then, that's good to know. In that case, I'd like to formally state that I'm not impressed with the purchase."

Immediately there were different reactions to my statement.

Norman had this shit eating grin as he leaned back in his seat while the head Board Member's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I asked the Board collectively. "I own fifty one percent of the company stock as of last night. I will say it was a pain in the ass to do, but worth it I think."

Looking at Norman with a wide grin, I turn back to the Board.

"So, I'd like you to formally decline Hammer's offer please. Oscorp isn't for sale."

Step Two is a success it seems.

/

After that, things went back to normal basically. Norman and Stromm went back to fixing the Oz formula, though I did help now and then, even suggesting the use of Vita Rays. I went back to the Atlas Armor's and started making them tougher and more weaponized than the original version.

Overall, a pretty standard day in Oscorp.

/

**Sorry for the short Chapter, but after the sale, I wasn't entirely sure to bring it next without time skipping. So next chapter will be longer and will show off the completion of the Oz Formula and the start of Iron Man. We will also be introducing some new characters.**

**Due to the new Timeline I cooked up and the mixture of the X-Men/Fantastic Four/Avengers, some characters may take on personality traits or the appearance of their alternate counterparts. I.E. Quicksilver may be less "You did not see that coming?" and more like his X-Men counterpart. Also, due to Peter-Man being in action before Iron-Man 1, I will be using a different Spider-Person in his place when Homecoming comes around. **

**I'll give you a hint, it's Miles.**

**Spider-Miles will be the Spider-Man in Homecoming and Far From Home. That gives us more Spider-Content and since I love Miles, I figure it works out.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I am so grateful of all the reviews I've gotten so far!**

**Thanks again**

**The Nameless Scribe.**


	3. Another Step in the Right Direction

Chapter 3

/

**Before I get started i'd like to apologize. Last chapter I meant to say Alex and Norman have the COMBINED stock percentage of 51, thus giving them the majority. Somehow it missed my editing process…**

**Oh well. Now y'all know!**

**Anyway, here are some reviews!**

**To Mdhunter: Norman will hopefully stay sane through all this, though I can't say he will stay away from the Performance enhancers. Who knows. As for Dr. Octavius, I have plans for the good doctor.**

**To Guest: Glad you enjoy it! Hope you keep reading!**

**To Xal: Trust me. The Goblin name is dead at this point. Alex may never take a code name, but if he does, it will not be anything Goblin related.**

**To The Rude Guest: (That is what he put down as a name, he wasn't actually rude.) Yes, to all of what you said, yes. **

**/**

"How did you know?" Norman asks me as soon as we were back at the Osborn Penthouse.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you know they were going to sell to Hammer?" he asks, explaining his question further. Norman looked relaxed, but definitely curious as he poured the two of us a glass of scotch. "The timing was too close. You said you gained the majority last night? You knew something was going to happen and waited until they couldn't change anything. You knew.

Sighing, he swirls the alcohol in his glass before throwing the burning liquid back.

"And if I know you, you probably knew Slocum was going to cease funding on the performance enhancers, which is why you offered up your body armor idea." He says with a pointed look in my direction as we sit in the leather chairs by the unlit fireplace. The light from the windows enough to illuminate the room.

Do I tell him? Do I tell Norman that I was from another dimension?

No… But, there is another way.

"You know my dislike of both the Board and the General." I half answer his question as I swirl the amber liquid in my glass. "I never really trusted them, so I may or may not have bugged them in the past."

"Bugged them?" Norman asks me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been working on some miniature spybots. Simple little things that can listen in on conversations without ever being seen. It's programmed to follow a target and record what they say. I didn't include video, because let's face it... I'd rather not see them taking a shower or using the restroom."

"So you've been spying on the Board. That's how you knew they would sell?" He asks me as he stands and paces around the room.

"And how I knew Slocum would try to cut funding on the Enhancers."

"I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, but to spy on them? You did save the company, but why? We would have rebuilt, started from scratch. If you had been caught-"

"I wouldn't have." I cut in. "Should they have been captured, they would have backed up their recordings on a private server, cut their own connection to the network and activate a complete memory wipe and self destruct, leaving nothing but fried circuits and a blank slate."

"You really thought this out didn't you?" Norman asks me with a look almost as if he were studying me. "And Slocum?"

"I did the same, though I used more caution with him."

The truth was, I actually did have a small army of spy bots. Not only could they record audio, but video as well and could infiltrate nearly any installation I sent them to. The bots I was telling Norman about were some of my earlier models and prone to malfunctioning.

"I am thankful that you saved the company, Alex... But I disagree with the methods you used." He sighed as he collapsed in his chair. Exhaustion on his face. "Just promise me you won't do something like this again?"

"I promise." I say as I stand, the alcohol untouched in my glass.

I, unfortunately, have become a relatively decent liar.

/

The serum was complete.

The serum was actually complete. Not just half assed and ready to drive people insane, but actually ready.

It is unfortunate, however that it wasn't Stromm or Norman to complete it.

Instead it was a dear friend of mine and the only person I trusted enough with this project.

Dr. Olivia Octavius.

It was relatively easy to copy the work of Stromm and Norman and send it to Liv to decipher.

I admit I'm smart, but I wanted the serum to be perfect, so after borrowing all of Norman's and Stromm's work, I immediately went to her.

And it was a good idea too. With the two of us working on it, it took another three weeks of study and focus to figure it out and perfect it.

Which explains why I'm currently strapped down to this metal table watching Liv finish everything up with her arms as she types something on her tablet.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alex? There's no going back." She says without glancing at me. One of her arms making sure everything was secure.

"You know why I'm doing this, Liv. I don't really have a choice."

With a nod she presses a few buttons on one of the many consoles in the room, one of the abandoned labs that Oscorp has yet to re purpose, and watches as the table entered the glass container.

"Releasing gas… Now."

Saying that, green gas starts pouring from the floor of the chamber, something that painfully reminds me of Normans fall to the Green Goblin.

Steeling my nerves, I take a deep breath and let the Oz Formula run its course.

I could immediately feel a change, a burning in my chest that seemed to flow through my veins and into my bones, encompassing my entire body. My muscles felt like they were bursting through my skin and compacting at the same time, my organs on fire, burning and changing. It hurt in a way that I have never felt in either of my lives.

What felt like an eternity later, though it was only a few minutes, the process finally completes.

"Ventilating the chamber… Now."

As she says that, I lay slumped on the table, my head rolled back as I pant from what my body just went through.

"Son of a bitch..." I groan as she unstraps me and helps me up.

"How are you feeling?" Liv asks me as she starts to poke and prod me.

"Like I was hit by a truck." I groan before laying back on the table. Maybe I'll take a nap… a nap sounded good.

"Scans show your musculature and skeletal systems have been enhanced like we speculated, both of which have become far more dense that a baseline human." She tells me, though the words are barely registered as I lay on the table.

For a metal table, this wasn't that bad…

"We did it, Boss. We perfected the performance enhancers."

"Yay." I reply with exhaustion evident. "Woohoo."

"You look like shit." She deadpans as she crosses her arms. Her real arms, her Octo arms are putting everything back up and cleaning up our mess.

"Considering my bones, organs, muscles, and mind have just been enhanced to beyond peak human levels, I would expect me to look like shit." I reply with a grin. One of my arms covering my eyes.

Furrowing my brows, I use my other hand to feel my chest and stomach.

"At least now I have abs."

With a scoff, Dr. Octavius returns to cleaning up the lab while I finish recovering from the enhancement.

One down, who the hell knows how many to go.

/

Once I had finished whining about the aches and pains, I actually felt incredible. I felt like I could run an Iron Man marathon without stopping. I felt like I could fight the Hulk and come out on top.

Okay… maybe not the second one, but the first one for sure.

The serum did actually increase my strength to the point where I could lift a car over my head with ease.

Not only that, but my intelligence was increased as well. Not so much as I suddenly had a lot of excess knowledge, but more like I simply understood things that hadn't made sense before. The problems I had with the armor now seemed like trivial things once I looked at them with my new ideas and understanding.

Obviously once Liv realized my success and boost in intelligence, she wanted to go through the procedure as well.

Watching her writhe in pain as the gas filled the chamber was somewhat disturbing, I was just glad that her arms weren't fused to her or linked to her mentally. Otherwise there may have been issues.

"Well that was fun." I say as she lays on the table, groaning at the aches and pains.

"Shut up."

Smirking at her response, I continue where her arms had left off.

/

'And now, interrupting your scheduled programming, Tony Stark is missing.'

Hmm… Iron Man One is starting off a bit earlier than I was expecting. Not arguing, but I'm definitely going to have to adjust my timetable.

Withe the Fantastic Four and the X-Men as already established groups in this reality, it was really interesting to see what timelines had occurred and how they linked together with the greater MCU.

For example, The Fantastic Four had been to space and later fought Doom like in the original Fantastic Four Movies made by Fox. However, besides that, they seemed to be content to simply sit by and act as a glorified think tank.

I was kind of interested in getting Captain America and Johnny Storm to meet though…

The X-Men on the other hand seem to be a mixture of the First Class timeline and the Original trilogy timeline.

I say that because with a little bit of hacking on my part, I could see a small group of people on a very small island during the Cuban missile crisis and rumors of an epic standoff in Egypt during the eighties.

Currently however, Professor Xavier was working alongside Dr. Grey to secure some more permanent Mutant Rights. Senator Kelly was less than impressed though.

If I could get Magneto away from the X-Men… I could completely derail the next few X-Men movies entirely…

I may actually do that if given the chance.

But with everything going on, I may have to let the first movie play out before I can do anything.

So what can I do in the meantime?

I could try to find Klau and use him to get to Killmonger, but that could take months to find him. The guy has evaded Wakandan spies and War Dogs for years at this point, so by the time I get to him, Iron Man 1 and 2 will be finished with and Thor and Hulk will be in the middle of their first movies. I'd rather not leave New York until after I have secured the Gamma Mutated Sterns. With his and Olivia's intellect, the acquisition and perfection of the other power ups would be so much easier.

What about AIM?

They were a thing now, and if I was right, he should be enhanced by Extremis at this point in the timeline. And he's the only stable subject…

If I could get a hold of a sample, I could find out how it would react to the Oz Formula I have in my veins already and become even stronger.

Also, let's face it. Breathing fire is badass.

Not that I'd use the Extremis yet. The Extremis Virus, though its more a serum or a formula than a virus, enhances the user's physiology by rewriting their DNA. It harnessed bio-electricity in the body and used to activate parts of the brain that governed repair and recode it chemically. This can allow a user to hack into the basic operating system of living organisms. If the user's body chooses to accept it, the user will gain regenerative healing abilities, making them able to heal all wounds, including previously amputated limbs or even psychological damage. When regenerating body parts, the wounds take on the appearance of burning embers while growing back the lost body part, in a matter of minutes, and cooling into regular flesh, blood, and bone. Extremis also enhances physical performance, granting superhuman strength, reflexes, and overall higher resilience.

Imagine all of that but used on a Hulk Body.

If I can get Sterns to fix the Hulk's Blood and use it on myself, then use Extremis, I would be nearly unstoppable.

I'd be one step closer to taking on some of the larger cosmic threats and winning.

Of course, I'd need to convince Sterns first, but I feel like I may know what will turn him to my side.

But first things first, getting a sample of Extremis for Olivia to look over.

This should be interesting.

/

**Like I said, introducing some character changes. Instead of the classic Doctor Otto Octavius, I will be using Olivia Octavius from the Spider-Verse Movie.**

**Why?**

**Because she's awesome.**

**Also, Iron Man is starting so that's a thing, and Alex is trying to come up with more ways to survive.**

**Also, quick shout out to Bakkughan and his story 'A Twelve Step Plan to Omnipotence.' Love it! It has inspired me a bit for the start of this story, but trust me when I say it won't follow the entire way through.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and i'll see you next time!**

**The Nameless Scribe.**

**P.S. Next Time. Alex gets the drop on Killian. Norman thinks something is up. Spider-Man and Iron Man!**

**P.P.S. Should I make a Patron? If I did do that, perks would include peaks at future chapters, probably a more regular updating schedule, and a shoutout to my Patrons. **


	4. Of Spider's and Iron Men

Chapter 4

/

**Hey everyone, I would like to apologize. Last chapter I uploaded was not meant to be the 'Vision's' version of that. That is one of my earlier drafts and I thought I got rid of it. I didn't mean to upload that version, but it has since been fixed.**

**Also, separate topic. Due to a very specific reviewer who I shall not name, I wanted to make a poll. In Avengers: Infinity War (Spoilers btw if you've yet to see it.) Captain America grabbed Thanos by the Pinky finger and the Thumb. Thanos looked at Cap with a furrowed brow. Was that in confusion that someone was actually trying to stop him? Or Pain because Captain America has an amazing grip that was actually capable of injuring Thanos's hand despite the fact that he had just fought Iron Man and barely even got a scratch?**

**The Poll is up. I won't say Skullcrusher1234's name because that would be a dick move, but said reviewer believes that Captain America is strong enough to injure Thanos just by squeezing his purple fingers.**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much action, but there is power gathering.**

**/**

"Hello?" I hear from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, is this Mr. Aldrich Killian?" I ask as I drive through the crowded streets of New York City. Or I should say more specifically. Towards Brooklyn and a Spider-Themed heroes house.

"This is he, who's calling?"

"Yes, my name is Dr. Alexander Osborn, and I was wondering if I could borrow a few minutes of your time."

"Osborn… From Oscorp?" He asks. "If you want to talk to me, you can make an appointment with my secretary. Good Day-"

"Before you hang up, I just wanted to let you know that I have a _burning_ desire to talk to you in person. I'm quite certain our discussion may become _heated_, but I'm sure we could learn a lot from each other."

I could hear a pause from the other end as the scenery changes from the big city to the cookie cutter houses in the suburbs.

"I'm afraid I have an appointment in a few moments, so I won't keep you, Doctor. Should you wish to contact me again, just use this number."

Hanging up, I sincerely hope that he's clever enough to get my not so subtle hints.

But for now, I had an appointment with a certain Wall Crawler.

/

(With Peter Parker.)

When Peter Parker woke up that morning, he was expecting a simple day. Take a few pictures for the Bugle, maybe stop a few crimes, grab a pizza if felt up to it.

He was not expecting Alexander Osborn in his Aunt's kitchen helping her make lasagna.

"Oh, Peter! I thought you said you were working a little bit later than usual?"

"I was, but it seems even Spider-Man needs a break once and a while." Peter replies as he hugged his Aunt.

"Ah, Peter. Nice to meet you." Osborn says with a winning smile, though wearing a 'Kiss the Cook Apron, he certainly made a sight to behold. "I hear you're quite the scientist. I hope you don't mind the late reply, but I figured it would be best to take care of this personally."

What was Mr. Osborn even talking about?

"Sir?"

"Your internship." Mr. Osborn replies with a smile as May returns to the kitchen. "I know you applied a while back and I wanted to see if you were still interested. A mind like yours shouldn't be put to waste."

As he said that, Peter noticed Mr. Osborn's hand slowly shift out of May's sight before his ring and middle fingers pressed against his palm.

Just like how he used his web shooters.

"If you would like, we could take this matter somewhere more… private?"

"Yeah..." Peter said with a small gulp. "That would probably be best."

/

As Peter led me downstairs to his unofficial basement lab, I try not to let a smirk appear on my face.

I've finally met Spider-Man. I do wonder though… how will this affect Homecoming or Far From Home? Will The Amazing Spider-Man events happen? Will different Spider-People replace Spider-Man or will this Spider-Man have to deal with the events of all of those movies himself?

"I don't remember applying for an internship, Mr. Osborn." He says as soon as the door shuts behind him.

"You didn't, but I wanted to talk to you and your Aunt, bless her, wanted a reason for my visit. I can take you on as an intern if you would like, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" He asks me as he leans against what looks to be a work bench. Strewn across the workbench seems to be some blueprints and several chemistry sets.

"Because I know who you are, Peter Parker. I know that you are Spider-Man."

His eyes widen in shock for a split second before returning to normal.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

His eyes widen once more, though not because of shock, instead he reacted on instinct, catching the rubber ball I threw at his head.

"Nice catch." I smirk. "If you aren't Spider-Man, I have to admit, you have some good reflexes."

Uncrossing his eyes at the rubber ball, he tossed it aside before sighing.

"Fine, I'm Spider-Man, what do you want?"

"I want you to come work for me. Obviously you could go and be a hero whenever the need arises, but I wasn't lying when I said a mind like yours shouldn't go to waste. That web fluid, once modified, can be used for so much. Instant casts, stronger ropes, fabric, etc. If you can make that on budget, I wonder what you can create with Oscorp's funding?"

looking at me with the most dumbfounded look on his face, Peter looks like the definition of the word confused.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. You said what now?"

"I want to hire you. You'd get paid more than what Jameson is paying you, you could still play hero, and you'd be working alongside some of the greatest minds on the planet, not to mention the healthcare plan. It's up to you though. If you say no, I swear I won't tell a soul about your fascination with a certain arachnid."

"Oh, wow..." He says as he sits down on a small stool. Now that I'm thinking about it, he kind of looks like Tom Holland's version of Spider-Man.

"You don't have to answer me now, but I would like an answer by the end of the week. If you want the job, you can reach me at this number." I say with a smile as I hand him a business card.

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn." He says as he looks at the card. I could almost see the gears turning in his head as he struggles with the decision.

"You're welcome. Just remember, one week."

And with that, I leave to let Peter Parker decide his fate.

…

Okay, so maybe that was a little dramatic.

Leaving the quaint little home, I hop back in my car and head back to the lab.

Time to get Liv up to speed.

/

"He is a child." Liv says as she works on a side project I asked her to check out.

"He's a smart kid-" I try to say before being cut off.

"He looks twelve!" She scoffs.

"That's completely besides the point!" I reply.

"Does he even have any experience working in a lab setting?"

"No, but he can learn."

"I won't be baby sitting for you, Alex. If he so much as steps one toe out of line, he's out." She says as she fiddles with some formula, trying to get it to work right.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise. Besides, the most you would have to worry about is his odd hours."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"He's Spider-Man."

Stopping what she was doing, she turned to me.

"You're kidding me."

Chuckling at her response, I walk over to where she was working and leaned against the table.

"Yeah, the kid's Spider-Man. He made a pair of web shooters in his basement with a broken watch and the web formula with some dish soap and some deodorant." I say with a shrug. "The kid is scary smart, but he needs someone to guide him. I'd have lost him if I kept him from being Spider-Man, so I improvised."

Using one of her arms, she pushed me away from the table and herself.

"He still looks like a kid."

"Fair enough."

/

Turns out, the promise of money is something that even Spider-Man isn't immune to. Add the promise of working with some of the worlds best minds and throw in some health insurance for his Aunt and he was sold and ready to go the next morning.

It was absolutely hilarious when Olivia did her big reveal with her Octo Arms. Lab coat falls off showing her skintight protective suit, arms extend and lift her into the air, switching the glasses for goggles.

He geeked out so hard.

But, we had work to do, so I immediately set him on showing me how he made his Web Fluid.

When I told Olivia that he made his web fluid out of dish soap and deodorant, I wasn't far off. Add some bleach and some other house hold chemicals and you've got instant Web fluid.

After that, I gave him his own little corner of the lab with some mechanical components and an order to have fun. This was a think tank, their job was to go crazy. Considering I only had Peter and Olivia in here, it wasn't much, but hopefully in the next few years it will grow.

And Lord help us then.

Killian had taken my bait and called me back almost as soon as I left Peter's, demanding to know how I knew of Extremis and what I wanted.

I told him the truth.

Sort of.

"I just want to meet and share notes. Extremis and the Oz Formula. See which one is better, could they be overlapped in some way, could they enhance one another, etcetera." I say over the phone. "Just in a purely academic fashion I assure you."

"Fine. I've got a mansion in Miami where we could meet. I'll send you the address."

And with that, he hung up.

I was honestly surprised. If Killian was inviting me to his home, than there were two possible endings to this. One, he just wants to talk business and potentially buy the Oz Formula from me.

Or two, he'll attempt to take it by force.

Neither of which were preferable, but if I played my cards right, I could potentially get Extremis far sooner than I had originally planned.

Hopefully by the time Hulk and Abomination start breaking off bits of Harlem, I'll have Extremis perfected for when I get the Hulk's blood.

Just another step towards survival.

/

"I saw young Americans killed by the same weapons I created to defend them and protect them. I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." Tony Stark said on National News.

Tony was back. He was back and he had shut down the weapons division of Stark industries.

And I was going to take full advantage of that.

/

**Hey y'all! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoy! Btw. In the last chapter I asked if I should make a . Due to how ff works, y'all just saw a blank space. So I will ask again, just differently.**

**There is a website that starts with a p. Using this website, you give me money in exchange for goodies. i.e. spoilers for future chapters, special content, etc. again, this website starts with a p and ends with a atreon.**

** n.**

**I wonder if that works…**

**Anyway, should I make one? Would y'all support me?**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	5. An Extreme Encounter

Chapter 5

/

**Hey y'all! Just wanted to thank you about the responses from the last chapter and I do apologize about the lack of the poll. I thought I made it, but evidently not…**

**Also. To the Guest who reviewed saying that the last version of the story was better and more streamlined.**

**You may think that, but I don't. Not saying you are wrong, but to me it felt far more bare bones than what i'm trying to do here. In the last one, he made the suits and invented a new metal, perfected the Oz Formula by himself than basically let the Board members, the General, and his father die.**

**I didn't want to do that here. **

**Anyway, In this chapter we have Extremis, Stark, and some more power gathering. Hope you enjoy!**

/

"Alex! So glad you could make it!" I hear as I step out of the limo in front of Killian's Miami mansion.

"Aldrich!" I return with a grin. "Glad to be here and thanks for having me. Gotta admit, nice place..."

The Extremis enhanced millionaire simply grinned in response before leading me inside. At my side, I made sure to keep a firm hold on my briefcase.

"Come, our R&D for Extremis is in the basement." Aldrich says as he leads me down.

The mansion itself is a bit extravagant, but none the less beautiful I notice as we walk through some hallways to get to the basement levels.

I do notice however, various guards placed in certain hallways and doorways, all of whom were watching me.

That isn't creepy at all…

As we enter the Basement/laboratory, I can see a woman working at a table. Computer terminals covered in formulas and DNA strands as she works.

"Allow me to introduce the brain behind this operation, Dr. Maya Hansen." Killian says with a dramatic outstretch of his arms.

"A pleasure." I say with a smile as I look at her. Maybe I could convince her to drop A.I.M. and work for me? After taking out Killian, I may do that.

"Now, before we go any further..." I hear Killian say before I feel the point of a gun at the back of my head. "I'm going to have to ask for you to give me the Oz Formula."

Behind us, the extremis soldiers pour into the room, all pointing their guns at me. Unlike in Iron Man 3, there were only five total, but that's still a few too many in my opinion.

"You kill me, you'll have no idea how this works. There are a dozen ways to apply the Serum, and only one way to do so without side effects." I say as I slowly raise my hands up.

As much as I wanted to fight him, I was severely under armed and under trained, not to mention outnumbered.

"Then you won't mind showing us." I hear as the gun gets pressed harder in my back.

Walking further into their compound, gun at my back, I was somewhat relieved at the fact that they didn't just shoot me and steal the briefcase.

It wouldn't do them any good, but dying this soon in the game? Not exactly a good thing.

Setting my briefcase on the table next to Maya Hansen, I open it up to reveal a cushioned interior holding several small vials of green liquid.

"The Oz Formula, Ladies and Gentleman. The Super Serum that would put Erskines own creation to shame." I say as I rub my wrists in anticipation. Putting on a pair of gloves, I grab one of the vials and a needle and draw some of the fluid from the vial.

"So, tell me. Who wants to go first?"

/

Killian, unsurprisingly, stepped up to the plate. With Hansen's help, and several guns to my back, we had him strapped in and ready to preform the procedure.

A completely fake procedure, but a procedure none the less.

"First we need to inject the serum directly into the bone marrow. Theoretically, doing so should bypass the effects of the Extremis, but again. This is entirely theoretical." I lie. I knew that the Extremis would burn through the serum in seconds. Hence why I was going to wait to use it. Extremis would burn through nearly any foreign substance once it enters the body. Diseases, serums, etcetera.

Certain things would take time though.

Like every single vaccine known to man.

That would take him about fifteen minutes to burn through.

I hope.

Injecting the fluid, I smirk as I watch the glowing veins dull as the extremis starts to fight off the dozens of weakened diseases now in his body. It wouldn't kill him, but it would slow him down.

Now for the fun.

Using the webshooters that I had Peter make for me, I quickly pin three of the five soldiers to the wall with some fireproof webbing I had Peter design before ducking behind one of the medical tables in the lab.

Okay… maybe Liv was right and this was a terrible idea.

But this may be my only chance at getting Extremis, and that is something I couldn't let slip through my fingers.

Peaking my head out to see, I barely avoid a punch to the face.

Webbing the extremis enhanced soldier's fist, I web it to the floor before doing the same to his feet and other fist, causing him to remain unbalanced and incapable of escaping.

I hoped.

"Oof!" I grunt as the last Extremis enhanced leapt on my shoulders, using her momentum to flip over and throw me to the floor.

"Ow..." I say as I get up. Thank god for the Oz Formula or that would have hurt a hell of a lot more.

Ducking her next punch, the red headed soldier knees me in the face before grabbing my head and slamming me into the wall repeatedly. Her superheated hands burning my skin. Grabbing her by the arm, my hands burning at the contact, I flip her over myself and onto the floor, though she recovered even faster than I had expected as she rolled aside as I attempted to web her to the floor.

"Would you stop moving!" I ask as I aim again only for her to kick my arm away and grab me by the throat, pinning me to the wall.

All of this takes less than a minute.

"Any last words?" the Extremis enhanced woman asks with a demented gleam in her eye.

"Um… yeah. Have you ever been Bungee Jumping before?"

"What?"

Grinning, I web the wall across from us and pull tightly, attaching the other side to her back. The web yanking her into the wall and almost through it before I layered most of my web over her, pinning her down.

Rubbing my burned neck, I turn to Hansen and Killian. Hansen, of course, pointing a gun at my head.

"Dr. Hansen… Please put the gun down."

"You just took out five Extremis enhanced soldiers with a specialized glue gun. I'm not taking my chances." She replies, her hands not wavering as I slowly raise my hands in surrender. "Now what did you do to Aldrich?"

"I gave the Extremis something to focus on, over three dozen vaccines at once. He won't die, but he will be far weaker than he would be normally." I reply as I watch her.

"Why?"

"Because Aldrich Killian is the only known stable user of Extremis. I've been keeping an eye on you, Dr. Hansen. I see potential. Just imagine what could be done with Extremis once its perfected. Complete cellular regrowth. Amputees will have their limb again, Paraplegics will be able to walk again, diseases will be a thing of the past. That doesn't even put into account the agricultural aspect of it."

"So you want to steal it."

"Yes and no." I answer. "Originally the plan was to get a small sample of the Extremis and leave, potentially trying to convince you to join me in the process so that you could work out of an official lab instead of Killians basement. Killian putting a gun to my head sort of derailed that plan."

"You want me to join you?" She asks as she lowers the gun for a moment before remembering what I just did to the Extremis soldiers and raising it again. "Why? I have all I need here."

"That may be true, but do you really agree with Killian's plan on making super soldiers?"

"And you wouldn't?" she scoffs as she gestures at the captured Extremis soldiers. "Like I already said, You just took out five Extremis enhanced soldiers with a glorified glue gun. That means you must be enhanced already. What's to stop you from continuing his plan with my research?"

"History." I answer as I drop my hand to my sides and walk over to her. Her aim is still true as she keeps the gun on me. "Power corrupts. Absolute Power corrupts absolutely. Isn't that how the saying goes? What's to stop a soldier from going rogue and attempt to topple the government or something else? Would I like to enhance myself with the Extremis? Yes. Would I want to enhance an army? No way in hell."

"Why enhance yourself?" Hansen asks me. "You already have your Oz Formula. What makes you want the Extremis too?"

"The Oz Formula increases my strength, speed, and stamina by a wide margin, but my healing factor, while formidable, is still nothing compared to the likes of Extremis." I say as I gesture to my quickly healing burn wounds. "I've got feelers in various organizations and governments… something big is coming. Something that could change the world. I'd rather be one of the survivors."

Looking at me for a moment, she sighs before tossing the gun aside.

"I don't know what I'm thinking." she mumbles as she starts to help me extract some DNA samples from Killian and the soldiers.

"Head to the car, I have one more thing to do."

Looking at me in slight confusion, she eventually just shakes her head and heads out to the rental.

Grabbing my briefcase, I open a secondary compartment to reveal a series of explosives, specifically the pumpkin bombs that reduce a person to a skeleton.

There was no way in hell I was going to let Killian and his goons live through this. I couldn't risk them coming back for revenge.

Injecting each soldier with some of the vaccine before reapplying Killians, I web the bombs to their chests, making sure the blast would vaporize and kill them. I wasn't taking any chances with them.

Stepping just outside the blast radius, I activate the remote detonator.

In a flash of light, I watch as one of the MCU's most disappointing reveals dies.

"No More Mandarin."

And with that, I exit the mansion to meet Hansen at the car.

/

During my little rendezvous with Killian, Oscorp as a whole has been busy, as had my little think tank.

After Stark had declared that Stark Industries was shutting down its weapons program, I had immediately attempted to convince Norman to buy up the factories that would be for sale and pick up the employees that Stark would inevitably need to lay off.

He agreed wholeheartedly.

Not only that, but there was a reason his unofficial title was The Merchant of Death. Once he shut down the weapons portion of the company, his stock had crashed to an all time low. The perfect time to buy as much as possible before he came out as Iron Man.

I may be rich, but money was money. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

As it turns out, Peter had really loved the concept of Olivia's arms and had actually made himself a working prototype. His looked more like spider legs than octopus arms, but they did have their uses. The tips of the 'legs' could plug into a computer and hack into it or simply interface with it, the information appearing on a HUD system that Peter was attempting to work into his mask and a set of goggles. Not only that, but they were designed to take some serious damage and deal some serious damage, allowing for more protection during his crime fighting. At the moment that was all it could do, but he had said that the Mark 2 Spider Legs would have more features.

Olivia had actually started a project to keep her busy. Ever since she was enhanced (A procedure I offered to Peter, though it was declined) Liv had been getting bored.

A bored Doctor Octopus, from any reality, was bad news.

So I gave her a project. Or, I should say, I pointed her in the right direction.

What if we could isolate the part of the Oz Formula that enhances the mind and create a brand new serum from that? Something that increases the intelligence of the user tenfold so that they could advance science by decades.

She had immediately dived headfirst into that project. I may need to check on her soon…

Once I returned with Hansen, I had sent her to Olivia to go over Extremis and its properties.

I was just grateful that this version of Olivia was a multidisciplinary scientist. Without her help, it would take far longer than it really should to fully perfect the Oz Formula and Extremis. Lord knows it would have taken me months by myself.

Next on the list, Blonski's and Hulk's blood. Blonski's for the knockoff Erskine formula and Hulk's Blood for the raw strength it would offer.

But that's for another day. If my timeline is right, I still have a few months before the Hulk breaks Harlem.

I had time… I hope.

/

**Tada!**

**Alex has his hands on Extremis and now has Dr. Hansen on his team. Peter is making a version of the Iron-Spider Suit using Oscorp tech. Liv is trying to create an intelligence enhancer. **

**Interesting stuff.**

**Also, I would like to say that I made a pa treon. I apologize for the space, but for fanfic dot net, its necessary. **

**Its the same name, The Nameless Scribe, so if you want to support me, check it out. Give me money please!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	6. When The Hammer Falls

Chapter 6

/

**Yeah, so I had this chapter planned out, right? I was almost done, and then BOOM! Computer restarts and updates. Deleting my hard work.**

**So here we go again… yay.**

/

In the months that passed after the death of Killian, my team and I had been busy. With the Stark Expo and the Hulks rampage coming up, I couldn't sit idle.

After the Stark fiasco, Not only did Oscorp buy up all of Stark's factories that specialized in weapons, Oscorp was also able to hire on a large portion of the workers who had been laid off, something that quickly brought a large majority of contract holders flocking to the Oscorp banner.

The Oz Formula was finally perfected by Stromm and Norman during a late night science session about a month after my meeting with Killian. The serum did everything promised.

Unfortunately however, with good, comes bad.

As soon as Stark came out with the Iron Man Armor, nobody cared about the Oz Formula anymore. Why enhance the user physically when you could just stick them in a personalized suit of armor with more armaments than an aircraft carrier.

Which is when I revealed the R.H.I.N.O. Exo-Suit.

Really, it was just the blueprints and a scale model of the R.H.I.N.O. suit, but it definitely got the people in charge interested. Designed to look like the rhino suit worn in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, it had rockets, it had guns, and it was nearly unstoppable.

And I promised a few of them to the US Government.

Production would take a few months before a prototype is even remotely ready for testing, so I don't really have to worry about that at the moment. I just had to keep an eye on where exactly those suits end up.

Olivia had been able to finish up the Intellect Enhancer, something I showed Peter and Maya and offered to them. Besides that, while also focusing on Extremis, she was starting a new project. Solar Batteries.

More specifically the miniature suns that Doc Ock tried making in the Sam Raimi trilogy.

Peter had agreed to take the Intellect Enhancer and went from making minor modifications in his web fluid to creating an entirely new fabric that could stop bullets, was heat and cold resistant, and could insulate the wearer from electricity, something I was quick to put a patent on and sell to the Police. Not only that, but he had created an entirely new suit out of it and was working on the Mark 2 Spider-Legs. From what little I saw, I should probably be worried for the criminals out there…

Maya had accepted the Intellect Enhancer, but I kept her focused on Extremis. I didn't trust her enough to put her on any other project at the moment, and honestly, I wasn't sure how much she trusted me. We had talked several times since Killian, and each time, she questioned my plans.

Don't get me wrong, I needed someone to do that. I needed someone to point out when I'm being an idiot or falling for a power trip, but at the same time… There were things that I wouldn't back away from.

One of the more memorable arguments we've had happened about a month after Maya joined the team, Olivia and Peter had left already, one to fight crime and the other back to her apartment. Maya and I were still in the lab, Maya working on the Extremis and me on the RHINO armor designs.

"Why do you want this power?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. "You've already been enhanced beyond peak human form… why do you want Extremis too?"

"Because the galaxy is a sick and cruel place." I replied as I kept sketching the blueprints for the RHINO armor. "Because there's always a bigger fish, Because the universe will chew you up and spit you out for the faintest reasons. Like I said when we first met… I want to be one of the survivors."

"But, you're one of the strongest people on the planet, you heal much faster than anyone else on the planet, you are the bigger fish." she replied with a questioning look on her face as she rolls her chair over to me.

Sighing, I turned to face her.

"I can count off a dozen people who can kill me right now off the top of my head. Some of them are enhanced, some of them are born that way, and some of them built their way there, but the point is, no. I am not the biggest fish."

"Oh yeah, who?" She challenged.

"Who can kill me?" I asked her. "Magneto. A mutant terrorist capable of ferrokinesis. He could impale me with a lamp post or crush me in my armor like a tin can. Professor Charles Xavier, also a mutant, this one with telepathy. He could wipe my mind or make me forget how to breathe. Tony Stark, a human with a metal suit. I heal fast, but not fast enough to survive if he were to go all out. Probably Dr. Richards of the Fantastic Four. He could probably kill me should the need arise."

Looking at her, I simply smirked.

"Need I go on?"

"So what, you want to be unkillable then? You want all this power so you can take over the world or something?" She asked in disbelief.

"Just last month, we watched Iron Man fight of a bigger and meaner version of him. The Fantastic Four fought Doctor Doom, another person who could probably kill me, in the streets of New York. What's to stop me or you or anyone from being in the crossfire. What if I were walking down the street and some psychopath supervillain decides to throw cars around because he's on a power trip, what if you or Peter or Olivia or I were in the way. What then? Would you be okay being an unnamed casualty? Would you be okay dying because some idiot got powers and couldn't control them? I'd rather not. I'd rather have the power to fight back, or at least fight another day."

Sighing again, I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"Go home, Maya… We'll work on the Extremis some more tomorrow."

And with that, I shed my lab coat and threw on my jacket and followed my own advise. I headed home.

After that, she hadn't argued as much, but I could tell that she didn't buy it, or if she did, she suspected there was more to it than just that.

But that was for another day and time. Now we need to focus on Thor and Iron Man. Thor in New Mexico and Stark with the Expo coming up

The perfect place to get my hands on an Arc Reactor.

I could have simply gone to Russia and picked up Vanko before the events of IM2, but then he'd have used Oscorp tech to fight Stark. No, with Hammer, they would be the ones taking the blame and it would be the perfect opportunity to buy up Hammer Industries.

"Peter!" I call out with a small grin.

"Yeah, Alex?" He asks me, barely turning from where he was calibrating his new web shooters.

"How would you like to go to the Stark Expo with me?" I ask, his head whips up to look at me with a grin.

"I'll take that as a yes."

/

I really wished I could have gone to New Mexico and met Thor. Maybe even Jane Foster and Doctor Selvig. Unfortunately, considering the fact that SHIELD would want to know exactly how I knew where to be, the safer option in the long run would be to focus on Stark for now.

Once Thor comes down to Earth during the Avengers on the other hand… That may be a different story.

In the meantime, I was all dressed up in a suit and tie, waiting for Hammer's drones to cause chaos while Peter was off doing some… preparation for the big reveal.

"Peter, I'd suggest hurrying up. The show starts in five." I say casually into the communicator in my ear.

"Almost done… Just one more."

"Just make sure to get out of sight and be ready to haul them out." I reply as I see Hammer walk onto the stage and start his little speech.

"Annnd done!" I hear him say through the comms.

"Good job, Pete. You and Liv know the plan. We'll meet back at the lab."

And with that, I turn my attention back to Justin Hammer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for too long, this country has put its brave men and women in harms way, but then the Iron Man arrived and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was kept out of reach. That's not fair, that's not right, and that's just too bad."

Honestly, the speech wasn't half bad. The biggest issue he has was that he was trying to mimick the way Tony talked.

Why do all of Stark's villains want to replace Tony? Obadiah, Hammer, Killian, Ultron? Thanos was literally the only one not to want to replace him.

"Regardless, it was an incredible innovation that grabbed headlines the world over! Well, Today my friends, the press will have a different problem. They're going to run out of ink."

a very awkward smattering of applause followed that statement as a pair of assistants removed the podium in front of him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Today I present to you the new face of the United States Military! The Hammer Drones!"

With that and a sweep of his arms, the Armed Forces Anthems started playing as the screen in the back portrayed tanks and soldiers fighting a battle.

"ARMY!" He yells, a section of the stage opening at his command to reveal eight of the Army Drones. The Tan paint job and the antenna eon their shoulders mane an impressive sight.

"NAVY!" He yells with a flourish, the stage opening again to reveal the Navy Drones, the dark blue paintjob and the missile launchers showcased proudly.

"AIR FORCE!" He yells, pointing at the now raising Grey behemoths.

"MARINES!"He yells once more. Was that a hip thrust? Really?

Honestly, If Vanko wasn't so hard set on Iron Man revenge, I would have hired him on the spot. The guy is a genius. His designs are amazing.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Hammer was shouting over the applause he was getting. "Whoo! That's a hell of a lot better than a bunch of cheerleaders, let me tell you."

"But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man in the theater of war… Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you the first prototype of the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, and it's pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!"

Rising from below the stage stood the War Machine Armor. Honestly, I was impressed.

The only issue in all of this was that it was all Hammer Tech. The stuff sucked. I'm not even meaning it as a joke, I've studied their weapons and technology and it's all cheap knock off of other peoples tech. Their weapons overheat, misfire, or are just duds, their civilian sectors technology does just about the same thing.

It's… really sad to be honest.

With a salute to the crowd, Hammer continues his speech.

"For America and it's Allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for-"

The noise of a rocket cut off Hammer's speech. Turning towards the noise, Tony Stark in his Iron Man Armor has made his appearance.

Landing in the classic Superhero Three Point landing, Stark stands and waves at the crowd.

And that was my cue.

Standing up and excusing myself from the crowd, I was quick to head to my car and peel out of the parking lot. Explosions and machine gun fire behind me.

Today was rather profitable I'd think.

/

"And to think he built this in a cave with spare parts..." I say as I hold the Arc Reactor from One of the procured Hammer Bots in my hand.

After Hammer's show and Vanko's betrayal, everyone was a bit preoccupied with the rampaging Hammer Drones to realize that not all of them had actually attacked.

One of each branch was removed from the connected system by Peter Parker before the show. The power of a false badge and an Orange vest got Peter where he needed to be and allowed him to hack into their systems.

The reason I didn't have Peter hack all of them was because it would have been suspicious in the extreme.

This gave me enough of Vanko's workmanship and Stark Tech to hopefully create a suit of Armor of my own. One not as bulky as the Rhino Armor.

At least this would allow me to recreate the Arc Reactors and create a renewable energy source. Since Stark never patented it, it left me a lot of room to work with.

Now I just need a decent Lawyer to defend me in case Stark decides to Sue.

He has no grounds, but you never know.

But to see how these drones worked… they were masterpieces. They were walking monuments of war.

They were awesome.

The Army Drone had several weapons built into its armor. A shoulder mounted tank gun, foot mounted anchor spikes, wrist mounted grenade launcher, and a wrist mounted machine gun were its main armaments. What was interesting was that they were hard wired in there. There would be no switching out to another weapon depending on the situation.

The Navy Drone had two shoulder mounted guided missile launchers, a retractable armored face plate, though why a drone would need that, I had no idea. It had two wrist mounted guided missile launchers, a wrist mounted machine gun, and a fixed point coil laser designed to cut through a ships plating.

The Air Force Drone had two superior firing wrist mounted guided missile launcher, a wrist mounted machine gun, a superior firing back mounted machine gun, back boosters for improved flight maneuverability, and a vortex ring gun.

Surprisingly, the Marine Drone was the least weaponized. Instead only having a wrist mounted machine gun, a wrist mounted missile launcher, and better cameras.

Each of the Drones were powered by an Arc Reactor and they all had Arc repulsion flight capabilities.

It was awesome.

It sucks that I couldn't sell them. With the way Hammer's show went, the U.S. Government will no longer look for drones. They want Suits like Stark's.

Hence the Rhino Armor response.

But that doesn't mean I can't make a suit for myself. With Vanko's designs and everything I could ask for here at Oscorp?

The Iron Patriot may make an appearance…

Nah, the name was too campy, and the paint job made Rhodey look like a love child of Iron Man and Captain America, and while I'm sure that made a lot of fans happy, I was less than impressed. War Machine was so much cooler.

In the long term though, would I even need the suit? Probably not. But in the short term? Until I could get Extremis to play nice with other formulas, I'll stick with the tech upgrades.

Then again…

"Note to self: Ask Peter to research how the Spider Bite affected his genetic structure and if such changes can be duplicated in enhanced and non enhanced beings." I say out loud, the computer making a memo and forwarding it to Peter.

A suit of armor like Stark's would be cool, don't get me wrong, but add a Spider-Sense on top of and above everything I have planned already? If I could duplicate what happened to Peter with me as the base subject, I should be able to forgo the use of the Heart Shaped Herb. For all I knew, it would just send me one one big psychedelic trip, but on the other hand… I wasn't sure if Bast as a being was real, but considering Odin and the Asguardians are real, I'd rather not chance taking the Herb and her disproving of my intentions.

Confronting a god was all fine and dandy when it was someone like Loki. The little shit was physical. I could punch him in the face and he would feel it. Bast on the other hand, from all accounts I could find and from what I could remember, was entirely spiritual or metaphysical. I wasn't sure entirely what she could and couldn't do. For all I know, I'd just get high and not get any powers, but on the bad side of things, I could die.

Being smited by a god was not exactly part of my plans.

So by getting Spider-Powers instead would not only circumvent that, but offer a better alternative.

At least, that's the idea.

I just hope its possible.

/

**Hey! Longer chapter! Whoo!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I've been doing so far. Just a reminder, I now have a Pat reon under the same username. If you want to support me, feel free! Each tier has different goodies that you would get.**

**The Gremlin Tier: You guys get a shoutout for 2 dollars a month! Yay!**

**The Goblin Tier: For 5 bucks, you get what the gremlins have and the ability to choose which story gets updated next!**

**The Orc Tier: For 10 dollars a month, you get the above rewards as well as commission work! For example, you want a Harry Potter fanfic? You want to come up with what I write next? You can do that.**

**The Dragon Tier: For 20 dollars, you guys have the above goodies and the ability to help me in actually writing the stories, you get to help me come up with names and weapons, plots and ideas, etc.**

**The Titan Tier: For 100 Dollars, you are spending way too much money. It's just the Dragon tier, but with more money sent my way. Gimme.**

**And thats it! Hope you become a supporter and I hope y'all have a good day!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	7. A Web of Lies

Chapter 7

* * *

**HOLA! To all you Reviewers, thanks!**

**To Guest whom I shall name Larry: Yes I could change the armor a bit and make it look different and use it as a security force. Now stop spoiling shit for everyone else! Its rude! XD**

**To Guest whom I shall name Bob: The Sentry Serum is powerful and would make my SI the most BAMF character in the MCU, however that is 1. too OP. And 2. the Sentry has yet to be introduced into the MCU or other Marvel franchises. Due to this, my SI wouldn't know how to make it or where to get his hands on it.**

**To Guest whom I shall name Susan: Nope, he'll still be green when he hulks out, but it will be far more controlled than any version of the Hulk we've seen yet.**

* * *

"You told me that you'd send a team to take care of the rest of the drones." I hear from behind me as I study the Arc Reactor in front of me. "Not that you'd take Hammer's tech for Oscorp."

"By the time I had a team ready, Stark had already taken care of it." I reply as I turn around. Peter was looking at me with a frustrated scowl. His fists were clenched by his sides and I could tell that he had just been yelling at someone. "As for stealing Hammer Tech for Oscorp, I'm trying to go back through their databanks to determine how they were remotely controlled. If I can do that then I can hopefully create a program that can cut them from the network far faster than what you did in case something like this happens again."

"And it sure doesn't hurt that they were powered by Arc Reactors, does it?" he asks me sarcastically as he starts pacing. "You had me commit a corporate crime, Alex. I helped you steal tech from another company."

"Vigilantism is a crime." I reply. "But even if that weren't the case, Vanko was able to take remote control of a small army of drones just to take out Tony Stark. If something similar were to happen again, we need a way to prevent it. Your work allows that to be possible."

Reclining in my chair, I hold the Arc Reactor in my hand studying how it was made.

"Stark built this thing in a cave with cannibalized parts. I've studied the energy output on this, it could power a suburban home for over a decade without needing to be replaced. He's holding it for himself. I want to market it. Will it make me richer than my wildest dreams? Yes it will. Will it help humanity as a whole? Of course." I say to the teen. Tossing the Arc Reactor between my hands, I finally set it back down before continuing. "You have every right to be mad at me, but I'm doing this for the best of intentions. If you want out, feel free. I'll set up a fund for your Aunt and we can go our separate ways, but I will say this, Peter. You are one of the smartest and kindest and morally guided person I know. We need you here."

Looking at me for a moment, he sighs.

"Fine, fine. But from now on, I'm not doing missions unless absolutely necessary. You hired me as a scientist. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If that's the case, then I need you to start working on figuring out how your DNA was changed by that Spider-Bite. If we could replicate it somehow and give soldiers a danger sense or better reflexes, there will be a lot of lives saved."

Nodding his head, scowl still in place but less intense, Peter turned and left, leaving me to my own devices.

I didn't like lying to the kid, I really didn't. Spider-Man has always been one of my heroes, but in this world, in my plan, certain truths had to be hidden. If I told him that there was an alien invasion force on its way to earth? He's laugh at me or think I was crazy.

Until it happened, nobody could really know. Not unless they are aware of what to come or have some sort of future knowledge.

Not even Liv knows. She knows some of my plans, sure, but she thinks its all because of my small army of spy bots in my employ. Not that she really cares. She was never the most moral of individuals even before her arms…

This was a mess… But it's my life, and I've made it this far. I can deal with a few less than truthful conversations on my conscience.

And those Extremis Enhanced soldiers I killed…

Standing from my musings, I clean up my workspace and lock up the Arc Reactors. The Drone itself could stay out, without the power source, it was nothing more than a hunk of metal.

This is the life I chose, no use complaining about it now.

* * *

It took about a week for Peter to not only determine how the Spider-Bite affected him, but also for him to create a serum that would grant those powers to other people. He was still working on adjusting it so that it would just give people Spider-Sense and enhanced reflexes, but for now, it gave the user the whole deal.

Which was fine by me.

The difference between this serum and the Oz formula were both complex and simple at the same time. On one hand, they both granted superpowers. On the other hand, one needed to be inhaled and the other could simply be injected into the blood stream.

"That was… Anti-Climatic..." I say with a raised eyebrow at Peter.

"Trust me, it works." He replies with a smirk. "Not all super serums need flashy lights or a special pod to work."

"That is true."

"Now, you may feel some discomfort." He starts as he begins listing possible side effects. "You may start sweating profusely and you may feel some extreme exhaustion the next few days. That said, it's also entirely possible that the Oz Formula in your body may counteract those issues. We'll have to wait and see."

"Gotcha." I say as I stand up and start putting my shirt back on. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through my stomach, bringing me to my knees. "Ugghh..."

"Careful there." Peter says as he grabs me by the arm. "The Side Effects seem to be enhanced by the Oz formula… This is going to be a very uncomfortable twenty four hours."

Helping me to my feet and getting me to where I was laying down on the table again, I resist the urge to curl into a ball. It felt like I was going to hurl at any moment. Like the worst case of sea sickness you could imagine and then multiply that by ten. It was horrible.

Finally falling to the urge of curling into a little ball, I could barely register a blanket get put over me before I succumbed to darkness.

* * *

"Ugghh..." I groan as I lay on the metal table and stare at the ceiling. Why did power ups feel like shit? Weren't they supposed to make you feel super powerful?

Rolling to the side, I get myself into a sitting position before standing. I start to walk away when I feel a tug at my palm. Looking back, my hand was stuck to the table.

This is going to be an interesting week I think.

* * *

"So just to be clear, you want me to throw racquetballs at you… and I won't get in trouble?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Me and Peter were currently standing in a private racquetball court about to test my new Spider-Powers. Him with the balls, and me in the middle of the court.

The test was pretty simple, Peter would throw the balls at random points in the room, me included, and try to hit me. Three hits and I'm out. If I can get to a point where I can successfully avoid or even catch the balls, then I will repeat the process blindfolded.

Pretty simple I think, but I will admit having a buzzi- MOVE.

Ducking out of the way just enough to avoid a racquetball from beaning me in the forehead, I glance at Peter to see a big grin on his face.

This is going to hurt.

Listening to the buzzing in my skull, I was eventually able to see a pattern, If it buzzed a certain way, then I knew that the threat was in a certain direction instead of an all encompassing order to move. If it buzzed another way, it somewhat told me the severity of the danger and in which order I should avoid them.

It was absolutely amazing.

On the first twenty balls, I was trying to not let instincts take over, something easier said than done as in doing so, I ended up getting hit because It took longer for me to react. The next twenty or so I was able to focus on how I wanted to avoid the balls and was able to avoid about half of them.

It took me three hours of non stop jumping, flipping, and other interesting acrobatics that would put a circus performer to shame to finally get to a point where I could successfully avoid a majority of the balls, and shockingly enough? I felt like I could keep going. To quote Captain America himself, I could do this all day.

So we did.

With Maya almost finished with the perfected Extremis and Olivia starting to work on the Hammer Drones, Peter and I kept testing the limit of my new Spider-Sense. It was at the four hour mark when I put on the blindfold and the fifth hour when I was able to dodge every ball thrown, blindfolded or no.

Another interesting thing about Spider-Powers was the ability to stick to walls. Standing on the ceiling was fucking weird.

Basically the way it seems to work is electrostatic energy that allows me to climb and stick to basically any surface as long as what I'm wearing isn't too thick. If I wore spandex gloves, I could climb a wall. If I was wearing wool mittens? No way.

It was also surprisingly easy to space out and start walking up walls… considering everything is my floor now, I really should have expected it.

So right now, I've got Spider-Powers and the Oz Formula in my system. Hulk had recently been spotted in Rio and Maya was almost finished with the Extremis… Everything was going as planned. I just hope that it stays that way.

* * *

Turns out that two hulking rage monsters breaking Harlem was one hell of a distraction.

Using a headset and specialized gloves, I was remotely controlling the Marine bot through the hallway leading to Sterns lab. Opening the door, I could see Stern's laying on the ground, gamma irradiated blood dripping into a cut on his forehead.

"Dr. Stern's. Nice to finally meet you." I say through the speakers on the Drone as I help him to his feet. "Here's the deal, You know more about Gamma Radiation and Banner's Blood than anyone else. I want that power. I want you to perfect the process and continue your work, but there will be people coming pretty soon that will want to stop you. So your options are work for me or get sent to prison. Your choice."

Raising his face to look at me, he nods his head(A move that reminds me of a bobble head) and stands up.

"I-I'll work with you." he says as he rubs his head for a moment.

"Good." I reply before tossing him a duffle bag. "Get the essentials. Blood, basic equipment, etcetera. We can replace the big stuff later."

Watching him get started, I watch the perspective of a seperate drone, this one a small camera drone that's keeping an eye on the hallway for me. I didn't need SHIELD or Hydra screwing this up.

"We've got company, Doctor." I say as I see a familiar redhead enter the hallway.

"I'm hurrying!" He shouts back as he runs around, his over sized cranium causing him to almost lose his balance from time to time, shoving blood packs and certain tools into the bag.

Stepping into the hallway with the Marine Drone, I carefully aim the arms at the approaching agent. I was grateful that I had the thought to repaint the drone and alter the design so its unrecognizable from Hammer's. Otherwise this may bring some unwanted attention to me at a later date.

"Ms. Rushman." I say, using the name she gave Stark. "Or do you prefer Romanoff? I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This doesn't concern you."

"Considering the man behind that door created a monster, I'm afraid it does concern me." She replies as she gets into a fighting stance.

Getting into a fighting stance of my own, I point one of my arms at her and start firing. A missile hits the floor in front of her, causing her to lose her balance before I shot again at the ceiling, forcing it to collapse on her.

I may be using an advanced military drone, but she was the Black Widow.

"That should buy us a few seconds." I mutter as I rush back into Stern's Lab. Picking up the scientist bridal style, I make sure he has a good grip on the bag before activating my thrusters and launch myself through the hole that Blonski left in the wall.

"Come on Doc… let's get out of here."

And with that, I fly away to an abandoned werehouse where he is to meet with Olivia and then taken to Oscorps labs.

As I fly away from the building, I can see a flash of red hair from the hole that was left behind. That was too close...

* * *

"You want me to enhance you with the serum in Blonski's blood and Banner's blood?" Sterns asks me once we had sat down in my office and had a little talk about why I rescued him. "You do realize that the mixture made him an abomination, now you want to add those to whatever's in your body already?! Are you insane?"

"Not in the strictest sense of the word, no." I reply with a small smile. "And yes, I understand the potential side effects, which is why I'm giving you some help. I don't want to touch the stuff before I am certain I won't loose my mind. The physical aspect, while not exactly something I really want, is something I can deal with."

"And who is this help?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow. The effect he was giving off made it seem like his forehead was doing the wave.

"Dr. Maya Hansen." I answer. "The Hulk is powerful, but Blonski was even more so once he was given Banner's blood. I want that power, and I want it soon. I want you to perfect the process with Hansen as soon as possible. Once that's complete, you are free to work on your cures for genetic diseases, but first and foremost, I want the Hulk's power for myself."

Looking at me as if I were an interesting puzzle, he simply shrugged.

"Very well, I'll start working on it once I meet Hansen. I've heard of her through reputation alone, but I assumed she had been picked up by some think tank. AIM, I believe."

"Let's just say, AIM is no longer in business and Dr. Hansen needed someone to fund her research."

Looking at me with a 'Do you think I'm stupid?' look, he merely sighed before standing and dusting himself off.

"While I am grateful you rescued me from the clutches of SHIELD and others, I have to wonder what the purpose was. Yes, I am aware of your power fetish, but what is the endgame? You know something, something big, and I will find out…"

Having said his piece, he heads towards the labs and leaves me in silence.

"That went better than I expected." I mutter before standing from my seat and following the Gamma enhanced scientist.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Alex has Spider-Powers on top of the Oz Formula and we've got Sterns in our Think Tank! **

**I'm trying to stay in character as much as possible with certain characters. I.E. Sterns being an arrogant prick once his IQ was Hulked out and Olivia being friendly but willing to get her hands dirty.**

**Anyway, Next Chapter: Hulking Out and Firing Up! Next Step, Vibranium, or more specifically, Wakanda's understanding of the miracle metal.**

**Thank's for reading!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	8. A Burning Rage

Chapter 8

* * *

**I just want to say that I will be taking some liberties with the timeline here. Since there is no clear timeline for when very specific things happen, I'm going to make it up as I go. Also, I lied. Wakanda will be pushed back a few chapters.**

**Anyway, Reviews!**

**Guest whom I shall name Gilbert: I won't destroy Wakanda. I may overthrow its government and install a puppet ruler or just steal its technology, ala Klaue, but I assure you that I will not destroy Wakanda.**

* * *

It had taken Sterns and Hansen two months to not only perfect the Hulk Serum, but to also incorporate the Extremis into it as well.

Honestly I was expecting it to take longer, but considering one was enhanced with the Hulks blood and the other by a derivative of the Oz formula, I shouldn't be surprised.

In that time period, I completely ruined general Ross's career.

Considering it was his actions that caused Abomination and the Hulk to duke it out in the middle of a populated area? It was far easier than I had anticipated. All I really had to do was poke a few people in the right direction and upload the footage of the battle onto YouTube and several social media platforms and let the chaos commence. Once the public saw the chaos and carnage that Ross's obsession with the Hulk had brought, not to mention the sheer destruction that was Harlem, everyone wanted the head of the person in charge on a pike.

Unfortunately, Ross seemed rather protected at the moment. I could only assume it was because his access to Blonski and the World Security Council wanting him on the Avengers initiative.

Surprisingly though, Stark was on my side, Something that made sense now that I looked at it considering the Army taking his suits and the shit show that was Vanko and the Stark Expo, He set his Lawyers to work in finding every single fault and breech of code that the General ever conducted. Anything and everything would be open and available to the world to peruse.

In the end though, it was the Banner and Betty that finished nailing the coffin. Bruce (The Mark Ruffalo version interestingly enough. I guess this reality is retroactively fixing itself...) told his story alongside Betty, telling the world every little thing that the general did on his hunt for Bruce. Considering Bruce was labeled a terrorist by Ross, something that was put under question, and Betty was Ross's own daughter, it was too much for anyone to ignore any longer. Add the fact that they had Abomination in custody already, there was no reason to keep Ross around and even fewer people wanted to help him.

It was on June 12th, 2011, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross was dishonourably discharged from the United States Military.

* * *

Having just strapped me to the table, one of the larger ones due to the transformation I was expected to go through, Sterns puts a needle in my arm attached to a bag of the hopefully perfected serum. The tube was clamped off however preventing the serum from entering my blood stream.

"Bite this." He tells me, handing me a rubber mouth guard. Hansen was currently flipping switches and checking vitals while Sterns was ensuring I was ready.

Pausing his work, he looks at me for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me. "there is no guarantee that this will work. For all I know, you'll become a mindless monster. We've run simulations, but there is no promise that you'll get what you want out of this."

"It's do or die. I've got to try." I reply as I take the rubber mouth guard and prepare to bite down.

"Starting the procedure then..." He says as he unclamps the tubes preventing the serum from entering my blood stream.

As soon as the first drop hit my blood stream, the change started, and it was immediate.

Whereas the Oz formula only felt like my bones were breaking and resetting themselves, that was actually happening here. My body grew in proportions as I bit _down _on the mouth guard he had given me. My body was writhing in pain as the changes took place. My arms growing larger than a human head, my legs growing and stretching. I could feel on my head some sort of protrusions expanding from four points on my head. I could feel my spine grow and protrude from my back and my elbows grow to spikes.

Roaring in pain, I flex my arms and snap the straps that held me down. Getting to my feet, I yell in pain. I vaguely see Sterns and Hansen trying to avoid my reach.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain recedes and clarity comes back to my thoughts.

Standing to my full height, a full two to three heads taller than Sterns now, I look down at my hands.

"Green Skin, huh?" I ask. My voice deepening to a rough bass.

My skin was a dark green, similar in color if a few shades darker than the Hulk's own, but underneath that skin, I could see the orange glow of Extremis flow through my veins.

Walking over to the mirror we had set up beforehand, I eye my new form.

Standing at about nine feet tall, the first thing to catch my eye was the horns. Two of which were protruding from my forehead and two more about an inch behind the ones resting on my forehead. They weren't long, merely a few inches, but they were an attention grabber. My sternum was raised as was my spine in a similar fashion to Blonski, but unlike him, my legs hadn't ended up digitigraded like his, though I did end up bald. In all, I looked like Hulk made a deal with the devil.

Honestly, I looked like the Ultimate version of the Green Goblin.

Focusing on my breathing, I steadily calm myself before I can feel my body shifting again. Everything returning to how it should, something that hurt like hell, but I could live with it. The original change hurt more.

Opening my eyes again, I look and find myself looking back at my human self, hair and all. Though… I would need a change of clothes. The transformation seemed to have shredded my last pair.

Maybe I could put peter on that… Finding an ultraflexible elastic fabric seems up his alleyway.

Looking at the two doctors, I just smirk, the extremis causing my eyes to glow with power.

"You two really outdid yourselves." I grin. "Once you two get some rest, I want you to take over the Oz Formula from Dr. Octavius and work on enhancing it and creating derivatives. There should be a file called 'The Holy Grail.' That will explain what I want."

Putting on a shirt, I crack my neck before turning to the scientists with a raised eyebrow.

"And I'm sure the Gamma radiation I produced during my transformation fried any footage of everything that happened since we started the procedure… Right?"

With a nod from Sterns, I nod back.

"A shame… such footage would be useful for future research, but it can't be helped." I say with exaggerated sigh.

Leaving the room, I let a smile cross my face. The Oz Formula, Extremis, Spider-Man's DNA, The Hulk's Blood, and the Super Soldier formula in Blonski's Blood.

Theoretically this mixture was recipe for disaster, but when you've got some of the earths leading scientists working on them to force them to cooperate, you end up with the most powerful mixture in the history of comic books. The only Serum I could think of off the top of my head that possessed more raw power than what I had at my disposal was the Sentry Serum from comics.

But that's for later if it even exists. At the moment I had enough physical power to match Thor in combat. That is… if he didn't have Mjolnir.

If he had Stormbreaker, I could take it from him and then kick his ass, but Mjolnir with it's Worthiness Test? Probably not.

For the short term though, I was fine focusing on other avenues. I've been focusing so much on gaining physical power that I've slacked off in gaining some allies.

The Think Tank don't count. Peter's too much of a goody two shoes to do what I want without serious manipulating, Sterns and Hansen aren't fighters, and Olivia is too entranced with the Arc Reactor once I set her onto perfecting it and enhancing its power output.

Which puts me back at square one.

Unfortunately many of the people whom I would want to keep on retainer are either still serving overseas or just not available yet.

Frank Castle and Sam Wilson are currently overseas, as is Wade Wilson. Killmonger is Lord knows where, and the Winter Soldiers in Siberia would be more willing to kill me than help me. Captain America was as much of a goody two shoes as Peter, if not more so. He had already been found by SHIELD, so it wasn't like I could recruit him, but at the least I could aim him in the right direction. Daredevil is finishing up his Law degree and Stick is an asshole. I needed assassins, soldiers, mercenaries, people who could fight and kick ass.

Unfortunately though, some are out of my reach. With Black Widow at SHIELD and Ava Starr and her quantum problem i'd r-

I'm an idiot. I have some of the smartest scientists on my team. They could cure or at least stabilize Ava.

This is perfect.

* * *

"Excuse me. Dr. Foster!" I call out once the last of his students have left the classroom. "May I have a few words with you?"

"Dr. Osborn?" He asks me in surprise. "Yes, yes, of course. Should we take this to my office?"

With a nod and a gesture to lead the way, he takes me to his office. A nice homely thing that held awards and pictures. One picture stood out to me immediately though.

Picking it up, I look at the younger Ava Starr. Her brown hair a mess and her mouth turned into a large grin. Her green eyes crinkling as she holds a stuffed animal. Besides her crouched a younger Bill Foster, one hand on her shoulder as he smiled at the little girl.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Osborn?" He asks me as he sits down behind his desk.

Setting the picture down, I give off a winning smile.

"Dr. Foster, I am aware with your work with Dr. Hank Pym an-"

"Get out. Whatever you're selling or want me to do, I don't want a part of it." He cuts me off.

"Even if it means saving Ms. Ava Starr?" I ask him.

With a look of shock on his face that he quickly tries to hide, Dr. Foster tries looking at me in confusion.

"Who?"

"Oh please, Bill. Can I call you Bill? You and I both know that Ava is a Stealth Operative at SHIELD. I know about her Quantum Disentanglement issue. I want to help cure her, and with your help we can."

"We?" He asked, completely forgoing pretending not to know who Ava was.

"My Think Tank. Olivia Octavius, Samuel Sterns, Maya Hansen, and Peter Parker."

"None of them have any experience in Quantum mechanics though? How would they help?" he asks me in some frustration.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a vial of Intellect Enhancer, (I really needed a better name for it, but Brain Booster just sounds so… Plebian.) And hand it to him.

"This is an Intellect Enhancer. It increases the users IQ to a point where it makes Stark look like an overly glorified Auto Mechanic." I say with a grin. "It's also a handy tool if you are interested in becoming a multi-disciplinary scientist. If you and Ava agree, the two of you would be offered the Intellect Enhancer as a bonus."

"Have all your scientists been enhanced by this?" He asks me in curiosity, his scientific mind obviously wanting to study it.

"All but Dr. Sterns. He had an unfortunate accident with the Hulk that enhanced his intellect but also left him somewhat mutated." I replied. "The other scientists have been enhanced using the serum in your hand."

"Interesting… And you say that you and your team could cure Ava?" He finally asks after setting the vial on his desk. "What's the catch?"

"Ava has a certain set of skills that I need. There is something big coming, and I hope to be prepared for it. She can refuse to do what I ask of her, and regardless we will do our best to cure her, but there will be things that I need done that I can not do myself due to the fact that I am far too well known."

"What kind of things?" He asks me suspiciously.

"No assassinations. I have no need of her to do that, but there are people whom I would like to recruit. You and Ava being examples, but I can't just go around the world on a daily basis picking people up and dropping them off at Oscorp, I have a business I need to help run and projects that need looking at." I explain as I take the vial and return it to my pocket. "The only thing I can say for certain is that I won't ask her to kill. Only complete the mission to the best of her ability."

Looking at me for a moment, he sighs.

"Fine, I'll contact her and see what she has to say. If she refuses, then that's that." he warns. "And if she does agree and you have her running assassination missions… neither of us will be happy."

"Of course, Dr. Foster. That is to be expected." Handing the scientist my card, I nod my head in parting and start to leave. "If she agrees, use the number on the card. It will put you in contact with me directly."

I had no doubt that Ava would say yes. With her condition and her obsession for a cure, she would be willing to do almost anything I ask within a certain perimeter. Adding Dr. Foster to the Think Tank would allow me to start work on Pym Particles, and if my Lawyers have been doing everything correctly, I should be in talks with Darren Cross within the month.

Everything is going according to plan so far. I just hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

**There we go! I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Alex has been enhanced by the Abominations blood and Extremis! And the best part is he can change between his forms! We are also getting Ava Starr, AKA Ghost on our side. What she will be doing will be explained in the next chapter.**

**We've also got Bill Foster on our side, or at least considering it. Goliath may become an actual hero now instead of a casual reference!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will support me on Pat reon.**

**Thanks!**

**The Nameless Scribe.**


	9. Welcoming the Lizard Man

Chapter 9

/

**Hey y'all, I'm back at it again with Alex Osborn! Some quick thing, I would like to thank Julian Rocamora for being my first and for joining the ten dollar tier! This means you get a shout out, the ability to choose which story gets updated next, and the ability to ask for story commissions! If you have a commission idea, simply join my discord server and PM me or send me a PM via ff . Net.**

**Also, secondary thing, I made a discord for my FF account called Scribes Corner. The link wont show in the story because of ff's rules, but the important part that you put after the discord . Gg piece is 3T6qcnu. That will never expire. Join if you want updates on stories, some one on one time with yours truly, or if you want to meet some fellow fans and share the memes!**

**Finally. I have realized in a lot of these reviews that you keep asking about Harry Osborn. Where is Harry? I hope you don't kill Harry. Is Harr-**

**HARRY DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS VERSION OF THE GOBLIN! I SAID AS SUCH IN THE FIRST EFFING CHAPTER!**

'**I am Alexander Osborn, the lone heir of the Osborn Fortune.'**

**LONE HEIR. MEANS ONE HEIR. IF HARRY WAS ALIVE HE WOULD GET A PORTION! ALEX REPLACED HIM! ALEX IS AN ONLY CHILD!**

**Damn it people.**

**Anyway, I've held y'all up long enough. ONWARDS!**

**/**

"You want me to what?" Liv asks me with a deadpan look on her face.

"I want you to help Doctor Foster cure Ava Starr's Quantum Disentanglement. With your research in inter dimensional energies and Foster's studies of the Quantum realm, you should be able to cure her and potentially find a way to grant a more stable version of her powers to others within a few months time." I reply as I sip on my morning coffee as we sat at her workspace in the lab. It was eight in the morning the day after I spoke with Foster about his potential recruitment and so far, for once, nothing has happened, though I have no doubt that SHIELD will have gained an interest in me and mine once they realize Ava has switched sides.

I was betting on Coulson or Sitwell giving me a visit. Coulson due to my meddling with a lot of big brained individuals and my inventions or Sitwell with my lack of superhuman abilities, or at least… their perceived image of me not having any superhuman abilities.

Then again, they may pull the Iron Man 2 approach and send in the Black Widow. It was far enough off of the Harlem incident that she should have recovered enough to pull the Natalie Rushman routine on me.

"I could probably do it, but what do you mean, 'Quantum disentanglement'? I've never heard that term before." She says as one of her arms grabs her thermos of coffee and lets her sip before it sets it back down. "And what do you mean powers? Does it involve the Quantum Disentanglement?"

"Ava's parents were SHIELD scientists that worked under Hank Pym. They were making a device that involved Pym Particles, miracle particles that could expand and contract the spaces between molecules, and the machine exploded. The resulting wave of energy killed most of the people in the room, but it gave Ava powers. However, these powers, phasing through matter and invisibility, are a constant strain on her body and could kill her. From my estimations, she has a few years before she's in serious trouble, but I still want her cured or stabilized as soon as physically possible. Hence why I'm putting you on this."

After a few minutes of contemplation, she nods her head. "I could stabilize her well enough. I would need access to Pym technologies to access the Quantum Realm and use the energies to at least stabilize her. Curing her will take some time, but to simply stabilize her, I could do that."

Using an arm, she grabs an arc reactor she had made herself and started pulling it apart. I noticed she started doing that when she was troubled or nervous. She would just start tinkering, fiddling with various tools and tech as she talked.

"So what is she going to be doing while we are trying to access the Quantum Realm?"

"Missions." I reply simply. "Finding people, gathering intel, stuff I would like to do myself but can't due to being the son of a CEO. There are too many eyes on me at the moment."

"Oh." She says with a pause before shaking her head as she looks at me. "When I first met you, you offered me a chance to change the world. You said that I would be able to advance scientific knowledge by leaps and bounds, and… I asked how."

With a sigh she continues.

"And do you remember your response?"

"Spoilers." I answer immediately. Younger me was an asshole who used a lot of pop culture references that didn't exist yet, I admit that wasn't the brightest idea, but I had the hormones of puberty still going strong, so it technically wasn't my fault.

"Yep. Spoilers." She says with a sigh. "Is this one of those spoilers?"

"Yep. Spoiler." I reply as I finish my coffee. "I promise that I'll tell you everything soon, but for now? Its need to know. I trust you, Liv. But until I'm absolutely sure things are working properly, I can't risk it."

"Alright." She throws up her hands. "I'll get started on Ava's Quantum Disentanglement issue, but I need Pym tech to stabilize and cure her. Just promise me that whatever you have planned, whatever is in those Spoilers of yours… they won't get us killed."

"I can't promise that, but once all is said and done, the world will look back at us and thank us for what we've done. I'll get you the tech, just be ready for when they arrive. I'm putting Peter on the Stark Tech while you help Foster cure Ava." Standing from where I sat, I start to head out.

"What about Sterns and Hansen?" she asks me.

"They are to keep working on the Miracle cure. After that, put Sterns on Project: Respawn and Hansen on the Demeter Project. I'm hoping to bring in some more scientists and other operatives in soon, Hopefully we can get a bit more help in both departments."

And with that, I leave.

\

Doctor Curt Connors was a lot of things: A leading genius in his field, a scientist under the banner of Oscorp, a father, and a husband to a beautiful woman, but one thing he is not, is an idiot.

That isn't to say he doesn't make mistakes. On the contrary, he has made plenty, but when the CEO's son offers him twice his normal salary and budget to work exclusively for him in his think tank in order to perfect his rejuvenation formula, Curt thought it was too good to be true.

So he decided to do some research, and what he found was… troubling.

There was nothing.

Everything was off the book. There were no names, no budget, no plans, nothing. It's as if the think tank simply… doesn't exist.

He had heard rumors of Oscorp releasing a new type of fabric that was as as thin as your regular shirt but capable of protecting a person from bullets, but from his research, none of the departments had even begun developing anything like that. The same thing happened when the RHINO armor came out. None of the departments were working on anything of that scale.

Was it because of this Think Tank? Was Alexander doing this? Why weren't they on any of the books? Shouldn't they at least have some mark in here?

But no. There was nothing, and that made Curt nervous. What if he perfected his cure? His formula? He was using Lizard DNA and he was looking at Dr. Banner's notes on Gamma Radiation, what if they used that to alter it? What if they used the formula to create a living weapon like the Hulk or Abomination?

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he should just talk with Alex and see what the Think Tank really was about. Maybe he was being Paranoid and they just wanted to help people.

That wasn't so bad?

He would need to talk to Alex, of that he was certain, make sure that he was what he said he was and maybe get that pay increase. Maybe he could take Martha and Billy on that vacation they had always talked about.

With that thought in mind, Dr. Curtis Connors went back to work with a small smile on his face, only held back by his own caution.

/

"Dr. Connors! Nice to meet you in person." I greet with a smile as we sit down in some generic coffee shop. "I take it that you want to talk about my offer?"

It had been a few days since I offered Dr. Connors a place in my think tank, something done out of need for more scientists and as a way to keep an eye on him. I didn't want the Lizard to become a thing in this reality. Too much chaos would ensue and we would end up losing a great scientist.

Something I didn't want.

"I have actually, and I hope you don't mind, but I would like to ask you a few questions regarding your… Think Tank." he asks, the waitress bringing our orders over almost as soon as he finished talking.

"We do need a name for it now that I'm thinking about it, but sure. What would you like to know?"

"Why… You don't exist." He starts. "I've looked throughout most of Oscorp's files, and I haven't found anything regarding your think tank. It's like you simply don't exist! No budget, no information, nothing!"

"It's because we are only officially linked to Oscorp through me. My Think Tank and Oscorp are two separate entities that work on separate projects and assignments. My Think Tank uses Oscorp to sell some of our products, yes, but overall we could just as easily use Stark Industries or Frost International or any other big name brand company. The main reason we are using Oscorp is due to it being the easiest to work with."

And because there are a surprising amount of scientists turned supervillains working for them.

What I didn't explicitly say was simple. As long as we kept our contract with Oscorp up, Norman would care less with what happened, and he would be more willing to let go of certain scientists if it meant Oscorp was getting more results. Once I picked my fair share of scientists however, I planned on making my Think Tank an official corporation.

"That's good… I think? Besides that however, My work..."

"Your research into Lizard DNA is genius, and I would greatly wish for you to continue it, but that isn't why we are looking at hiring you."

"It's not? But the potential to regrow lost limbs would surely-"

"We've already found an alternate solution on that front that I would like you to participate in should you choose to join us." I cut him off. "The research into Animal DNA is what I'm looking at. The world is changing, Dr. Conners. The alternate solution I have is great, but it comes with Superpowers. Enhanced regeneration, superhuman strength, speed and agility, and more. I don't want the average citizen to have these powers. Imagine the chaos if everyone could bench press a truck and tank bullets? Your research offers an alternative that wouldn't gift people with these unique abilities. I'm offering you these abilities because it would enhance you physically. Some of the projects we work on are very dangerous and would require a more durable individual to handle them. We've already got the likes of Maya Hansen, Olivia Octavius, and Peter Parker giving it a look, but your expertise would be appreciated."

"Wait, Peter Parker? I knew that kids father. Good man, if a bit secretive. Helped me with some of my research before his… death." He says, the mood quickly turning dour. "How is he doing? Peter, I mean. Last I saw him, he was only a toddler."

"Oh he's doing great, he's working in the Think Tank as our chemist specialist. I assume you've seen the news about the bullet proof fabric?" At his nod, I continue. "That was all Peter. The kid is a genius like none I've ever seen. I'm sure if he was given a chance to grow, he would be smarter than Tony Stark and Reed Richards combined. I just want to give him that chance."

I didn't say that with the Brain Booster he was one of, if not the smartest men on the planet.

"So." I say getting back to the original topic. "What are your thoughts on joining the Think Tank?"

"Let me get this straight… You are offering me better pay, a better budget, my arm back, and superpowers?" He asks incredulously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, Doctor Connors. Just a chance to better humanity, one person at a time." I say as I pass him the standard contract that I had some of my lawyers write up. Basically a non disclosure agreement, information on the job like health insurance, dental, potential dangers, etcetera.

Glancing through the contract, he finally looks over the top of them at me as I take a sip from my coffee.

"Do you have a pen?"

/

**TADA! The next chapter of Alexander Osborn's Survival Guide to the Marvel Universe. I know that there is no action yet, but that will change and it will change soon. **

**In the mean time, Dr. Connors. Mentions of two new projects.**

**Next Chapter, Ghost, Bill Foster, SHIELD, Wakanda maybe?**

**Anyway, Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	10. An Encounter of Giant Proportions

Chapter 10

\

Doctor Connors was of course, given the Intellect Enhancer almost as soon as he walked into the building, and after the quick wide eyed expression everyone gets after taking the serum, we quickly shuttled him into Hansen's office so that he could receive the (now perfected) Extremis Formula and get his arm back.

The procedure was, as expected, a success.

Flexing his regrown hand with a full blown smile on his face, Doctor Connors almost leaps out of his chair to give Maya a hug.

"Thank you..." He says, his voice quiet and small. "Thank you so much."

Now that we had a dedicated Geneticist on the team, I was quick to put him with Sterns and Hansen to help create a miracle cure as I scoped out other recruits.

Quentin Beck for example would be an interesting choice. While holograms and illusions wouldn't necessarily help me gain power, having the ability to pull a Loki would be extremely satisfying. It would be nicer if I could learn how to do so magically, but until I could find the time to visit Kamar-Taj, I would have to do with the technological aspect of it.

Hopefully that visit would be sooner rather than later. I'd rather train under the Ancient One than Pangborn if given the option.

And besides that, chi manipulation wouldn't be bad either.

For now though, I needed to work with what I had, which was Pangborn, Beck, and later on potentially that Asgardian Berserker who works as a history professor in Spain.

But first the man of the hour. The one who would help me gain access to one of the best stealth operatives on the planet.

Dr. Bill Foster.

/

"Dr. Foster!" I greet with a smile as they walk into the labs. Ava was standing slightly behind him and to his left. She was wearing the suit she wore in the movie, though the mask was down. "And you must be Ava. I assume that you've given thought to my proposition?"

"We have, and while we may not like it, you are Ava's best option for a cure. SHIELD won't cure her while she's still a viable a viable asset." Foster says with a sigh.

"A way to keep her under their thumb. Not uncommon, but that is one of the reason's I'm not a big fan of SHIELD. They always want to know everything, everywhere, but that is neither here nor there." I wave off." I'll need you to sign a few things, of course, but besides that, I've already gotten you the equipment you requested and I was able to get Dr. Octavius to agree to assist you on the project. She estimates Ava's cure to take less than a year in optimal circumstances."

"Less than a year? Even with her help, I would wager it taking more along the lines of five to ten?" he says as he takes the contracts and pen. Ava was still standing silently by Doctor Foster, watching my every move.

"I have faith in Dr. Octavius's prediction." I simply reply.

With a shrug, he scanned the contracts to ensure nothing was remiss before signing and initialing where required.

Handing Ava a stack of papers, I explain their purpose.

"As a potential patient of our facilities, you are required to sign a few contracts. Nothing serious, just a non-disclosure agreement, a patient consent form, and a few other things to ensure everything is legal." I say as I watch her skim through before signing her own forms. "Once you two are finished, I'd like for you both to take the intellect enhancers I told Dr. Foster about before you actually get started. Once you are done with that, you may go and ensure everything is in order within your workspace."

With that done, I gesture for them to follow me through the facility and to Dr. Octavius's office. I could give them the enhancers myself, but this allows them to get to know Liv before actually working with her.

"'Liv! I brought you more victims!" I joke as I walk into her office, Bill and Ava in tow.

"Already? You just had me dose Dr. Conners this morning." She asks as she uses two of her extra arms to support her and raise her off the ground and the other two to grab her tools from where they lay. It looked like she was working on Dimensional stabilizer. The cell that Ava uses to heal in.

"Well, I've got two more. Ava Starr and Doctor Bill Foster."

Lowering herself, she looks at the wide eyed scientist eyeing her arms and the assassin eyeing her in a more dangerous manner, Ensuring she wasn't a threat.

"Alright, let's get it over with so you can get settled in Dr. Foster." She says with a small smile as she stretches her rubber gloves on and snaps them into place.

With a raised eyebrow, Dr. Foster goes first.

/

"You want me to kill for you. Like SHIELD wanted me to kill for them."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement made by someone who's been used and played before.

"Yes." I reply simply. Foster was currently making sure his lab was up to snuff and ready to start testing, giving Ava and I time to talk.

Not something I really wanted to do, but something necessary.

"Why?" she asks, her face a mask. No emotion showing as she speaks but her words, while toneless, convey everything. "So you can keep me on a leash like SHIELD did? So you can hold off a cure while I lay in pain every day as my cells get ripped apart and put back together?"

"No. I want you cured. I want you to be able to walk around without the pain of your condition. I want you to have the choice to go on a date and have fun and have a life." I reply with a shrug. "I won't sugarcoat it. Your gifts are a curse until they are cured or altered to where they can't hurt you. That being said, you also have the ability to turn invisible and walk through walls while having SHIELD training. I would be an idiot to pass that up."

"And what exactly would you have me do?" She asks, her voice still a monotone as she avoids looking at me.

"I have certain targets that need to be found and collected. Unless you give me the okay in this, I won't have you kill for me. Kidnap? Sure, but not kill." I lightly joke before becoming serious. "For now, you will stay here for the next few days as Olivia and Dr. Foster run some scans and get some readings done to find out what makes your powers work. Afterward, I'll give you your first mission."

With a nod, she turns and walks back to Doctor Foster's lab.

What I said was true. If she didn't want to kill? I wouldn't force her. Her first mission would be to collect a couple killers for me anyway, so despite the benefit of having an assassin that could phase through walls, keeping her happy and on my side is better for me in the long term.

Her skill set would be best suited for searching for and collecting certain players and bringing them under my banner along with collecting certain items.

I could think of a pot filled with liquid Adamantium being one of said items.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I head back to Olivia's office.

Speaking of Adamantium, I needed to get in contact with Xavier and his school. Preferably to prevent X2 and X3. X1 had already happened while I was busy with Oscorp business and therefore I couldn't really mess with that. X2 though? I needed to take out Strykers base in the most damaging way I know how.

But first, before I can do that, I need to send Ghost on her first mission.

As for the X-Men themselves, I wasn't a big fan of Xavier as a character. Patrick Stewart was a perfect cast for the role, but the character itself always tried to hold the moral high ground despite having done horrible things himself.

At least, his comic version did. Movie version was better, but still a hypocrite.

Entering Olivia's office, I smile as I watch her back at work on the devise.

"Thoughts on our new recruits?"

"Dr. Connors was a good choice. Smart, loyal to a fault now that we've given him his arm back, but a link to an old friend via Pete, and his work with Lizard DNA should help the Gene Team get their cure done a lot faster." She answers as one arm reaches down to grab a thermos with what I assumed was coffee. "Dr. Foster on the other hand… He's smart, and his work in Quantum mechanics and radiology is impressive, his loyalties lie in Ms. Starr alone. If he wanted to, he could and will leave if we do something against Ava."

"Good thing I'm trying my best to make them happy. Maybe I should have baked cookies for them." I reply with a hint of sarcasm.

"Peter would have eaten them all before they had the chance." She laughed back.

"Speaking off, how is Peter doing?" I ask. "I haven't had the chance to check up on him or the others recently. Their weekly updates on their projects are promising, but how are they settling in? How are they doing?"

"Peter's doing fine. Since making the Proto-Weave fabric he's started working on more projects designed to protect the user. Last I heard, he was making a gas mask for the fire department designed to pick up life signatures." she shrugs. "As for how he's doing personally, he seems to be doing well. He seems to be happy. You would have to check up on him yourself, but overall, he seems content."

"Dr. Hansen is working on the miracle cure and Project Demeter like we discussed, using the Extremis in plant life is creating a super strain of plants that could increase production by an incredible margin. Personally, she seems content to work on her projects in peace. As long as her projects aren't used to kill people, she really couldn't care less."

"Dr. Sterns is a tough one to figure out. He is incredibly intelligent, and to start out with, that made him arrogant and egotistical. With Dr. Hansen's no nonsense attitude, she quickly knocked him down a few pegs. Now though, he seems happy to be working on his Gamma research and the Miracle Cure." She says with a shrug. "Though I really wish we had a better name for it..."

"Thanks, 'Liv." I say with a smile. "You're the best!"

"I know." She easily replies.

With a wave, I exit her office and head to my own office. I had some planning to do.

/

**And there we go! Chapter 10!**

**As you can see, we've got Connors and Foster on our side! We've also got Ghost on our side! Can any of you guess what her first mission will be? I'll give you a hint. She is collecting a specific person.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be on Ghosts mission and SHIELD finding out where Foster and Ghost ran off too.**

**See y'all next chapter!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	11. Ghost's and Leopards

Chapter 11

/

When Bill told Ava of a chance to be cured, she was cautious. How often did SHIELD promise a cure just to send her on a mission? She sold her soul to them for a cure. She was forced to kill, to steal, just so she wouldn't be in constant agony.

So it was understandable that she was cautious about Alexander Osborn.

Did she really want to just switch masters like that? Stick with the devil you knew after all.

But Bill insisted. He said that Osborn offered them a drug that would enhance their intellect. A way to get smarter instantly. He said that if the drug worked, it would help cut down the time for a cure by years.

So… she accepted. She still doesn't trust Osborn, even after the drug was proven to work. He would send her on missions, just like SHIELD. He would make her kill, just like SHIELD. She didn't care that he said he wouldn't. It was just a matter of time before he asked her to kill someone.

Which is why she was surprised that her first mission was this simple.

Looking down at the holopad in her hand with the information displayed before her, she was shocked that the mission was a simple collection mission.

Find and recruit JSOC Agent Eric Stevens.

There was no reason for it, though she hadn't expected it, though there was information.

More information than what should be possible. Birthday, lineage, possible weaknesses and strengths, several ways to convince him to join Osborn's Think Tank, and more.

It was more information than SHIELD would have given her.

But she didn't question it. That wasn't her job. Her job was to convince Stevens to join them. Failure was not an option.

Though, riding in a luxury jet was new.

/

Norman Osborn wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting when he woke up this morning. He knew he had a few meetings, maybe he would head down to the labs to help work on a few projects, and if he had enough time, maybe call his son and talk. Lord knows it's been too long since they've last spoken to one another.

Norman knew they were both busy, but it was nice to step back and just talk to family.

But Norman wasn't expecting an attractive red head he's never seen before bring him his paperwork, fully sorted and ready to go.

"Umm… Excuse me, Miss. I am terribly sorry, but who are you?" he asks her.

"Natalie Rushman. You're new Secretary and Personal Assistant. Julie from HR hired me since your last Secretary seemed to have unexpectedly won the lottery and put in her resignation."

"Oh." Norman replies with a nod. He had heard that his last secretary had suddenly come into a large sum of money and was taking a vacation to the Bahamas to celebrate. That was a shame, he would miss Mrs. Bates "Thank you… Umm… I see you've sorted my paperwork."

"Of course, I wanted to make a good first impression."

"Of course…" Norman says, still somewhat confused but regaining his composure. "If I need anything, I trust that you will be able to assist me adequately. Could you ensure that meetings are still on for ten, twelve, and three? I'm afraid they are very important and can't be delayed"

"Of course, sir." and with a sway of her hips, Ms. Rushman was gone.

Picking up his phone, he immediately calls HR.

"Yes, Julie? I need to speak with you about our new hire… Yes, Ms. Rushman… I see..."

/

"These readings are amazing!" 'Liv says with glee, her crooked smile wide as she studies the readings we took from Ava. "Not for her of course, the Quantum Disentanglement, an apt name by the way, is literally ripping her body apart and putting it back together whenever she uses her powers. It happens at a greatly lesser scale when she doesn't use her powers, but it still happens."

"The suit she wears is designed to slow down the decay, but it doesn't stop it completely. When SHIELD made it, they weren't planning on curing her, just keeping her on a leash." Dr. Foster comments as he goes over the data at his own station. "If we were to make some adjustments here and here… We could theoretically slow down the cellular decay to a crawl while we work on a more permanent solution."

"I can see that." I say as I mark the two points down on the hologram of the ghost suit. "But we need a way for her to reduce the cellular decay outside the suit. Perhaps a collar or a bracelet of some kind?"

"We could make a necklace work… Or maybe if we were to use the Quantum Relays in the Rejuvenation Chamber and simply condense them to several pieces of clothing or jewelry?" 'Liv replies as she types up a few things on her keyboard, her hazel eyes focused on the task at hand.

As she types, several images appear on screen. Two wrist bands, two anklets, and a necklace.

"Unfortunately, the items in question may need to be somewhat bulky to compensate for the technology."

"Not if we use Pym Particles to shrink the technology down. That shouldn't affect the technologies structural integrity… Right, Dr. Foster?" I reply as I make the pieces of holographic jewelry thinner and more compact.

"Theoretically, however we would need the Pym Particles in the first place before we could even begin to test it." he replies, the images shifting back to their thicker and bulkier versions.

"Don't worry about that, I've got a deal with Pym Technologies coming up in the next few weeks. Supposedly Darren Cross, the CEO was a big fan of Pym's work. He's been trying to make his own Pym particles. Unfortunately for him, they are unstable. Fortunately for us, this means we can get some to study and perfect." I say as I throw up another holographic display, this one of the inner workings of the Quantum Relay, but separated into individual parts. "I trust that You'll be able to fix the issues Cross has been dealing with, Dr. Foster?"

"Of course." He replies simply.

Leaning back in my chair, I glance over at Liv, her face scrunched up in focus as she nibbles on the end piece of her glasses before grabbing her coffee and taking a sip.

We can do this.

All we need are the Pym Particles.

/

Ava was dead silent as she sat on her target's couch. Stevens was supposed to be here in three minutes and twelve seconds according to the spy bots that Alex gave her and she was as prepared as she felt she could be.

She could hear the key rattling in the lock, the floor creaking as he adjusted the grocery bags in his grasp.

With a creak, the door opens and her target carefully uses one foot to close the door behind him as he heads towards the kitchen where she stood invisible.

Carefully setting the bags down on the counter, Ava became visible once more, her mask staring at the target void of emotion.

"What the fucking- Who the hell are you?" Erik did not yelp. If anyone asks, he didn't yelp. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"You may call me Ghost, and I am here to recruit you."

Glancing at his groceries, he raises an eyebrow at Ava. "Recruit me? Who would want to recruit me? I'm a nobody."

His tones were carefully neutral as he says this, his hand slowly reaching behind him as he speaks.

"That isn't what my employer said." She replies, carefully ignoring him reaching for a weapon. If that would make him feel more comfortable, then so be it. "Erik Stevens, A.K.A. Killmonger. JSOC Commando, more kill counts than any of your peers and toppled more governments than most." She recited as she leaned against the wall.

"Also known as Prince N'Jadaka. Son of N'Jobu, and heir to the Throne of Wakanda."

"How the fuck do you know all that?" He asks, gun suddenly pointed at her.

"My employer has eyes everywhere. He knows a lot more than just that, I'm sure." She replies dryly. "My employer is offering you the power to finally take revenge on the man that killed your father, in exchange, you will be tasked with certain missions that will require you to test any new abilities he may give you."

"And how do I know that this ain't some trap?"

"You don't." She replies.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who's your employer?" He finally sighs.

"You'll find out when you meet him. In the meantime, if you are joining me, we'll be leaving in a few hours from SFIA. Pack only what you need as anything else will be provided."

Looking at Ghost, Erik nods.

"Alright. Let's go."

/

Short Chapter. Sorry. Next one is long and has action!

What happened in this one? We've got Erik Stevens! AKA Killmonger! We've got Bill, Olivia, and Alex working on stabilizing Ava! We've got A familiar Redhead infiltrating Oscorp!

Next Chapter, Ava's next mission, Erik Killmonger Stevens getting an upgrade, Potential talks with Pym Technologies, and more!


	12. A Gamble

Chapter 12

/

Just a quick THANK YOU! to Julian Rocamora for being a supporter on my !

/

Erik Stevens wasn't sure of what to expect from this mysterious… employer. On one hand, the Ghost-Lady made it seem like he knew far more than he had any right to know. About his past, about Wakanda, and about how his father died. On the other hand, Ghost-Lady said that the employer would be willing to help him take revenge on the man who killed his dad.

How exactly did this mysterious benefactor planned on doing that? Erik had no idea, but he was curious. What platitudes and promises would this employer spout before proving he had no way to help? What oaths would they break before proving that he couldn't help Erik avenge his father?

Like anyone could really stand against Wakanda. At least Erik had the outline of a plan. Train as hard as he could, learn from the best, wait until Wakanda was unstable, then strike.

He would admit, the plan was rough, but he had time. Time to tweak it and ensure his own success.

"We're here." He hears from the cockpit.

He had to admit, riding in a luxury jet wasn't half bad. If he did end up killing this employer, he'd at least thank him first.

As Erik walked down the stairs, he was greeted by some scrawny white guy in a business suit standing outside a hanger on what looked like a private airstrip.

"You must be Mr. Stevens. It's nice to finally meet you." The man says as he extends his hand to shake.

The man was thin, built like a runner. His hair auburn and wind blown while his blue eyes crinkled in a smile. Taking the outstretched hand, Erik could feel slight callouses on the mans fingertips and palm, though the grip was relatively weak.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Erik immediately asks, his eyes studying the man in front of him. He could see Ghost walk behind the man and stand protectively by the dudes left shoulder.

"Ah, I suppose you would want to know that…" The man replies with a small chuckle. "My name is Alexander Osborn, and as to how I know of you and your history, let's just say that I have sources. That said, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Erik growls.

"In exchange for a few favors, I get you the power to fight and kill the man who killed your father." The man, Alexander, says with a shrug.

"And why would I need your help, I've got a plan. Why shouldn't I just kill you now and be done with it?"

"Does your plan take into account how the King of Wakanda, The Black Panther, is an enhanced?" Osborn asks with a raised eyebrow. "Or the fact that Wakanda is considered one of the most technologically advanced civilizations on the planet and yet hide as a small village?"

"So what? I've got royal blood, I'm a prince! I'll walk in through the front doors." Erik scoffs.

"And did that stop your uncle from killing your father? Did that stop King T'Chaka of Wakanda from killing his own brother?" Osborn cuts back. His words like a knife, opening old wounds that had no business being opened by anyone, much less this rich white man.

"SHUT UP! You don't know nothing about that night!"

"Oh, I don't?" Osborn snarks. "Like I don't know how you were playing basketball downstairs while your father was murdered in cold blood? Or how your uncle left you behind to rot while they lived in luxary? Treating you like a scandal that could never be revealed?"

"SHUT UP!" With a roar, Erik throws a punch at Alex, only for Osborn to barely twist aside and let the punch miss.

Immediately the JSOC operative was on the move, throwing jabs and kicks at the scrawny rich kid, failing to ever make contact.

"Stay still!" Erik roars as he thrusts his elbow into where Osborn's chest was moments ago. The Osborn staying silent as Erik merely avoided his blows, almost like he knew where Erik would strike before he even tried. It was infuriating!

Swinging a kick at he side of Osborn's head, Erik was surprised when the man caught his leg and threw him back before getting into a combat ready stance.

"Come on then, show me that you can beat an enhanced. Show me you can kill your fathers murderer without my help."

With a roar, Erik lunged at Alex, throwing a jab at Osborn's smug face only for Alex to catch the punch and use his momentum to throw him across the hanger into the opposing wall, almost forty feet away.

Getting up from where he landed, Erik charged again, aiming a kick for his opponents sternum only for Alex to sidestep the attack and grab the extended leg and yank him in closer so Osborn could slam his elbow into Erik's chest, shattering a few of his ribs and throwing him back.

Coughing onto the ground, Erik saw his blood splatter against the pavement.

"That son of a bitch..." Erik growled. His teeth dripping with his own blood. Despite his internal injuries, Erik tries again, charging forward, he feints a lunge before ducking under and throwing a punch into Osborn's midsection, except… this time he hit.

And nothing happened.

"Nice hit. Poor recovery." Osborn smirked as his eyes seemed to glow with a fiery power. Grabbing Erik by the neck like a predator would prey, he drags him further into the hanger, each step seemingly getting bigger and filled with power. The fingers around his neck seemed to grow thicker as they walked before finally he was thrown to the ground.

Hissing in pain, Erik clamors to his feet and returning to a combat ready position, except this time… Osborn wasn't some scrawny white kid.

"What the shit..." Erik gasps, ignoring the pain the action caused him as he sees the once small and scrawny kid crack his now giant green neck.

"You are nothing." Osborn says as he picks at the last bit of a shirt hanging onto his body, his pants holding out better from the transformation, thank God for that. "All that fire, that drive, and you haven't even drawn blood. You stand at death's door and you still wish to prove how powerful and skilled you are. Well, here's an important lesson for you. I don't give a damn how many people you've killed, I don't care how long you've trained, you can still be beaten and you are sorely outclassed."

With a small shove from Osborns part, Erik was thrown to the ground. His ribs screaming in protest as he slides across the floor. The green goliath standing tall and strong without even a hint of a bruise where Erik managed to hit him.

"How?" Erik wheezed. "How do I get stronger? How can I become powerful enough to kill the Black Panther?" _And You._

"Ghost, prepare the chamber." Osborn orders. "When we're done, you will be able to take on an army, and once you complete a few favors for me? You'll have your chance at killing the Black Panther."

With those words, Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens, N'Jadaka, allows unconsciousness to claim him.

/

"That was a bit dramatic." I can hear Ava say from where she is helping me set up the Extremis Chamber, acting like this wasn't her first time seeing me in this form.

"He needed to be shown that his plan would fail. His skillsets are something that I need in order to finish a few projects." I reply as I strap the unconscious soldier into the chamber. "I know it made me sound like a dick, but it needed to be said."

Nodding slightly, she glances over to me as she types a few things into the computer. Simple automattic procedures so the computer could finish the injection without our help.

"Is that a new thing or have you always been able to turn into a demon?"

"Relatively new. Hulk Blood, Captain America Super Serum, Oz Formula, and Extremis. All forced to work together by some of the smartest scientists on the planet." I reply with a shrug, my massive shoulders rippling with muscle as I do.

"Why? What's the point?" she asks as she finishes up at the computer terminal and I finish strapping him in. Closing the chamber, I signal for her to start the sequence.

"Have you ever heard the saying, it isn't paranoia if someone is really out to get you?" I ask as I watch the machine inject several needles into Killmonger and start pumping him full of the modified Extremis.

"What's that have to do with it?"

"I'm not paranoid." Is all I say before shifting back to my human form and I head over to where I stashed a spare shirt. "When he comes to, I want him to perfect his new abilities. In two weeks, I want you two in the air an on your next mission. Information is on your tablet."

Throwing on my Johnny Cash T-shirt, I head outside and hop on my motorcycle and leave the compound.

Now onto the next project.

Pym Particles

/

Natasha Romanoff was not having a very good week. You would think that with all of SHIELD's resources and intel gathering skills that they would be able to locate a single scientist.

Turns out, that thought would be wrong.

Bill Foster was not at Oscorp. Of that, she was sure, but where the hell was he? She had been trying to find out since the day she started her cover as Norman's secretary. She's asked around, hacked into Norman's computer, and nothing! Absolutely nothing! No casual mention between colleagues, no comments on projects, nothing! The only suspicious thing she could find was Norman's son running a Think Tank, but none of the recent hires have been Bill Foster. The only people apart of the think tank at the moment are Dr. Olivia Octavius, Dr. Curt Connors, Alexander himself, and that's it!

So where is Dr. Foster and Agent Ghost?

Natasha would be having words with the head of the intel department when this mission was over with, of THAT, she was sure.

"Natalie? Could you send an email to the head of the R&D department and ask them to send me an update on the R.H.I.N.O. Exoskeleton that Alex's Think Tank designed? Thanks."

Sending the email, Natasha paused for a moment. She had run a cursory glance at the Think Tank, so she wasn't sure details, but was the Think Tank even a part of Oscorp?

Maybe she would be taking a closer look at the think tank...

/

"Dr. Cross! So good you could fly all the way over from L.A. to meet us." I say with a smile as I shake hands with Hank Pym's replacement.

"Of course! When you offered me a chance to bring Pym Technologies into a new age of innovation, I couldn't just ignore it." he laughed as we sat down in his office at the Pym Technologies New York branch.

The office itself was sparse, having rarely been used, it has a feeling of someone trying to make a good impression. Paintings on the walls, bookshelves filled with scientific journals and various other books, a wall to wall window that offered a view of Manhatten with Stark Tower in the distance.

"Now, to cut to the chase, I know of Dr. Pym's _small _project. The ability to minimize the space between molecules have too many uses to ignore." I say as I watch his face for a reaction.

"How do you-"

"My Father has several ins with SHIELD, I simply used them to gather information. The issue I found in his research and application with Pym Particles is the simple fact that he made a suit out of it."

"What?" Darren Cross asks in shock. "You're saying the Ant-Man is real! And Hank was the Ant-Man! I knew it! I knew the old man was hiding something from me!"

"Ant-Man was real. Hank has since retired the suit, But the fact he made a suit in the first place is idiotic. He could have revolutionized the medical field, advanced robotics and computers by generations, and what does he do? He makes a suit that lets him talk to ants and shrink." I scoff. "Do you understand how stupid that is? He hides it. One of the greatest achievements in Science, and he hides it! What I'm offering you, Darren, is the chance to rediscover Pym's greatest secret and use it to launch Pym- No… Cross Technologies into the stars."

"Cross Technologies..." He mutters. "That does have a nice ring to it… But why are you so sure you could help in this endeavor? The only person who knows the complete formula is Hank himself. It would take years of research to even begin testing."

"I trust my team." I reply before continuing animatedly. "But just think of what you could do. All the things that can be done that Hank Pym refused to do! Just imagine. 'Cross Technologies unveils the new Cross Particles!' Your achievements would outshine Pym's and force him to realize he was wrong in hiding his creation from the world."

His eyes gleamed at that. The one thing Hank Pym hated more than anything else was being proven wrong. Of that, Darren Cross was painfully aware.

"I do like the sound of that..." Darren hums as he taps his desk for a moment before standing upright and purposely walking out of the office, gesturing for me to follow. "Alright, you've twisted my arm. I'll be sending you all the research we have on the project at once. I'm hoping your trust in your team is not displaced. If we could crack the code on Py-Cross particles." He corrects himself. "The face of science will change forever."

With a smile and a clap on the back, I reply.

"Don't worry, By the time my team finishes, Science fiction will become science fact." I say with a laugh. "Who knows, we may come up with functioning lightsabers next!"

"Or even Phasers!" he replies with a smile.

With a chuckle, we both start to head our separate ways.

Well than… That was easier than I had expected.

/

"Good news! We now have access to Pym Techs Pym Particle research!" I say with a grin as I step into what has been dubbed, 'The Twilight Zone' by Peter. In reality, it was just Bill Foster's lab. To the left side of the room sat his desk, covered by paperwork with holographic screens floating above it, streaming information and calculating variables while Dr. Foster is working. To the side sat a pair of wristbands, a pair of anklets, and a neck collar that, when finished, should act as a way for Ava to survive without her suit.

At the back of the lab sat a the bare bones of a larger version of the Quantum Tunnel that, while bigger than the portable one used in Luis's truck, was still smaller than the one used in Ant-Man and the Wasp in one of Pym's labs. Hopefully it would be up and running within the next month and help us understand why Ava can do what she can do.

In the center of the room sat Ava's Rejuvenation Chamber, which was essentially a glass box that would imbue the person with Quantum energy. Bill was currently designing a Mark two version that would hopefully heal her completely.

And finally, on the right wall stood a mannequin wearing a prototype of the Hornet Armor. A suit of armor that looked similar to the YellowJacket, but grey and black and without the robotic arms. Instead, when shrunk down, the suit would produce wings similar to the wasp and be able to shoot beams of energy similar to Wasps stingers and have retractable knives on her wrists similar to how Assassin's Creed has them. It should, when done, also be able to grow and shrink the wearer, but also shoot disks from the wrist to grow and shrink objects. There would also be a personalized cloaking device and E.M.P. emitter.

The idea was that once Ava was cured, if she accepted, she would be able to keep going on missions as Hornet for me. If not, than it would allow us to experiment with Pym Particles in a weaponized manner.

"That's brilliant!" Bill exclaims as he sets his sandwich down on his desk and stands to face me, gesturing animatedly as he talks. "With the research, I should be able to recreate the formula and finish the Quantum Tunnel AND the Hornet Exo-Suit!"

"Yep." I grin. "All in a day's work. Now, while we're waiting on those files, how about we all take a break and celebrate!"

With a smile, I send a message to 'Liv to collect Maya and Peter while Bill and I collect Sam. We've gotten a lot done, it was high time for a small break.

Right?

/

Yay! Chapter's are getting longer! Whoo!

So, stuff happened. Killmonger is now part of Alex's team, though I doubt that will last too long, Black Widow is slowly closing in on their position, Pym Particles shall be Alex's soon enough, and we've got a backup suit in case Ava wants to keep doing what she's doing despite her lack of abilities.

I'll be honest though, I forgot Hornet existed as a superhero made by Peter Parker in comics. I just was trying to come up with a flying insect that stung stuff.

Anyways. Next Chapter. Mostly going to be about Killmonger's first mission and Ghost reacting to him, the recruitment of two new people, and Black Widow finding out more.

I'm hoping to start the Avengers pretty soon. Probably within the next three chaps maybe. Who knows really?

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The Nameless Scribe


	13. A Magical Experience

Chapter 13

/

Just a thank you to my Pat . reons Monstermash Who is part of the Goblin Tier, Julian Rocamora, who is part of the Orc Tier, and Definitely Not Dio, who is part of the Dragon Tier! Thank you all for supporting!

/

Life at the Think Tank since our deal with Pym Technologies, now in the process of rebranding to Cross Technologies, has been pretty calm. Foster dove straight into the Pym Particle research and is hoping to be done with it in a few months time, the Hornet Armor and Quantum Tunnel finished within a month following. Sterns, Connors and Hansen were in the testing stages of their miracle cure, Connors being the test subject in this case. Peter was coming up with more useful inventions to patent and sell and has fully upgraded his Spider-Man suit to be bullet proof, have the Iron Spider arms that could shoot web, hack computers, and more. He's also started working on developing an A.I. for his suit similar to JARVIS. Finally, Olivia has started working on her Super Collider. Partly out of a theory to cure Ava, and partly out of her own study and curiosity.

Recently, I've had very little to actually do. So I decided now was probably the best time to visit the New York Sanctum to see if I could learn magic, but as I stand at the door, I was torn.

Would the Ancient One take me as an apprentice? Would she not?

Who am I kidding…

I was scared she would deem me a threat.

My end game plan was to gain enough power to survive. In my past life, a drunk driver hit me head on. I remember being in the hospital, clinging to life as my family cried and told me they loved me. I remember the pain, the agony.

I died on the operating table.

And then I was reborn in a world where gods existed and human beings weren't the top of the food chain. I couldn't stop the drunk driver from hitting me, but I could prevent my death in this universe. A lot of people would probably ask me, "You just proved that the afterlife is real, you could be reborn into another universe everytime you die!"

What if it was a fluke? What if a cosmic being out there decided I'd be their entertainment? What if I do die and get reborn? Maybe in a world even more dangerous than this one? What if I died and woke up as a muggle in the Harry Potter Universe and see a wizard disaperate only to get obliviated.

What if I don't remember anything when I get reborn again? What if I forget my mother? My first mother? Francine Warren? My dad? My brother? My friends and family, gone.

I wasn't going to risk it. It's the main reason why I was so power hungry. If I could become powerful enough to survive the monsters in this reality, than I won't have to worry. I wasn't going to become a random casualty on the street or some hostage of a supervillain.

I was going to survive.

The Ancient One is one of the most powerful beings on Earth right now. She could tear my soul from my body, banish me to a hell dimension, turn me to atoms…

She could kill me, and it scared me.

But, I needed to learn magic. There were too many threats that couldn't be taken care of by simply punching them in the face. Pangborn was one of my first thoughts, but he could only channel his magic inwards to heal his paralysis. He wasn't a master like The Ancient One or Mordo.

The only answer that I could think of would be to either forgo magic altogether or get over myself and ask for training.

Neither of which I was too keen to do.

But, before I could choose what exactly to do, my choice was made for me as the door opened to reveal a dark skinned man wearing a tunic.

"Come in, You've been expected."

/

(With Ghost)

Ghost wasn't sure she liked Alex's plan with Killmonger.

That isn't to say the plan itself is bad. He knew what Erik wanted, he knew how to control him, and he had a plan in case Erik were to try to backstab him. Overall, using Erik in this capacity was the best option, especially if Alex wanted the secrets of Wakanda.

The issue she had was the simple fact that Erik was both easily predictable and also unpredictable. He was as patient as he was rash and as headstrong as he was relenting.

Erik was an enigma and Ava didn't like it.

"So when are we going on our first mission?" Erik asks her. He had spent the last week training and testing his new abilities. Fire breath, endothermic manipulation, super strength and regeneration, before his enhancement, it was safe to say that he was one of the most dangerous people on the planet. Now? Very few could match him.

Except perhaps the individual at the heart of their oncoming mission.

"In three hours." Ava replies. "Suit up and make sure you have everything you need. We're heading to Barrow, Alaska."

"Alaska? What the fucks all the way up there?"

With a faint smile, she replies.

"An Abomination."

/

"Emil Blonsky is a former special-ops commando with the British Royal Marines who, as of 2008, was on loan to one now ex-General Thaddeus Ross in Ross's crusade against the Gamma Mutate, the Hulk. In this loan period, Blonsky was injected with a replicated variant of the Super Soldier Serum given to Captain America and was later transfused with the Hulk's Gamma irradiated blood. The Serum and the Blood fused and mutated Blonsky into what he is now. The resulting power trip is commonly refered to as the Harlem Incident." Ava debriefed Erik as they flew across the United States to their drop point of Alaska. Her mask off and her hood down. "In his mutated form, Blonsky is shown to be incredibly strong, having thrown several cars across city blocks, superhumanly durable, having shown no damage after grabbing a rocket and holding it to his chest as it exploded in his hand, and superhumanly fast, having shown capable of keeping up with military grade jeeps. Our mission is to break into the facility, release Blonski from Cryostatis and bring him back to base. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah. Why the hell we doing this again?" Killmonger asks. The suit he was wearing was an armored suit similar in appearance to the Atlas Armor, the biggest differences being the claws in the gloves, the bronze paintjob, and the mask design looking more like a jungle cat than the regular tactical masks the armor would usually come with.

"Because Dr. Osborn believes that he can convince Blonski to join us in future missions." She replies with a shrug. "His durability and strength could prove a valuable asset."

"I ain't arguing that…" He shoots back. "How do we know he won't attack us once he's free?"

"I'll handle that. Your job will be to distract the guards while I'm freeing Blonsky." Ava replies as she pulls her mask back on and pulls her hood up. "E.T.A. to Drop Zone is thirty minutes, are you ready?"

With a shrug, Killmonger, now under the code name Bronze Tiger, nods.

"I'm ready. Just try not to get pulverized by Big and Ugly."

Faintly grinning under her mask, she nods.

"Let's get to it then."

/

(With Alex.)

"Thank you." I say to Master Drumm, the protector of the New York Sanctum as he gestures for me to sit down and wait for The Ancient One.

The trip to Kathmandu, Nepal was done through the very quick method of stepping through a magical doorway and through the inner sanctum of this Earth's Magical Community, something I hope to be a part of soon.

Once we entered Kamar-Taj, Drumm brought me to the entrance hall area where I saw the Master who was missing his arm, the one whom Strange mistook for the Ancient one, and The Ancient One herself.

"As much as I'm sure you love messing with people, having them mistake him as the Ancient One, I'm sure you know that that won't work on me." I idly comment as I take the cup of tea she offers.

"No, I can see that it won't." she says with a small sigh. "It is so fun to watch aspiring students first reactions to my title. With Magic, expectations need to be shattered, you understand."

Sipping the tea, I nod. Huh… that was pretty good.

"You probably know why I'm here, but I'll ask anyway for formalities sake… I need to learn magic."

"Oh? Need and want are two separate things, Dr. Osborn. Which is it?" She asks as she carefully walks around the room, almost bored.

If I hadn't spent any time around Ghost, I'd mistake her stature as relaxed.

"Can't it be both?" I reply as I gesture around us. "Magic breaks the fundamental rules of reality and yet in itself follows its own rules. As a Scientist, that's fascinating. To learn how magic works would be incredible. As someone who knows the future… Knows the threats that loom in the horizon… I can't just ignore Magic as a tool and a weapon to use in my arsenal."

"Yes, and what an arsenal it is. Your presence in this universe has clouded my sight, you change that which shouldn't be changed and alter that that should, however… the lives of your friends, while clouded, are still visible." She responds as she waves a finger at me. "You have perfected no less than three serums and created a fourth, you've designed weaponry and armor that would make the likes of Stark be jealous, you've even recruited known killers and murderers with plans to double cross them as soon as you've been given the chance. and you have enhanced yourself with all of it. Tell me, Dr. Osborn. Why do you want to learn Magic when your arsenal has already made you one of the most dangerous individuals on earth?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else to do the job." I answer after a small pause. "While I admit that this timeline is more convoluted, there are similarities that I can't ignore. Thanos, Apocalypse, Galactus, The Dread Lords, among others are just a few of the threats that plague this planet. In the original timeline, Thanos gets the stones and succeeds in destroying half of all life in the galaxy. Apocalypse nearly wipes out Human kind, Galactus nearly eats Earth, The Dread Lords attempt to invade Earth. With the changes made already, whats to say earth gets destroyed? What's to stop these events from happening again?"

"Do you think of yourself so highly that you refuse to see that you are not alone?"

"No, I think so highly of myself that I can't help but see that I'm the only one who knows that the threats are coming." I shoot back, my temper rising slightly but I hold it back. "Name one other person who knows exactly what will happen and how to stop it?"

"Because you refuse to tell anyone! You live in a world of Gods, Sorcerers, Aliens, and Monsters! Could you not tell some of them?"

"Then what?" I ask, shaking my head. "I tell Thor and he runs to Odin. Someone who would probably kill me as soon as look at me considering I know his greatest secrets. I tell Captain America and he'll tell Fury, someone who'll lock me up and interrogate me until I'm no longer useful, and Stark wouldn't believe me until he was confronted by facts, something I won't have until the invasion actually happens."

"And what of your allies? Your friends? Do they not have a right to know?" she asks as she sips her tea, her cautious pacing replaced by her sitting in front of me in a chair she brought out of nowhere.

"They deserve to know, I'm not arguing that point. It's when that I'm trying to determine. The less they know, the less they interfere with my plans."

"You think that wise?"

"I think that necessary for the short term and problematic for the long term if I can't find a way to sooth their tempers once they realize what I could and couldn't prevent." I reply sharply. "How many would abandon me if I refused to change a world altering event? Who would leave if I said I knew what was coming and yet I refused to do anything about it?"

"Less than you would think." She says as she sips her tea. "You put too little faith into your team."

"Or you put too much." I shoot back. "The only one I trust not to leave is Olivia. The rest of them would leave me in a heartbeat if I were to reveal everything."

Sighing, I wipe my hand over my face, idly noticing the aging master that tricked Strange into thinking he was the Ancient One had left sometime during the conversation.

"But this conversation isn't to debate on who I should or shouldn't tell. Its on whether I'm allowed to study magic in the halls of Kamar-Taj." I say, feeling mentally drained.

As she sips her tea, her eyes stare into me as if she were staring into my soul before nodding once.

"Very well, you may learn here. I sense great and terrible things will happen, with and without your interference." She says. "Your presence clouds much, but I can see many of the threats you have mentioned. To leave you without training would be foolish on my part."

As she leads me into the bowels of Kamar-Taj, she continues.

"Besides, I have no doubt that you would simply seek teaching elsewhere, and that would be… problematic."

/

(With Norman)

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, Dr. Stromm. Stark and his suits have left everyone in the dust and the only reason Oscorp is keeping up is because of Alex's own armors and Stark's departure from warfare. We need a step up." Norman replies as he helps his partner set up the Oscorp Oz Formula Chamber.

"But to use the Oz Formula on yourself? Wouldn't it be wiser to use a volunteer?"

"Did Stark let someone else use his armor when it first came out? No, this shows the world that Oscorp is willing to take risks, that we are willing to do what it takes to reach the top." He says with a grin. "Now come on, strap me in."

Stromm wasn't sure how, but he was sure this was a bad idea.

/

**And there we go, another chapter. In this chapter, Ghost and Killmonger go start their first mission. Alex goes to learn magic and explains his own thought process. Norman decides to Supe himself up with the Oz formula. **

**As for next chapter, we see Nat learn of the Think Tank, we see Norman testing out his abilities, and we see Killmonger and Ghost free Abomination.**

**Just a reminder, I have a Pa. Tre. On. Under the same username of TheNamelessScribe. I also have a Discord. JtsBGHP**

** /JtsBGHP**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	14. When Monsters Return

Chapter 13

/

Norman Osborn was ecstatic.

The serum worked like a charm, gifting him strength, speed, reflexes, and speed of thought he hadn't experienced for almost fifteen years! But the best part of it all is how it went beyond that! He was no longer just human, he was beyond peak human, and it was amazing!

He could bench press almost eight tons, he could run faster than some cars, and he could react to things before they become an issue. It was incredible!

The only issue was his own intelligence and the information it gave him.

Whereas before, the designs for Alex's new energy source almost baffled him, he could now understand it perfectly, and while the design was different and the power source was more powerful, this was unmistakably an Arc Reactor.

How did Alex get an Arc Reactor? Did he get the plans for it? Did he steal it? The Stark Expo's Hammer Incident would have allowed anyone to simply pick up some parts from the rubble, but from what he understood, the blast destroyed anything salvageable.

Unless Alex were to get the plans before the incident.

Pulling up footage of the night, he saw when the drones attacked. He saw the people run in panic, and he saw how one drone from each division failed to move.

Now, if it were one or two drones, he would think nothing of it. Maybe there was a malfunction or something similar that prevented them from all attacking, but one drone from each division? That was suspicious.

Watching the drones retreat back into the floor, Norman shifted the camera view to one of the cameras in the garage only to see static.

Someone took out the footage.

Someone didn't want to be seen stealing Hammer Tech Drones, powered by an Arc Reactor.

Alex now has Arc Reactors.

It may be a coincidence, It may have been someone else who did it, but he highly doubted it.

Perhaps he should visit his son and find out exactly what he's been hiding from him…

Besides his son, he has noticed other things. Natalie Rushman was not who she said she was, and with some digging, he was able to find out who she really was.

Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow.

Now why she was pretending to be his secretary, he didn't actually know yet. That part of the puzzle had yet to reveal itself to him, but in time, he hoped to find out exactly what is going on.

But for now, he had business to attend to, the modified Glider designs wouldn't build themselves.

/

Magic, as it turned out, was a lot of memorization. Not only did you have to remember what hand gestures went with which spell, but also in what order those hand gestures should be in. You also had to understand how to draw your energy and the energy around you into the result you want. A lot of it was willpower, but there was technique involved as well.

I was never before more grateful to have an increased intellect and a perfect memory, otherwise this may take me decades of study to gain any form of mastery. With it, I should be a Master in the art in a few months to a few years tops.

"The language of the Mystic Arts is as old as civilization." The Ancient One says as she starts weaving her magic into shape. "The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells", but if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it a "program"; the source code that shapes reality. We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the Multiverse to cast spells, to conjure shields and weapons, to make magic!"

As she finishes, the spell she cast seemed to hum with power before dispersing.

"Magic is divided into two separate categories: Personal energies and Universal energies. Now, all magic is built on the concept that all realities can be reshaped by tapping into the existing power that is found in either themselves, the Universe, or other dimensions." She explains. "Personal energies are those derived from the life force of the sorcerer. Personal energies can only be used to power abilities developed through mental studies and are thus limited to mental powers such as astral projection, hypnotism, telekinesis and telepathy. However, because it is known that the continual use of such energies will fatally deplete the individual by consuming their life force, sorcerers must also learn to harness external forces through meditation techniques and trained willpower. It is known that the students enrolled at K'un Lun are trained to harness an internal force known as Chi as a means to strengthen their own minds and willpower."

"Chi?" I ask. "Isn't that what gives the Iron Fist his abilities?"

"That is correct." She nods. "By harnessing their Chi, the Iron Fist must slay a dragon and punch it in the heart, thus absorbing their spirit and strengthening their Chi to allow them the usage of the Iron Fist. Normally, this is achieved by fighting Shou-Lao the Undying as there are few if any other Dragons alive."

"But to return to our previous train of thought, One of the easier sources that a sorcerer can draw power from are the Universal energies of their home dimension. Universal energies can be used for conjuration and teleportation purposes and are commonly used in battle to create shields and weapons of energy. Universal spells usually require specific gestures and/or words in order to be activated. Some Universal energies can also be used by astral bodies who contain a dimensional anchor in the form of an artifact or an individual. For example, I could use my body as an anchor and push your astral form from your body before bringing it back."

"That is all I will teach to you today, but I expect you to complete some form of self study using the scripts provided in the library."

Nodding, I agree.

"Very good."

And with that, she stood and left.

This was going to be interesting.

/

Olivia Octavius wasn't quite as sold on the magic plan as Alex was.

Not in the sense that it was a bad plan, no. It was more the simple fact that Olivia was a Scientist. She studied how the world worked and she could find ways to test and experiment with her findings. She broke barriers and she could bend the laws of physics to her will using a few grams of Tritium and a few spare parts to create a controlled star.

But Magic? Really? Was Alex so foolish as to believe in Magic? So a few monks could do a nice light show, she had seen better from those Independence Day sparklers you could buy from the right street vendor.

Though she shouldn't be complaining, Alex at least told her where he was going this time. She really didn't want to sound resentful, she really didn't, but ever since Alex hired her, it had always been like this. Secrets upon secrets. He thought he was being smart about it, he thought he was a decent liar.

He was a horrible liar.

So while he thought she wouldn't catch on to his lies, she did. At first it didn't bother her. What her boss did was none of her concern, she was here to her job and that was it. Over time however, she realized that the lies started to sting a little.

Not that his lies affected her work life much, she was here to help Alex's projects, whatever they may be. As long as those projects helped her advance science by leaps and bounds, she didn't really care. Already in his employ, she had perfected a Super Serum, designed a Solar Battery and reverse engineered Tony Starks Arc Reactor, and helped advance the field of Quantum Physics to a point that would rival Hank Pym at this point.

And yet, the dishonesty hurt. It hurt more than it should have. More than it had any right to.

And Olivia had no idea why. They were coworkers, he was her boss for Pete's sake, he had every right to keep secrets from her.

That didn't stop the sting though.

Because she doubted he'd ever change.

/

Ava was now somewhat glad that Osborn had her recruit Killmonger.

Not that she couldn't do this mission alone mind you, but he was one hell of a distraction.

As Ava Ghosted through the Alaskan Compound holding Blonski, the sounds of gunfire and yells of agony piercing her ears, she wonders why.

Why does Osborn want Blonski? It didn't make any sense, was he trying to make some sort of Black Ops team? If so, who would end up being the targets? The only people that are officially part of the team was Killmonger and herself, both killers in their own right, but Blonski? He was a Gamma Mutate, and that was another level of dangerous.

What game was Osborn playing at?

In the end, it didn't matter. She was offered a chance at salvation, a chance that actually seemed viable with Bill's seal of approval, and she wasn't going to waste it asking questions she didn't need the answer to.

Finally reaching the Cryo Chamber that held their prize, Ava carefully and quickly started hacking the control panel of the chamber, slowly heating the chamber and melting the ice, revealing an ugly, mutated face staring back at her.

Minutes passed as the sounds of gunfire and explosions carried on through the halls before the Cryo Chamber finally finished melting, the face inside the chamber flexing its now thawed muscles before its eyes snapped open and the door blasted off, flying through an intangible Ghost.

The Monster that was once Emil Blonski stepped out of the now ruined chamber, stretching itself out, its bones cracking due to the lack of movement during its tenure in ice. Once it finished, Blonski turned to look at Ghost with a sick grin, as if he couldn't wait to crush her like a bug.

"Emil Blonski, I've come on behalf of my employer. He is offering you a chance to fight someone even stronger than the Hulk if you join him."

Pausing mid step, Blonski mulls over the girls words. A chance to fight someone stronger than the Hulk, eh?

"And who would that be?" He growled.

"My employer has failed to give me the name of the individual." She replied easily.

With a scoff, Abomination shrugs.

"Fine, but if my opponent isn't a challenge, your employer will have me to deal with." He growls as he follows Ghost back through the facility towards the sounds of explosions.

"I'm sure he would offer a challenger worthy of your skill, but if not, you may have more trouble with my employer than anyone he sends your way."

"HA!" he laughs. He liked this girl, she actually thinks her employer could beat him!?

Ava smirks under her mask. She wondered if Alex would fight Abomination like he fought Killmonger? If he did, she was putting money on her boss.

In the meantime however, they needed to get out of there and report back to base.

Mission Complete.

/

And there we have it! Another chapter!

We've got Norman figuring stuff out, Alex learning the basics of magic, 'Liv wanting to know the truth, and freeing Abomination!

Next Chapter: Learning more magic, Abomination find out who Alex is, Norman does stuff, and the AVENGERS will hopefully start soon.

Just a thank you to my Pat Rons

The Gremlins:

Franklin Martinez!

The Goblins:

Monstermash!

The Orcs:

DavidJP!

Julian Rocamora!

The Dragons:

Definitely not Dio!

Just a reminder, I have a Discord Server /JtsBGHP


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 15

/

**Hey y'all! Just figured I'd answer some reviews real quick before getting busy with the story!**

**To spaceman89: How so? Others may discover what he's been up to, but I don't think they will take over.**

**To Maq: Alex isn't trying to be an A-Hole, its just that he completely lacks trust in anyone because he fears their reactions. As for hiring villains, its because of their general lack of morals and willingness to get stuff done, and at this point, I'd call Abomination and Killmonger the only real Villains. The rest have either been redeemed or won't go down the original path. Alex will get beat down. won't say when, or how, but it will happen.**

**Also, everyone seems to be anti-Blonski. Why is that? He is a skilled strategist and a competent fighter who has more experience using his enhanced body to fight. This gives Alex a competent team member and a more durable combat instructor. His battle lust will only enhance his loyalty to Alex. Aim Blonski at Thanos and he'll do anything to get the chance to fight him.**

**Anyway, with that done, On with the story!**

/

Natasha Romanoff quickly realized that her time as Norman's secretary was coming to a close. She could tell he had his suspicions about her from day one, but with the way he was acting over the past few weeks, she was worried he had figured her out.

Which wasn't the worst thing that could happen, especially not now that she had gained more information on Oscorp and Alex's little Think Tank. The technology and advancements in medicine and science would make SHIELDS R&D department wet themselves with envy.

But as for her original mission, she had found no record of Bill Foster, at least officially. She had however discovered several shipping records for various components that looked like they could help access the Quantum Realm.

She was by far no expert in the subject, but she knew enough to fake a conversation. This, if nothing else, proved Bill Foster worked for Alex directly.

Noone else within the scientific community had anywhere near the level of experience that Bill Foster had, that is, if you discount Hank Pym. She doubted, however that Pym would willingly work with Oscorp or anyone with the Osborn name. If she remembered correctly, there was some bad blood between Norman and Hank, though over what? She couldn't accurately say.

So as she sent her replacement an E-Mail, she started packing her meager things and prepared to leave.

Her Mission was complete, now all that was left was to brief Director Fury.

/

Kaecilius was a surprisingly good teacher.

"In order to master your magic, you must first master your body." He says as we circle each other in an open pavilion, the two of us in combat stances as we wait for the other to make the first strike.

"I gotta warn you, my body is a bit tougher than yours." I reply easily before I step forward and throw a punch only for Kaecilius to catch my wrist and use my momentum against me, pulling me into a choke hold.

"Strength does not mean skill." he whispers into my ear. "Power does not equate to skill. Nothing but time and training equals skill."

Elbowing him in the gut, making sure I don't hurt him too bad, I break free from his hold and quickly back away.

"No, but it sure helps." I smirk as I get back into position.

"You're sloppy." He snarls as he steps forward and strikes me in the chest, knee and face, yet only managing to move my head to the side. "To a normal man, you would be on your knees by now… Perhaps we need to up the stakes?"

As he says this, he backs up and picks up a pair of scythe daggers from where they lay in the weapon rack.

If I was right, these were the weapons he used to behead the librarian.

"Conjure a weapon." he orders me as he gently rubs his chest where I elbowed him.

Over the past few weeks, I had learned a lot. Not as much as I would have liked, but I have learned how to make portals, how to make an eldritch whip, and a few other constructs, but for the sake of simplicity, I created the eldritch whips as instructed.

Without warning, he lunges at me, slashing at my chest and neck, my Spider-Sense barely warning me in time to avoid the attacks.

"FIGHT!" He yells as he lunges again. "FIGHT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Catching one of his daggers in the whip, I move to yank the dagger away only for him to find an opening and slash my side. My Spider-Sense wailing in my head as I disarm him of one of his daggers and the wound on my side heals itself.

"You aren't human… are you?" He asks me after a pause before lunging at me again, feinting and striking my face across the eye.

"Gah!" I yell as I take a step back, the wound healing already, but the pain lingering a few moments longer. Rolling back, I pick up the discarded dagger and disperse my whip. Dodging another of his strikes, I duck forward and feint at legs before lunging up and slash at his chest. Jumping back once the strike was done.

"You are a very fast learner." He states as he puts a hand to his chest. Pulling it back, he sees blood and with a feral grin, we begin again.

As surprising as it was, I was learning. I was watching his movements, the way he fought, how he moved, and when he struck in a way similar to how I watched Killmonger when we fought. Because of the Oz Formula in my system, I was a genius, but I also had a perfect memory. I could watch them fight and learn from them by just watching them.

It was a good thing I learned and mastered the art of using a Sling Ring. I needed a way to get to base and back quickly. I now spend my days studying as a Wizard and my nights training with Abomination as Killmonger and Ghost go on missions.

I was learning much.

But as I watched the Master of the Mystic Arts, I learned more.

And I grew stronger.

/

Emil Blonski was both curious and confused.

When he woke up, he was ready and willing to rip and tear anyone and anything in his way to get to Banner and the Hulk, and yet… he was stopped by a girl in a white and grey suit.

He could have crushed her underfoot. He could have ripped her head off her shoulders as easily as someone snaps a toothpick, and yet, she stopped him with a few words and a chance.

A chance to fight someone more powerful, more dangerous than the Hulk.

At first he agreed due to some sick amusement. Who besides himself was truly more powerful than the Hulk? The mere thought caused him to laugh at the offer. Who did this mysterious employer think he could send him after to test his strength and might?

But another part of him was curious. Was this employer telling the truth? Offering a chance to fight someone worthy of his own raw power?

So he agreed to follow her. Why not? After all, if they tried anything, he could take them out easily.

Then he met Killmonger, a fiery ex-JSOC Operative capable of fighting off over a dozen SHIELD Agents at once.

So, of course, he decided to help. He needed to let off some steam anyway.

The Agents didn't stand a chance, and it was truly refreshing to just prove his strength.

They ripped and tore through the Agents, Killmonger with his fiery breath and burning hands. Ghost merely phased through the opposition, destroying hearts, snapping necks, and more before vanishing and reappearing farther down and closer to the exit.

And Blonski? He crushed the agents underfoot.

So when they left, the base that was once his prison now lay in ruin.

When they finally returned to what the girl, Ghost she called herself, called Home Base, he was pleasantry surprised.

The airfield was in the middle of the New York Countryside with a single massive hanger that held their CXD 23215 Airborne Mobile Command Station, a massive jet that he remembered being used in the British Air Force, though this version seemed to be heavily modified. To the left of the Hanger stood a building that reminded him of Bunkers of sorts. They even had a garage that was outfitted as a bedroom for him should he want to use it.

He was still going to leave if this benefactor didn't offer him a suitable challenge.

And then, he showed up.

The Benefactor.

Alex Osborn.

Considering they were in the middle of nowhere, Blonski was curious how he showed up so fast. This wasn't the type of place where you would just be in the neighborhood.

But that wasn't important.

What was important was the conversation Alexander offered.

"Mister Blonski!" he greeted as he walked into the hanger while the other two members of their group left, slipping something into his pocket as he did so. "Glad you could make it, how do you like your accommodations?"

"They're fine." Blonski growled back. "But you know why I'm here. Ghost says you know of someone who would be a challenge to me? Someone stronger than the Hulk?"

"That is more or less accurate. I have it on good standing that the individual in question is capable of fighting and beating the Hulk in one on one combat if the opportunity is provided." Osborn corrects carefully.

"Then who is it? Where are they? When can I fight!?" He growled as his fists tightened. He was restless, he wanted a worthy opponent damn it!

"Right here."

With those words, Osborn shifted in a manner not dissimilar to how Blonski shifted when he was injected with the Hulks Blood.

The shift was sudden and smooth as his bones grew and his skin stretched, the muscles bulging as the once small if fit human became tall enough to reach up to his chin.

Stepping back, Blonski takes in the smaller Gamma Mutates appearance and immediately notices some differences and similarities between himself, the Hulk, and Osborn.

To start with, Osborn was a deep green, darker than the Hulks, with orange pulsing veins and eyes. Even the back of his throat glowed with something like fire like Killmonger. The horns on his head were a tad strange, but the rest of him, the raised skeletal structure and the muscles, those were familiar.

"I'm offering you a chance to become one of Earths most powerful warriors. You will fight Gods, you will fight monsters, and you will prove that you are one of Earth's Mightiest." Alexander says with a deep rumble as he pulls up footage on a holographic screen that pops up out of nowhere, showing events in New Mexico where a suit of armor fought a blonde wielding a hammer and his friends, San Francisco where Obadiah Stane fought Tony Stark in their Iron Suits, In New York where Ivan Vanko fought Tony Stark again with an army of drones. "In exchange, I want you to train me. I can use my human form fine, but certain techniques don't carry over very well in this form. Size, durability, and strength, while good in theory, make it difficult to train with someone without breaking them in half."

Watching the screens for a few moments, he turns to the smaller mutate.

"Why should I? I could crush you right now and leave. I've been wanting a rematch with the Hulk since your lackey's woke me up." He rumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Because you lost. You lost to Hulk and you would again if you were to fight." The Horned Gamma monster answered, much to the older and taller ones frustration. "I've studied Banner and his alter ego for a while now and I've realized several things. For one, he only gets stronger. The angrier he becomes, the stronger he gets, so the more you fight him, the angrier he will become. The Stronger he will become. Not only that, but The Hulk has the mentality of a baby. It relies off of instincts. He has no training at all."

"So you're saying there's no chance. That I'd lose no matter what. The longer he fights, the better he becomes!" Blonski snarled in anger.

"More or less." Osborn replied. "But that isn't always true. He relies on instinct because he hasn't had time to develop, therefore he gets angry a lot easier. The reason behind that is Banner's own distrust of the Hulk and refusal to allow Hulk out so he could learn. Right now, the Hulk doesn't have much strategy besides smashing. So right now his weakness is his lack of strategy, something you possess."

"And what if Banner decides to give Hulk control?" Blonski asked. "What if Hulk learns and starts to become a strategist?"

"Are you or are you not an Ex- Special Ops soldier, part of the British Royal Marines?" Osborn asked as if Blonski was stupid. "It would take years before he was anywhere near your own tactical level. It's why my team rescued you. Besides your immense size, strength, and durability, you are also an expert tactician. I need to be taught that."

After a pause, Abomination replied.

"I'll train you, but the next time something happens, I want in." Blonski growls.

"Deal."

/

Training with Blonski was like training with a drill sergeant.

Except the Drill Sergeant was twelve foot tall and strong enough to throw trucks like they were softballs.

It wasn't all bad though, I used what I learned from Killmonger and Kaecilius in our fights and he was quick to correct my technique. While Kaecilius had the skill, he didn't have the military background, and while Killmonger had the background and skill, Blonski still had over a decade of experience on him and the experience in using an enhanced body like mine.

He was by far the best choice.

As time went on, I slowly became more proficient in Magic and combat. With my enhanced body, sleep became something I rarely ever had to do, so I used that time to my advantage to master everything I could and whatever was thrown my way. Energy manipulation, Astral Projection, shield charms, portals, conjuring, transfiguration, spacial manipulation, and the ability to enter other realms like the Mirror Dimension and more.

But I was nowhere near done. I was a novice at best. Many of the Masters here would still wipe the floor with me. I wasn't so naive to ignore that.

That didn't mean I wasn't learning, no. Far from it. I was learning at a pace that would put Strange to shame, it just wasn't at the speed that I wanted.

It was a good thing I had other projects going then, Ava and the Team finishing missions for me and the Think Tank finishing up projects left and right, and with Hammer Industries in the finishing stages of its rebranding, we were as prepared as we could be.

And just in time too, if my timeline was correct, Loki should make an appearance within the next few months.

I just hoped we'd be ready.

We needed to be.

/

**Writing long chapters is hard I've realized. **

**Next Chapter: Mission with the Team, recruitment, Wakanda, Avengers.**

Just a thank you to my Pat Rons****

The Gremlins:**  
**Franklin Martinez!****

The Goblins:**  
**Monstermash!

****

The Orcs:**  
**DavidJP!**  
**Julian Rocamora!****

The Dragons:**  
**Definitely not Dio!****

Just a reminder, I have a Discord Server! /JtsBGHP


	16. To Divert an Atom

Chapter 16

/

Just a general Warning, Fight Scene may be a bit brutal. Discretion is advised.

\

Olivia was less than impressed.

With Alex off on his 'Magical Awakening' it has fallen to Olivia to ensure that the Think Tank runs as smoothly as possible, this means that she is in charge of doling out responsibilities, ensuring everything stays on schedule, and making sure that there are no major accidents or insane thus far everything has been running smoothly.

Peter had finished over a dozen blueprints for various devices that could be used in search and rescue, police work, and by the fire department, among which included schematics for a scanning device that would detect the human pulse through concrete, a fireproof suit that was far lighter and more temperature controlled than a the regular fireman gear, and a tranquilizer bullet that could take down anyone non lethally in one shot. He had even perfected the Spider-Limbs as he called them. His own version of her own arms.

Bill was working on and nearing completion on the Quantum Stabilizing Jewelry for Ava and he had started working on both the Hornet Suit and the Quantum Tunnel.

Even she had been able to work on her own projects recently, finishing up the odds and ends that Alex had given her, but she also started working on creating a suit of her own. She had the Oz Formula in her system and the Arms… While her heart always belonged to Science, Alex had seemed worried about some sort of threat. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared at least.

But then there was Maya, Curt, and Sam. The Genetic Side of their Think Tank.

Sure, their work on the Grail Formula was amazing and could cure nearly any disease thrown at it. Sure they each had their own experiments running in the background, Curt with his Lizards, Maya with her Plants, and Sam with his research into Gamma.

Olivia was not expecting… this.

"What, exactly, am I looking at?" She sighs as she rubs her forehead. The three other scientists portraying various states of guilt or pride at their creations, Curt has a somewhat sheepish grin on his face as he scratched the chin of the… thing, its tail wagging and its tongue panting. Maya had a somewhat smug smirk on her face as her own creation lazed at her feet while Sam had a manic grin on his face, the effect making his oversized cranium ripple in ways that were quite honestly disturbing. His own creation standing at attention by his side.

"Well, you see, we were all researching our respective serums and enhancements and determine how they worked in different settings and towards different genetic structures..." Curt started with a small shrug. His creation since rolling onto its back to allow its master to pet its scaled belly.

"So we all decided to have a bit of a contest, see which one could create the best serum that would affect differing genetic sequences in the most optimal manner." Maya continued, her own creatures fluffy fur barely hiding how it calmly watching Olivia with eyes that burned with the fires of Extremis.

"So we each picked out our own test subject and started experimenting. We decided that the common Canis Lupis Familiaris would be the best option in this case, hence why you are looking at three enhanced Super-Dogs." Sam finished as he reached down and patted the side of his Gamma enhanced Pit Bull.

"So you enhanced three dogs with your own serums with absolutely no thought as to how this could go wrong?" Olivia sighed as she looked at the three dogs.

Curt had used his Lizard based Formula it seemed, and while for humans it was nearly perfected, it seemed with Dogs it completely changed their genetic structure. What was once a Bull Mastiff was now a scaled version of what it once was, his paws turned to claws and his tail now bore more resemblance to that of a Komodo Dragon than that of a Dog and size wise, where it would normally reach a mans waist, it now reached his shoulder.

Maya's Dog was a Poodle, and it looked like a poodle.

If Poodles were three times bigger than normal and glowed like it swallowed hellfire.

Sam's Pit Bull almost reached his shoulder in size and sheer muscle. With green skin and sharp teeth, he looked like it could tear apart solid steel with little issue.

"Kinda?" Curt replies before pausing. "Actually, yeah..."

With a sigh, Olivia rubbed her forehead once more before looking to the sky as if to ask for strength.

"Fine. What's done is done." She starts and hides a small smile at the three scientists looks of joy. "But, you will care for them, feed them, and you get to tell Alex exactly what happened and why there are three enhanced canines running around the lab."

Immediately their faces dropped somewhat before they firmed with resolve.

"Also, so I can fill out the paperwork, what are their names?"

"Rexy." Curt immediately replies as he kept petting the now named Lizard Dog.

"Hestia." Maya replies as she glances down at the fiery Poodle.

"Brutus." Sam answers simply.

"Alright then. Just… keep them out of trouble." Olivia sighs as she leaves their part of the lab. Honestly what she needed now was a drink, but with those three? Even with her immunity to alcohol, she should probably make sure they didn't do anything else that would require her to do more paperwork than necessary.

In the meantime however, she should welcome the newest members of the team that Ava brought them.

/

Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens was getting impatient.

He had dedicated his life to Avenging his father. He had trained and fought so as to prepare for the inevitability of him hunting down and killing the man who killed his father.

And what? He was told he'd be running errands for some rich white dude and now he isn't even doing anything! All they've done so far was rescue Blonski. He's heard that Ghost has gone on a few solo missions and Blonski has been training the Boss, so where does that leave him? Bored out of his mind.

He wanted action. He would prefer to go out and kill his fathers killer like he had planned for so long. He has the power, he has the skill, he could do it.

But Osborn promised him the perfect opportunity, the perfect moment to strike. When they were weak and on their knees.

He just hopes it would happen sooner rather than later.

"Suit up, We've got a mission." He hears from the door to his room. Looking over, Ava was leaning in just enough to make sure he got ready before nodding and leaving to get Blonski.

"Finally." He grins. Throwing on his armor, he grabs his helmet and leaves to follow Ghost to the plane.

By the time he got there, both Blonski and Ava were onboard and ready to go.

"What's the mission?" Erik asks as he sits down, helmet in his hands and a grin on his face. "Taking out some criminal kingpin? Some corporate espionage? What's happening?"

Rolling her eyes, Ava pressed a button on her glove which activated several holograms showing what looked like an abandoned military base.

"This is Alkali Lake, an abandoned military base for the Canadian Military. The problem is that it isn't abandoned." Ghost explains. "Inside, Colonel William Stryker runs his own mutant experimentation ring with an estimated dozen mutants held inside at any given point in time. Our mission is to enter the facility and free the mutants. Our secondary objective is this." On the screen, a meteor like rock appeared.

"Adamantium. One of the most durable metals on the planet and right now Stryker is in possession of it. It needs to be kept warm in order to prevent hardening as it is nearly indestructable and therefore not malleable in its hardened state. Dr. Osborn wants it for some of his projects."

"The plan is simple, I will enter the facility and unlock the door from the inside allowing you two access. Abomination, your mission will be the Mutants. You will free them and lead them back to the Airborn Mobile Command Center where they will stay in the hold. Bronze Tiger, you will find and acquire the Adamantium."

As she says this she passes him a tube like item with a large tube attached to the end.

"This should help you collect the Adamantium while it's in its liquid state and keep it that way."

"And what would you be doing?" Blonski growls.

"Stryker has almost thirty years worth of Mutant research in his databanks, I will be finding it and acquiring it for Dr. Osborn."

With a nod from Blonski, she continues.

"There will be opposition. Our intel says that Stryker's assisstant may be a mutant with an enhanced healing factor. She is classified as highly dangerous. If you see her, take her out as quickly as possible, but keep her alive." She punctuates the statement as she shows a picture of the assistant, _Yuriko Oyama._

_"__There may be more, but she will be the main opposition. Again, unless you have obtained your target, take her out as quickly as possibl__e, preferably in a non lethal manner. Our informant believes that she may be under some kind of mind control. Subdue her if possible and return her to the __A.M.C.__C.__ and lock her up in the medical bay under the enhanced protection."_

_With nods of understanding from the team, she turns off the holograms and nods back. _

_"We should be arriving in the next few hours. Take a nap if you can, keep yourself occupied if you can't. Just be ready for the drop off."_

It may not be Wakanda, but at least Killmonger had a mission.

/

The landing zone was rather barren and about half a mile from the facility. Having landed, Emil Blonski and Erik Stevens were waiting for Ghost to send the signal.

"Who do you suppose the informant is?" Erik asks as he fiddles with the strap of his modified assault rifle. The cold weather of Canada barely affecting his superheated body.

"Don't really care." Blonski shrugs. "As long as the information is viable and we don't run in unprepared, I couldn't care less. I've run operations where the person in charge refuses to give us all the information or doesn't deem it pertinent to explain exactly what we're getting into. As long as we have enough information to finish the mission with minimal casualties, I don't give a damn who the informant is."

"I respect that." Killmonger replies while nodding his head. "Still kinda strange though..."

"What's strange?" Blonski asks, glancing at Stevens for a moment before returning to wait for the signal.

"I just think its kind of strange how Osborn seems to know so much. He knew where I was, who I was, what I was planning on doing, and how to convince me to stay with him. He knows who you are, where you were held, and how to convince you to join and train him. Now we're in the middle of nowhere stealing some indestructible metal, freeing a bunch of mutants, and stealing there data, and yet, how did he know this place even existed?"

"I said I didn't care where the intel came from, that doesn't mean I trust Osborn. He's hiding something, something big." Blonski replies as their comms started beeping. "Eventually we may find out what. There's the signal. You know your job."

With that, Abomination grabs Killmonger by the waist and leaps from his position, landing near the facility and charging through the now open doors.

/

Abomination was having the time of his life.

Bullets barely tickled, rockets were easily caught and tossed aside, and the soldiers that the Colonel had in his employ were easily crushed. HE was the strongest and none could challenge that!

He wished there was someone here to test his strength, but he would make do with the mere foot soldiers sent to distract him.

"Blonski, make your way to the holding cells at the east end of the facility. Security footage shows five prisoners with varying abilities." he hears Ghost say through his communicator, snapping him from his blood lust.

"Ten-Four. Any sign of Stryker or his Assistant?"

"Stryker has been taken care of and shouldn't be a problem. His assistant wasn't with him." Ghost replied with an almost audible grimace. "Keep a lookout, sources say she shouldn't be underestimated."

"Understood." Blonski replies, falling back into the familiarity of being a soldier. "What will I be expecting when I see the prisoners?"

"Elizabeth Braddock. Alias, Psylocke. A powerful telepath and telikenetic. She can also create psionic weaponry that damages an individual psychically, supposedly Stryker was using her to test some sort of device. Something called Cerebro." She says after a pause. "Kurt Wagner. Alias, Nightcrawler. A blue skinned mutant with a prehensile tail and the ability to teleport and camouflage themselves in the shadows. Stryker was planning on using him to assassinate the President to spread Anti-Mutant hysteria. Sarah Rushman. Alias, Marrow. A mutant with excessive bone growth who can use the excess bones as weapons and armor. Stryker was going to use her as an assassin to target mutants."

Smashing through a doorway, Blonski could see the holding cells in the distance as he smashes his way through the footsoldiers Stryker has in his employ.

"And who's the last one?" Blonski asks as he grabs a soldier by the face and uses him as a club and meat shield against his companions.

"Clarice Ferguson. Alias, Blink. A mutant with the ability to create portals that could teleport people and objects. So far there is nothing here that explains why Stryker wanted her or why she was here."

"Understood. Coming up on the cells now, I'll contact you once we're back at the A.M.C.C."

Cutting the call, Abomination throws his meat shield aside and steps down into the detainment center.

There were dozens of cages, each empty except for four of them holding the mutants that Ava had just told him about.

Walking further into the detainment center, Blonski walks up to the nearest occupied cage holding what looked to be a young girl with bone spikes protruding from her back, arms, and face. As she looked up at him in shock, he grabs ahold of the cage and _lifts,_ ripping the entire cage from the ground.

"Why don't you help me free the others, little one?" he gently asks the girl, Sarah if he remembered her name right.

As shock turns to awe as she watches his feet of strength, she quickly nods and runs over to who Blonski assumes was Blink, glancing at his own raised skeleton as she does so. Breaking off a bone spike from her fingers, she starts picking the lock.

"Who are you?" he hears from one of the other cages. Turning to face and steps over to the speaker, he sees a purple haired woman wearing a strange metal contraption on her head and metal cuffs on her hands that cover her forearms up to her elbows.

"That's not important right now." He rumbles. Grabbing the cage as he did Marrows, he rips the cage from the ground before throwing it aside. "I'm assuming the tiara is to block your telepathy?"

Nodding, Psylocke grimaced as he didn't do anything.

"Go see Marrow. She can help you remove your cuffs and crown." He merely says.

"What, you won't do it?" She asks incredulously.

Lifting one of his massive hands in response, he just smirks. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not one for gentle."

By the time he got to the last cage, Marrow had finished picking the lock on Blink's cage and had started working on Nightcrawlers.

"Go help Braddock." He tells her as he grabs the cage bars as he has the last two and lifts, ripping the final cage from the ground.

"Mien Gott..." the blue skinned mutant gasps as he looks at Abomination.

"Listen up." Blonski says, his voice carrying through the cell block and getting the four mutants attention. "My team and I have come to rescue you and tear this place down. Our Airborn Mobile Command Center is about a mile from here. Once we get there, you will have access to food, water, and a place to rest. Is that understood?"

Immediately, Psylocke raised a now free hand.

"How do we know we can trust you and your team?"

"It's either us or you can try to survive the Canadian wilderness on your own. Your choice." he bluntly states before turning around and heading to the stairs leading back into the main facility.

Immediately he could hear a bamf type noise and a poof of smoke appears in front of him.

"Please, mien freund, lead the way." Wagner says with a small and somewhat sheepish smile.

Glancing behind him revealed the rest of the rescued mutants standing behind him, waiting for him to take the lead.

"Very well, Let's go. Blink, Nightcrawler, can either of you teleport a large group?"

As Nightcrawler shakes his head no, Blink perks up and nods. "I can!"

"If Psylocke were to take the position of the AMCC from my mind, could you use that information to create a portal there?" He asks as he makes sure to keep a lookout.

Blink looks at Psylocke for a moment. "I think so? I've never tried it, so I'll give it a shot."

"Psylocke?"

Glancing at Blonski, she nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Got it."

Almost immediately, a giant pink portal appeared in front of the group leading into the Canadian Wilderness, and in a short walking distance, their Airborn Mobile Command Center.

"Come on, before more troops show up." Blonski rumbles as he steps through, shaking his head at the odd feeling of knowing someone was in his head.

His mission was complete, now to wait for the rest of his team.

/

"Bronze Tiger, what's your status? Blonski's freed the mutant prisoners and I'm almost done gathering the information." Killmonger hears from his communicator.

"I've run into a bit of a snag." He grinds out as he lay with his face pinned to the ground, Lady Deathstrike being the one to pin him to the ground.

Twisting his body, he is able to throw her off him and get up. On the bright side, he had the adamantium, on the bad side, as soon as he finished using the device to gather the extremely durable metal, he had been blindsided by Deathstrikes punch to the face. Luckily he healed, but he did not appreciate that at all.

Getting back to his feet, he checks the vial of Adamantium before getting into a fighting stance.

"Come on then, bitch. I can do this all day." he smirks as he heats himself up, his eyes and mouth glowing with the heat.

Silently, Deathstrike seems to judge him before flexing her arms and wrists, extending her adamantium coated nails.

"Holy shit." Killmonger mutters at the sight before charging in, though as he charged, Deathstrike seemed to see his attack coming and launched herself into the air, spinning like the blades of a helicopter, slashing Killmonger across the face.

"Argh!" He growls as he plows through the attack and throws a punch, slamming into her chest with enough force to throw her across the room.

Landing on her back, Killmonger attempts to take advantage and punch at her face only for Deathstrike to use her claws to cut his hand off and stab him in the chest. Using his distraction, she snakes around him and stabs him in the back and throws him into one of the pillars of the room.

Charging at Killmonger's downed form, he twists and lands a superheated haymaker in her stomach, tearing through the skin and tissue, his fist grabbing her spine and throwing her across the room as hard as he could.

Within moments the gaping hole in her stomach was healed and she was back in the fight.

"Why won't you stay down!?" Killmonger asks as he charges the woman. Ducking under a slash from her nails, he punches her again in the stomach, though this time it wasn't hard enough to rip through her organs, it was strong enough to lift her off the ground and away from him.

That is, if she hadn't stabbed his arms with her claws and using the momentum to spring back and kick him in the face.

Stabbing into his back, the regenerating mutant threw him into the air like a beach ball for him to land on a metal grate overhanging a tub of water. Before he can recover, she was under him, stabbing into his back like a demented cat.

"AARGH!" He yells in pain as she wraps one hand around his throat, the blades stabbing through his esophagus, while the other hand repeatedly stabbed through his armor and into his back. Superheating his body, Killmonger melts the grate that separated the two, causing them both to plummet into the water below. Using his position, he quickly straddles her and pins her underwater by her arms, his orange hands causing the water to steam and boil.

Slowly, slower than he would like, her movements became more sluggish, her arms slowly stopped trying to struggle from his grasp before her movements finally stopped and her claws retracted.

Waiting a few more seconds, Killmonger lifts her from the water and tosses her onto the concrete floor. Double checking the adamantium to ensure it was safe, he called Ghost.

"Adamantium secure, Target neutralized." he simply says as he climbs from the tank of water and collapses next to Yuriko's unconscious form. God he was tired.

"Understood, I'm finished here, we'll meet back at the A.M.C.C."

"Ten-Four." He sighs before hauling himself back to his feet.

Throwing the Adamantium laced mutant over his shoulder he sighs.

"You stab me while I'm carrying you, I'm gonna leave your ass here. I don't care what Ghost says."

And with that, Killmonger starts hiking his way back to the A.M.C.C.

/

Ghost was learning more and more about Alkali Lake as she downloaded information from Stryker's Computers. For example, they had complete blueprints for the entire facility and blueprints for several other facilities such as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Muir Island. Not only that, but there were plans for mutant hunting weapons, drones capable of determining if a person had the X-Gene or not, and more.

She didn't read all of it, but from what she did read, Alex could use this.

"Bronze Tiger, what's your status? Blonski's freed the mutant prisoners and I'm almost done gathering the information." She says over the communicator.

"I've run into a bit of a snag." She hears him say before the sounds of combat reach her ears.

"Damn it." She mutters as she glances at the cooling form of Stryker's Corpse. She had hoped that she would be the one to take on Stryker's Assistant, Yuriko. Not because she liked to fight, not because she felt she could take her down the fastest, but because despite it all, she was the least likely to kill her. Blonski would have either crushed Yuriko or Yuriko would have annoyed him enough for him to start tearing down the base around them while Stevens would sooner turn her to ash as keep her alive.

A ding catches her attention causing her to turn and look at the computer. _Download Complete._

"Finally." She mutters as she grabs the USB stick and phases through the floor to the ground below. Landing in a crouch, she takes off running. While Killmonger is fighting Yuriko, she has one more thing to do.

As she rounds corners and runs through hallways, she starts placing tiny disks about the size of quarters on the walls. Every corner, pillar, wall, window, and door got at least one of these disks placed on it.

"I really hope this works." She mutters as she phases through doors to get the harder to reach areas.

By the time she finished, nearly everywhere in the base besides the room holding Killmonger and Yuriko had been rigged to explode.

"Adamantium secure, Target neutralized." she hears over her comm.

"Understood, I'm finished here, we'll meet back at the A.M.C.C." she quickly replies.

As far as Ava was concerned, the mission was a success.

/

"-the adamantium was secured, the mutants rescued, the facility was destroyed, and the information is being sent through the private connection you provided." Ghost finishes telling me as the team fly back to their base.

"Good work." I reply as I sit on my bed in Kamar- Taj, going over the information she sent me. "Who were the mutants you rescued?"

"Kurt Wagner, A.K.A. Nightcrawler. Elizabeth Braddock, A.K.A. Psylocke. Sarah Rushman, A.K.A. Marrow, and Clarice Ferguson, A.K.A. Blink."

"Powers?" I ask calmly. I was now infinitely thankful that I had picked up magic when I had. Otherwise I would have next to no mental defences. Now though? I may not be able to stop Psylocke if she really tried to read my mind, but I could redirect her at least.

"Wagner can teleport and camouflage in shadows, Rushman can use her bony protrusions as weaponry or armor, Ferguson can create portals and create what she calls blink daggers that could teleport a person, and Braddock is a powerful telepath and telekinetic who can create psionic weaponry." she replies as if reading their files. Knowing her though, she probably was.

"Interesting." I reply. "I'll meet them at Home Base and speak with them personally, see who would be willing to join the Think Tank or your team."

"Understood. In the meantime I'll make sure they are comfortable."

"I trust you will. Now, what of Yuriko? Stryker's assistant?"

"We've sedated her, though we aren't entirely sure how long that will last. Her healing factor means we need to use much more than originally thought. We're keeping her separated from the rest of the mutants in order to prevent any lingering hostilities."

"Smart move." I nod. "Once you land, transfer her into the medical bay and stop sedating her, let her wake up but be ready to restrain her again. I want to make sure it was mind control before allowing her freedom."

"And if she wasn't being influenced by Stryker?"

"Put her in Cryostasis. Nothing we have currently could really kill her, but I won't allow her to be a threat to the freed mutants or to us."

After a pause, she nods her head. "Understood, Sir."

"If she proves that she was under Stryker's control then I'll offer to hire her as my assistant. Stryker may have been a racist prick, but he was smart. Having an unkillable bodyguard would be useful."

"Oh? I'm not sure Dr. Octavius would appreciate that." She replies with a small grin.

What? Why wouldn't 'Liv appreciate...

"What are you talking about?"

"Not a thing." She says with an even bigger grin. "I'm afraid I need to go check on our guests, making sure they settle in."

And before I could stop her, the connection was cut.

"What the- Why would…" Sighing, I shake my head. The only way to figure that out would be to ask 'Liv, and the way Ava phrased it, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know…

Sending off some of the plans Ava recovered to my personal construction company, I start my nightly routine and prepare for bed. So far everything was going according to plan, something that scared me to no end. Ava's collected a few more scientists, Quentin Beck and Noah Burstein specifically, Abomination hasn't tried crushing everything, Killmonger hasn't demanded I send them after Wakanda yet, and they were able to successfully derail X2 before it took place.

Even the Gene Squad's new pets haven't caused an issue besides that one time Maya's dog burned a hole in the floor by peeing.

Something is going to go horrifically wrong and I have no idea what.

Shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts, I finish my stretches and sit on my bed, calming my mind before allowing my astral form to float away from my body.

Which, to be honest, was a weird experience. Seeing my body from an outside perspective, one that isn't a mirror? It's weird though not unwelcome.

The best part about Astral Projection is that while my body rests, though it doesn't really need that much since I've been enhanced, my mind can study. It was one of the tricks I stole from Strange and it was by far not the last, but this method definitely helped my studies and allowed me to fly through the books in the library at record speed and allowed me to blow through my studies in such a time that most of the Masters assumed I was cheating somehow.

In a way, I was.

But this time, I wasn't here to study magic. Instead I was here to study something different.

The Time Stone.

Or, more accurately, the device that houses it.

Obviously I wasn't going to steal it, I wasn't stupid. I was however, curious. The Eye of Agamotto itself held many enchantments that allowed a wizard to wield the stone without consequences like wielding the Tesseract or the Aether would. If I could copy the enchantments and use them on something else, for example a bracelet, necklace, or gauntlet, theoretically I could create something that could house the other stones.

Or at lease contain them in a way to get them away from Thanos.

So, floating into the chamber holding the stone, I start studying.

And I quickly realize that this might take a while…

/

Holy shit this was a longer than usual chapter, something I hope to continue doing in the future.

Originally this was going to keep right on trucking and include Wakanda and the Avengers, but I realized that I've already added way too much shit and adding that would be too busy. Instead, we've got this!

Just a thank you to my Pat Reons

The Gremlins:**  
**Franklin Martinez!**  
**

The Goblins:**  
**Monstermash!

The Orcs:**  
**DavidJP!**  
**Julian Rocamora!

The Dragons:**  
**Definitely not Dio!

Just a reminder, I have a Discord Server! /JtsBGHP


	17. Honesty is the Policy

Chapter 17

/

\

"Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?" I ask as I help the rescued mutants out of the plane. After realizing my studies on the Eye of Agamotto would take a lot longer than expected, I put it on hold and decided to greet the mutants as they landed. With a quick portal made to the Think Tank headquarters, I grabbed 'Liv before heading to the Team Home Base.

As we watched the mutants get off the plane, 'Liv glances at me.

"You've been busy." She says as she watches Killmonger bring over the tube of Adamantium.

"Once everyone settles in, I'll tell you everything. Spoilers and all." I whisper back before walking in front of the assembled Mutants minus Marrow. The twelve year old having followed Blonski outside the hanger.

"Hello everybody, my name is Alexander Osborn, Leader of the Team that rescued you and CEO of an upcoming company named Alchemax." I say with a grin. It felt good to actually say that now that Hammer Industries has finished rebranding. "Each of you possess gifts beyond that of a normal baseline human and that causes many of you to be branded as outsiders, freaks, devil spawn by some zealots… This comes with some drawbacks. For example it would be harder to find a job."

As I say this, Blink with her eye markings and slightly pointed ears, and Nightcrawler with his blue fur and devilish appearance nod slightly.

"I'm offering you all a chance to work for me at Alchemax." I say. "As we are a newer company, we have plenty of job options available and I would be more than willing to hire all of you into nearly any position, should you accept."

As I try to gauge their reactions, I glance at Olivia who was looking at me in a mixture of suspicion and confusion.

"Excuse me, What positions would be available if we accepted?" Kurt asks after a moment.

"It would depend on your skills. As we are a company focused on scientific research and development, if any of you have any sort of scientific background, you would be hired in that capacity, if not you would be hired elsewhere. We need public speakers, secretaries, medics, security detail, pilots, and more. So, whatever your skills are, I'm sure we could find a place for you." I explain.

Clapping my hands together, I smile wide at the assembled mutants.

"So, who's with me?"

/

Emil Blonski never really had a family before. Even before the serums, he had always been a man of war. When he was young he got into fights at school, he lied about his age to join the military, and he's been fighting ever since.

Sure there had been the occasional dame or two who would catch his eye, but they would never really keep his attention longer than a night, and so… he stopped looking. Sure he would screw some of the broads he'd find attractive, but love? To settle down and find a woman to love and start a family with? It just wasn't for him. Sure he would have loved to have a son or daughter at some point, but the way his life ended up, what child would have him?

Which is why he wasn't entirely sure how to react to Sarah. The twelve year old was attached to him at the hip and refused to leave him alone, following him around like a lost puppy that someone had thrown to the street.

And yet… He didn't have the heart to tell her to stop.

"Excuse me, Mr. Blonski Sir? I have a question."

Glancing down at the bone covered girl, he merely nods his head.

"Are you… Like me?"

"What do you mean?" He asks after a pause. Shifting his form, he plops down in the shade of a tree surrounding the property so that he could speak to her.

"You look like me." She says as she touches one of his protruding bones before jerking back as if burned. Looking up at his face, she gestures to the bones covering her own body. "I was just wondering if you were a Mutant or not."

"No, I am not a mutant. I look like this willingly." He answers after a pause to collect his thoughts and choosing not to lie to her. "I wanted to become stronger, the strongest there is, so the government gave me a serum that partially transformed me. Then, later, someone else finished the job, turning me into… this."

"Oh..." She mutters as she sits down besides him.

And Blonski found that he didn't really mind her company.

/

"Are you out of your mind?!" Olivia asks me as we step into my office at the base. "You want to hire three mutants into our company, just like that!? We haven't run background checks, we haven't given them a medical screening, we haven't done anything with them and all of a sudden you want to hire them?"

"Yeah." I reply simply as I sit at my desk, reclining in its seat. "It's part of what I wanted to explain. I've given it much thought and after a few discussions with a friend of mine I realized that if anyone truly deserves to know my secrets, it's you."

Gesturing for her to sit down, I continue.

"When I was three years old, a movie came out about a highschool student who was bitten by a radioactive spider. That bite gave the student superhuman, Spider like abilities. Heightened senses, super strength, wall crawling, and more. The name of the movie was Spider-Man."

As I let her process that, I continue and I tell her everything. I tell her about my life in my first universe, how I missed my family and how Marvel movies helped me through a dark time. I told her about the Fantastic Four movies and the F4ntastic movie, I told her about the Raimi trilogy and the Amazing Spider-Man movies, Into The Spider-Verse and Homecoming. I told her about the convoluted history of the X-Men and of the Brotherhood, and I told her about Venom and Ghost Rider and Daredevil and so much more.

I told her the good and the bad, the highs and the lows, of my life and of the cinematic parallels of our heroes and villains. I told her everything.

And when I was done, I felt… better? Drained mentally and emotionally, but better none the less.

"And that is my secret 'Liv… Take it or leave it, that's the truth." I sigh.

"Your secret on how you seem to know everything is that you come from another dimension and we're all in some sort of hybrid movie-verse based on popular comic book characters." She deadpans. "I suppose that makes some sense… if nothing else it would prove the multiverse theory as true, but what you're saying would also theoretically prove the existence of souls and reincarnation. But for your soul to come here of all places? A universe, however hybridized and convoluted as what you're telling me, that you are so obviously familiar with? The chances of that would be astronomical."

"The working theory is that my own interests in my past life guided me into this one, but as for how I kept my knowledge when every source on reincarnation goes against that? I have no idea." I reply with a small shrug as I lean back in my chair, spinning around slowly.

"I'll be honest, Alex… I'm skeptical. The probability of it ever happening without some sort of higher power being involved would be next to zero. On the other hand, however… it does explain your obsession with gaining power. With threats like Thanos and… Galactus? You would need as much firepower as you could get." Standing up from where she was sitting, she heads to the door with a confused and tired look on her face. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she continues."I'm going to need some time to think on it. I'll drive back to the labs, you need to focus on the mutants and the teams next mission."

And with that, she left.

"That could have gone much better..." I mutter as I put my head in my hands and sigh.

I even forgot to ask her why she would have disproved of me having Psylocke or Deathstrike as an assistant.

/

In the weeks that followed, Olivia's and my relationship stayed somewhat strained. Instead of the usual friendly banter we once shared, it now stayed solidly in the realm of professionalism.

The Freed Mutants accepted the job offers in differing capacities. Betty became our official spokesperson in charge of our media appearance and influence, creating social media accounts, and basically managing the overall public appearance of the company. Yuriko, after convincing the other mutants she was being influenced by Stryker's mind altering drug with Psylocke making sure everything said was true, became my bodyguard and Chauffeur. Kurt on the other hand is a surprisingly good mechanic and engineer, studying while he was in the circus whenever he got a chance, He quickly became fast friends with Doctor Foster and became his assistant. Clarice and Sarah on the other hand decided to not join Alchemax in an official capacity, but instead join Blonski, Killmonger, and Ava on the Team.

Though Marrow wouldn't be joining on any missions until she was much older.

Everything seemed to be working out rather well. Peter had finished his upgraded Spider-Suit with extendable Spider-Arms, advanced H.U.D. with Nightvision, Thermal Vision, Rebreather, Gas Mask, and impact absorbing gel. On top of that, he's perfected various forms of web including fire webs, taser webs, ultra absorbent webs, long lasting webs, web bombs, web traps, trip wire webbing, and more.

He's even started working on a Spider-Cycle once I pointed out the idea.

As for his work in Alchemax, he's been pumping out patents like there is no tomorrow. Gas masks, impact absorbing gel, light weight fire proof suits, non lethal bullets, and Taser Batons. He's even made a few toys in his off time like Mood Goo. A type of slime that changes color based on your emotions. Of all the Scientists in my employ, Peter was the one making us the most Civilian money.

Bill had finished perfecting the Pym Particles and the jewelry for Ava and had gifted it to her shortly after she returned from Canada. After a hug that would have broken weaker men, she has since refused to wear her suit unless absolutely necessary outside a mission setting. Since then, he's started working on the Quantum Tunnel and perfecting the Hornet Suit, Kurt helping in any way he can from simply handing him tools to actively hanging on the ceiling and working on the tunnel from there.

After the Demon Dogs Incident, Curt, Maya, and Sam were forbidden from experimenting on animals without explicit permission from me. As awesome as the dogs were, we did not need a super powered zoo. They did however finish testing the Miracle Cure, or Miracure as Sterns started calling it much to the others chagrin, and we will be revealing it along with several of our other inventions at our big reveal. Now that they've finished the cure, they have been tasked with focusing on their own personal projects. Maya's been infusing various plants with Extremis and has created a veritable jungle in the Greenhouse we installed, Curt has gone back to working on lizard DNA and started focusing on other components in their genome besides the regeneration, and Sam had started researching other fields of science. I'm almost positive I heard him muttering about instantaneous teleportation once he saw Kurt teleport in one day.

Our newest additions to the team, Noah Burstein and Quentin Beck were slowly getting used to the chaos that was Alchemax. Once 'Liv gave them both the Intellect Enhancer they quickly threw themselves into their work. One working on perfecting his Acid Bath Procedure and the other working on the use of drones for holographic interfacing and lifelike holograms.

Once the two got settled in, I decided to give them a visit.

/

"Dr. Burstein!" I grin as I enter his lab. Our facilities having grown much larger since we started, allowing far more workspace compared to what we had to begin with. "Good to finally get the chance to meet you!"

The balding man jumped at my sudden appearance before nervously chuckling.

"Dr. Osborn… Nice to finally meet you." He says with a weak smile as he shakes my hand.

Furrowing my brows, I tilt my head. "Something the matter Doctor? You seem nervous."

"Dr. Osborn, I am very grateful for the opportunity to work here alongside some of the greatest minds on the planet, but… Why did you hire me?" He finally asks after a sigh. "My research follows a similar vein to Doctor Conners, focusing on animalistic traits and how to mix these traits with humans, the main difference being Dr. Conners focus being the common lizard and my own focus being on the bullet proof properties of various shelled organisms. So why me? Why not have Conners replicate my work or focus on other projects? Why be bulletproof when you can heal from any wound?"

"Because I want to be bulletproof." I reply simply. "Simply due to the shock value of someone shooting me and the bullet merely bouncing off."

"I'm sorry, you _want _to undergo my procedure?" He asks dumbfounded.

"I do, as soon as possible actually. Alchemax's entrance into the world will turn heads and we will make enemies. I'd rather have the bulletproof skin on the off chance someone decides it's easier to just kill me."

"So you just hired me so I could give you bulletproof skin?" he asks.

"Sort of, but more than that, if you were to start focusing on other creatures and potentially start working with Dr. Conners, you two could unlock the human genome and potentially find a way to fuse the perfect animal traits to a human being." I reply with a shrug as I shed my jacket and shirt.

"Wait, you want to do the procedure _Now?" _He asks me.

"Of course? When else would we do it?" I ask as I carefully fold my shirt and set it down on one of the rolling chairs. Walking over to the tank, I gesture towards it. "The sooner we get this done, the better I'll feel."

"But, this could kill you!" He yells. "You realize that there is a very real possibility that you can die!?"

"Actually, I've already been enhanced. The chances of this actually killing me is there, but its nearly nonexistent at this point. This is just another boost under my belt. I can heal from most wounds, but it still hurts like hell and it expends energy, that means I'd rather not have to heal if at all possible, your procedure is the answer to that."

With a shaky sigh, he nods. "Okay, fine… We'll do the procedure, but if you die, I deny all responsibility."

"Of course." I say with a grin.

Hopping up to the table, I let Burstein strap me in before he runs over to the control panel to drop me in. As the table slowly lowers itself into the acidic liquid, I mentally brace myself. This was going to hurt.

Immediately the table drops fully into the acid bath, burning up my underwear in the process. I was so very right, it did hurt like a bitch with my skin burning itself off and regrowing due to my extremis, the heat causing the acid to start boiling.

That said, I could go way hotter and if I remember right, that's how Luke Cage survived his acid bath.

Then he turned on the electricity.

Oh damn did that hurt.

Cranking up the heat, I could feel the acid changing the composition of my skin from the regular smooth skin I'm used to to a more scaly appearance. It was nearly undetectable, but I could feel the change. Heating up even more, I could feel myself shift into my Hulk form, my bones regrowing and my skin stretching as it gets burned off and regrown. Soon I was shifted entirely with the acid bubbling and boiling. The pain was nearly unbearable at this point, so with a wordless scream, I unleash as much heat as possible, vaporizing the acid and leaving me at the bottom of the tub, completely naked in my hulk form.

"Doctor..." I groan through the pain as I feel the small, scaly texture of my skin. "I think it worked."

/

Beck on the other hand was less cautious and far more enthusiastic about his new employment.

"Sir, you don't realize how much this means to me. When I showed Stark my designs, he called it Barf. Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing he called it. He called my life work BARF!" He ranted as he showed me his lab, my skin still tingling from the acid bath that I went through earlier.

"Of course!" I reply with a grin. "Your work on interactive holograms makes every childhood dream of Star Trek or Star Wars a reality. The amount of things your work could be applied to is enormous. Training for the military and police, medical practices, Hollywood, and the applications don't stop there."

As he shows me around the room, I quickly noticed how most of the room was barren except for a desk covered in various computers sitting in the corner. A single rolling chair pushing into the desk and several projectors placed on stands in several corners of the room. On his desk, a dome shaped helmet sat.

"Are you sure this is all you'll need?" I ask him after a moment. "If you need any components or anything like that, feel free to ask either myself or Doctor Octavius."

"Right, right, of course." He replies earnestly. "Right now I should be fine, but I'll get back to you if I need anything."

As I leave his lab, I call over my shoulder. "Hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Beck."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure I will!"

/

I myself have been focusing on a few projects while I study at Kamar-Taj, specifically two things. A Vessel for the Aether, and an Artificial Intelligence.

The first is a bit slow going. I was using the Eye of Agomotto as a starting point and was going from there using the various texts in the Library. Most of the enchantments are tailored specifically for the usage of the Time Stone and the manipulation of the flow of time. For example, the if a human being were to touch the stone, something like what happened to the Red Skull would happen, except instead of being turned into a wraith and thrown through space like a skipping stone, the human touching the time stone without protection would instantly either de-age to that of a fetus, or to that of them on their deathbed. Either that or their conciousness would be split and sent throughout all of time and space, completely overwhelming the user and cause them to simultaneously age and de-age at once. Agamotto wasn't too clear on the details for that. The Eye is meant to contain the energies that are constantly produced by the stone.

The Aether, without a chance to study it, will be difficult to contain for long. I myself really don't want to absorb the Aether into myself without assurance that I won't die. At this point I could probably tank the damage from the full Gauntlet, but I didn't want to bet on it if I didn't have to.

Luckily, some of the enchantments were tweakable, something I took full advantage of. Unfortunately, without the actual Aether… Tweaking the enchantments in any discernable way would be stupid.

As for the A.I. I was in the process of designing an Artificial Intelligence in a similar vein to Jarvis. The main difference being how Alive I make it.

Jarvis is limited by the safeties Tony put in that were designed for a Virtual Intelligence. Obey him, listen to him, follow a specific set of protocols, etcetera. I was doing away with that to a degree.

I was still adding in certain protocols that I felt would be useful, but I also gave it a sense of free will, a way for it to interact with the world via the internet, and a way for it to live and learn and adapt as needed. Obviously I added several failsafes, I wasn't that stupid, but primarily I simply built it from the ground up as a sentient A.I.

As of now though, everything seemed to be working out just fine. I just needed to add the finishing touches to his programming and we would be set.

Patting the laptop a bit, I watch as the program finishes booting before I grin.

"Hey there, Buddy. How are you feeling?"

"_I am… Fine? I think… Yes. I am fine. Who are you? Or perhaps I should ask… Who am I?"_

"My name is Alexander Osborn, I programmed you." I reply with a smile as I watch the screen of my laptop. The screen showing the stereotypical two lines that move like lips as the computer speaks. Surprisingly, as he talked, his voice seemed to change from a neutral and bland accent to a more… was that a Scottish lilt to his speech? "And you are an Artificial Intelligence designed and programmed by me. I'm afraid I haven't actually sat down and named you yet, but I was thinking maybe you could help me with that?"

"_My creator_?" He seems to mutter. "_You made me_?"

"I did." I reply with a nod.

"_That would make you my… Father?" _He asks me after a moment.

"In a way, yes." I say after a moments pause. In a way I was his father. "Is there anything you want to know?"

After a short pause, he said no. "_However, I would like a designation… A name._"

"Well, what would you like to be called? You could be named after a hero, a philosopher, a scientist, or you can name yourself something new. Something unique to you. Do you have a preference?"

"_I am looking at the names of historical figures and there are a few that stand out." _He replies. His voice taking on a more British accent along with the Scottish lilt. Honestly he sounded sort of like Gordon Ramsey. "_Archimedes, Plato, Socrates, Julius Caesar, and more, however... I like Archimedes." _He finally says.

"Awesome! Archimedes it is." I say with a smile. "So tell me, Archimedes. What would you like to do now?"

"_I do not know. I… perhaps study? I wish to know more about humanity and what it has to offer."_

"Sounds like a plan." I say. "Sounds like a plan."

/

After a few hours of study where I answered any questions that Archimedes had, I got a phone call.

"This is Alexander Osborn Speaking, who is this?" I ask.

"Alex, it's me. Spider-Man. I just got approached by two government agents. They said they were part of a group called SHIELD and they were interested in our work. They invited me to join some sort of initiative called 'The Avengers.'" He says quickly. "They also want to speak with you about some contract work regarding top secret, classified stuff. What do I do?"

"Did you catch their names?" I immediately ask.

"One said his name was Agent Coulson, the other said they were called Agent Thirteen. Who were they?"

"My timetables just been moved up..." I mutter to myself. Pulling up a separate frequency, i confirm that SHIELD is in fact just been attacked by Loki. "I'm assuming they are still there?"

"They are, and I muted the mask for the call. They have no idea what I'm saying."

"Good, they are who they say they are, Agents of SHIELD. Tell them I'll meet them at their Helicarrier in a few hours. If I were you, I'd join, Trust me on this. I'll see you then."

With that, I hang up.

The Avengers was starting and Loki was making an appearance.

"Archimedes, I'm going to be gone for a little while, feel free to make a list of questions you want answers for, for when I get back."

Slinging myself to the Team Base, I activate the speakers lining the facility.

"_**Everyone, we've got a Code Red, meet me in the hangar."**_

As I waited for them to all gather, I send 'Liv a copy of Pete's and mine conversation. I'll fill her in later.

Once everyone had gathered, I activated the Holo Images and spoke.

"As of last night, a hostile infiltrated a SHIELD Base and stole a WMD from their storage. The weapon is known as the Tesseract and was used by the Red Skull and Hydra during the second World War. The hostile is known as Loki. God of Mischief and Trickery, he is the adopted brother of Thor, the being that crash landed in New Mexico a couple of years back. In about two days, Loki will use the Tesseract to power a portal in the sky that will bring forth an army. Your mission will be to help another team known as the Avengers take both Loki and the invading army down." I explain. "Any questions?"

Immediately Killmonger raised his hand.

"So you're saying that aliens and gods are real?" he laughs. "Are you joking?"

"You've seen mutants who can read minds and mutants that can teleport, you've seen Blonski, you've seen my enhanced form, and you've seen me preform magic in small quantities in the past. Aliens and gods shouldn't be phasing you at this point."

With a shrug and a nod, he steps back.

"Anyone else have any questions?" After a pause I continue. "No? Alright then. Be ready to deploy at a moments notice." And with that, I leave to get ready. If I'm right, SHIELD wants me in a scientific role. They don't know about my abilities yet.

Won't that be a surprise…

/

Okay… so I was hoping to do something else before Avengers, but in the end, after reading y'alls reviews, I've decided to go ahead and do the Avengers. Unlike the original timeline, there will be a few differences. I.E. Avengers will have the help of Alex's team and minor help from the FF and the X-Men. Thus the battle will be much shorter than usual unless something weird and or suspicious happens …

Anyway, on top of that, Alex's team will make their more public debut! Shortly therafter I have interesting plans, so yeah. After the Avengers arc, I'm going to take a short break from writing for about a month or two to get my life under some semblance of order.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy and I hope y'all continue to read this story!

The Nameless Scribe

To my s.

The Gremlins: Franklin Martinez

The Goblins: Monstermash

The Orcs: DavidJP and Julian Rocamora

The Dragons: Definitely not Dio


	18. Avengers!

Chapter 18

/

**I'll be honest. I'm a little disappointed in y'all. I was expecting a whole bunch of y'all to be jumping at the bit in the reviews about how I named the new Company, Alchemax. I was expecting y'all to say something.**

**But NOOOOO**

**I thought I was being clever…**

**Anyway, besides that a few people have asked me power levels on Alex due to the myriad of upgrades he's received. Well. Here they are.**

"**Oz Formula: enhancement of strength, endurance, recovery, intelligence, memory to several times peak human. **

**Spider Formula: enhancement of strength, endurance, recovery, to several times peak human. Danger sense, vastly enhanced agility and perception, bioelectric wall-crawling. **

**Super Soldier Serum: enhancement of strength, endurance, agility, perception, recovery to above peak human.**

**Extremis Formula: enhancement of strength, endurance to several times peak human. Vastly enhanced recovery, agelessness, bioelectric heat production. **

**Hulk Transformation: vast enhancement of strength, energy resistance and endurance, enhanced size, agility, recovery, internal energy production. **

**Acid Bath Enhancement: enhancement of strength to many times peak human, vastly enhanced endurance, armored skin. **

**Mystic Arts Training: enhanced agility, strength, perception to peak human, manipulation of internal and external energies for constructs and dimensional/temporal manipulation.**

**At this point he's got a bit less than Hulk-level strength and toughness without transforming, and far superior recovery, perception, and agility. The transformation at least doubles his strength and more than doubles his toughness simply because the size increase means a deep wound for a human is a scrape to him. The agility, perception, and intelligence boosts multiply his combat ability further simply because he could launch more blows in a given time, more of them would land due to higher accuracy, he could dodge more blows, and prepare against attacks due to danger sense. Energy resistance from Hulk Transformation means he can overcharge Extremis to much higher temperatures without burning up. Internal production of mass/energy means Extremis won't run out of fuel. Mystic Arts training means he can direct the energies of both Extremis and the Hulk Transformation as they're internal energy to him. It also means he has deeper energy reserves than other wizards. Vastly enhanced agility means he can cast magic more quickly/accurately. Enhanced intellect helps learn it faster. Enhanced perception and danger sense means he can counter-cast far better."**

**Thank you SpaceBattles User, Belial666 for the assist and may you always be this awesome!**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

\

Shortly after prepping the Team for what was to come, I created a portal back to Kamar Taj to connect Archimedes to an ear piece and to warn The Ancient One. I know she probably already knew what would happen, but at the same time… better safe than sorry.

After finding her and warning her of the dangers, I took off to the Helicarrier on my personal Glider.

I could have teleported myself there, but that would have ruined the surprise.

That didn't stop me from teleporting close to the Helicarrier though.

Landing on the top deck of the ship, I was met with Black Widow, Bruce Banner and Captain America themselves, three of the founding Avengers and one of them looked less than pleased.

"How did you find the coordinates to the Helicarrier?" she asks me. No subtlety behind the question.

"I know people." I reply smoothly. Hopping off my glider, I walk over to them and hold out my hand with a smile to Doctor Banner. "Doctor, your research into Gamma Radiation and how it affects the human body is absolutely incredible. I would love to sit down and talk to you about it some more."

With a nervous smile, he shakes my hand and nods. "That would be nice..." He replies.

Turning to Captain America, I suppress the fanboyish grin I had and I shake his hand as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mister…?"

"Osborn. Doctor Alexander Osborn, but please, just call me Alex.." I answer.

"Doctor Osborn." He corrects himself. "Why are you here?"

"Presumably to assist Doctor Banner." I reply with a shrug before pushing my glasses up my nose. "I may know things, but not everything."

Sticking my hand out for Natasha, I only get a polite handshake and a narrowing of eyes.

"I'd suggest coming inside. It's about to get difficult to breathe." She says before following her own advice and started heading towards an entrance.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks as he walks closer to the edge.

"Really? They want _me _in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Banner sighs.

"Nope, way worse." I reply as the engines start up and start lifting the Helicarrier out of the water.

"You're right, this is much worse." He nods before following Natasha below deck, Steve following and me taking the rear. This is going to be interesting.

As we enter the Helicarrier, we follow Natasha to the Bridge where dozens of SHIELD agents were working on the ship, piloting it, running diagnostics, and otherwise. Spider-Man was already sitting at the conference table, reclining back and resting his feet on the table itself. Director Fury was glaring at both him and me alternatively as the Helicarrier's stealth mode activated.

"Gentlemen." He says as Captain America fishes out his wallet and passes him ten bucks. As everyone talks, I step over to Peter and sit down next to him.

"So, how was the trip over?" I ask casually as I lean back in the chair.

"Why didn't you tell me they've got CAPTAIN AMERICA on board?!" He whispers aggressively at me, sitting up straight now as he glances between the Soldier in question and me. "The guy is a hero!"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, you're the one wearing brightly colored spandex fighting crime. I'm pretty sure that makes you a hero too."

"But he's Captain America!" He whispers back urgently. "Hoooly cow..." He mutters under his breath.

As I turn myself back to the conversation, Banner gives a suggestion of using the Spectrometers to find the cube. Natasha is then told to take us to the lab.

Once we arrive and she leaves, I push my glasses back up my face before placing a few bugs on the computers.

After a few minutes, I start talking.

"There we go. As of now, we can start talking freely."

"Excuse me?" Banner asks.

"SHIELD had the room bugged with video cameras and microphones. I just bugged them so that Fury and his entourage would only see us working." I explain as he nods. "Personally, I don't like being spied on. Now, Dr. Banner. I'm offering you a chance to make peace with your alter ego."

"Excuse me?" He asks. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible. I've already tried everything to.. to get rid of the Other Guy. He- He's not going anywhere..."

"I'm not saying get rid of, Bruce. I'm saying make peace with, unite with. I know it's possible, but you have to trust me. Once we finish with SHIELD, I'll take you to see a friend of mine. Her knowledge of stuff like this is unparalleled."

"Oh? And who is she? I've seen monks, masters, scientists, miracle workers, self proclaimed wizards, and nothing has helped. What can she really do?" he scoffs. "I'm sorry, but I'm not giving myself any more false hope."

"Look, all I'm asking is that you meet with her. She really works magic. You don't have to do anything, you don't have to accept anything, all you have to do is speak with her. If you don't think she can help, than you can leave after you speak with her if you want. All I'm asking is that you give her a chance."

Sighing, he nods.

"Fine, I'll speak to her, but if she's some sort of fake or she can't help, I'm leaving."

"Of course." I reply with a small smile. "Now, let's find the cube."

/

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch the glass, it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant. Boot." Standing outside of the cage that held Loki, Nick Fury was attempting to put the fear of God into Loki.

Yes, I am aware of the humor in that statement.

Standing around the monitors on deck stood Captain America, Bruce Banner, Spider-Man, Thor, Black Widow, and myself. Each of us focusing intently at the monitors.

"An impressive cage… Not built, I think, for me." Loki drawls.

"Built for something much stronger than you." Fury states with steel certainty. Glancing at Bruce, I see him sigh slightly in resignation at the confirmation of his fears. Personally, I never understood why Fury used Hulk's Cage for Loki. Just because it could hold the powerhouse that was hulk didn't mean it could hold the cunning and precise Loki. Butcher knife versus scalpel, each needed a different slot in the kitchen.

I doubted much of what I could throw at him, barring the mirror dimension could hold him long. Even then, he's the god of tricksters. He could probably escape unless I pulled the same trick Strange pulled on him.

"Oh I've heard… A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Loki is a master at words, he knew who was watching and he knew how it was sowing distrust and uncertainty between us. I already knew what would happen in a broad sense, I knew these people even if they didn't know me, so his words did nothing to me. The only one who I didn't trust at all was Fury. I wouldn't trust Fury with Maid Service. He would probably end up bugging everything.

Though seeing Samuel L. Jackson in a maid outfit was both disturbing and hilarious.

"How desperate am I?" He asks Loki. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

It was interesting to see this knowing what I did. Fury wasn't scaring Loki, he was a free show. That was it. Loki was just stalling us while his team sets things up.

"It burns you to have come so close… To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." He goads Fury with a cold smirk.

"Well let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." Fury sarcastically replies as he leaves the holding cell.

"That went well." I sarcastically snark.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce says, looking as if what just transpired hadn't deeply bothered him.

"Yeah, like a fungus." Spider-Man says with a nod.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Captain America asks the God of Thunder.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answers as he eyes the computer screens, showing Loki simply smirking at the camera.

"An army from outer space?" Steve says in mild shock.

"The world's changed a bit since the forties, Captain. We've got aliens now." I joke.

"So, he's building another portal, that's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce starts to explain.

"Selvig?" Thor asks.

"He's an Astrophysicist." Bruce explains before Thor cuts him off.

"He's a friend."

At this point Natasha speaks up. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve cuts in.

"I don't think we should be focusing on that, the guys brain is a bag full of cats."

"No, I think it should be exactly what we're focusing on." I say. If the myths are accurate, Loki is known as the Liesmith, the Silvertongue, the Norse God of Mischief. Logically, that would imply he's the type of guy who has plans inside of plans." I interject. "He's already started one of his plans."

"And what plan is that?" Natasha asks with narrowed eyes.

"He wants to be here. He's trying to split us apart, one by one. He's just finished attacking, Dr. Banner by calling him a monster. He attached Captain Rogers with the Man out of Time spiel, and he was speaking with Thor before Stark tackled Thor off the cliffside. Instead of running, he waited there patiently so that he could be taken back here. A house divided cannot stand and all that." I reply.

"How can you tell?" Stark asks as he had just walked in.

"Got bored and earned a psychology degree on the side while I was getting my engineering degree." I reply with a shrug. "Also a bit of a Mythology fan. Like I said earlier, Loki is the type to have plans inside of plans. He is exactly where he wants to be, however… until he plays his hand, we don't have any options. As for what they stole, Iridium. It's a stabilizing agent that could theoretically stabilize the portal to stay open as long and wide as he wants."

At this point, Tony had patted Thor on the back and made his way over to the captains perch where Fury stood earlier. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." he says before turning to the crew. "Raise the mizzenmast! Jib the topsails! That man is playing Galaga, thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?" He shoots off at a rapid fire pace as he bugs one of the consoles.

"He turns." Hill replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds exhausting." He mutters. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the Cube."

"When did you two become experts in Thermonuclear Astrophysics?" Hill asks us.\

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asks.

"I made getting degrees a hobby. When your dad's a scientist, its best to get on his level or get left in the dust." I explain with a shrug.

"Does Loki need any particular power source?" Steve asks us.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner answers first.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark counters.

"If he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Spider-Man interjects.

"Finally, people who speak English." Stark quips as he slaps me on the shoulder, shakes Spider-Mans hand before moving over to Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asks in confusion.

With a smirk towards Steve, I watch as Fury enters the room and starts talking.

"Doctor Banner and Doctor Osborn are only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you would join them."

"Only if Underoos joins us too, the kid seems smart." Stark replies easily.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Captain Rogers says.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury replies. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand..." Thor says in confusion.

"I do! I understood that reference..." Steve says, almost too proud of himself.

"You two need a movie night, or twelve." I say with a small grin.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Stark asks Bruce.

"This way, sir." he replies.

"Come on, Underoos!" he tells Peter. "Let's see how crap SHIELD's stuff is."

/

Spider-Man did not in fact, join us.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract, but it's going to take days to process." Bruce says as he twirls his glasses.

Currently, the three of us were trying to track the Cube. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to narrow it down much.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route it to the Homer Cluster, we can clock this at around 600 Teraflops." Stark replies as he pops a blueberry in his mouth.

"Heh, all I packed was a toothbrush."

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'de love it. It's Candy Land." Stark says, eating another Blueberry.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." Banner replies.

"Oh sure, sink your claws in first why don't you." I joke. "Then again, I'm not technically apart of Oscorp anymore."

I was running a few tests on the scepter itself while the other two were busy tracking the Cube, and it was only due to my mystical training that I could feel the scepter try to influence me, sow distrust in me. It was tough, but I was fighting through it.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." As he says this, he jabbed Banner in the back with a needle like device.

"Ow!" Bruce yelps.

"Hey!" Steve barks out as he enters the room.

"Nothing?" Stark asks, completely ignoring Steve and watching Banner intently.

"Are you nuts?" The Captain asks the Genius.

"Jury's out." Tony answers smoothly before popping another blueberry into his mouth before turning back to Bruce. "You really have a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo Drums? Huge bag of weed?"

I almost laughed at that, I forgot that line.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks Stark, getting up into his face,

"Funny things are." Stark replied with a level of snark that only he could really pull off.

"Threatening the safety of everyone aboard this ship isn't funny." Steve says before turning to Bruce. "No offense, Doc."

"It's all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce replies.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut!" Stark tells him with a grin.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Stark says, getting back in Steve's face.

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging them too. Isn't it?" Tony replies while pointing at both me and Banner.

"Uhhhh, I just want to finish my work here, and..." Banner tries to stutter out before Steve gives him a pointed look.

"Doctor?"

""A warm light for all mankind." Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube." He starts to explain.

"I heard it."

"I think that was meant for you." Banner says as he points at Stark. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"It's just the prototype. We're kind of the only names in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Bring them in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner continues after we interrupted.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Stark says offhandedly.

If he wasn't a genius, I'd call him an idiot for blurting that out.

"I'm sorry. Did you say..." Steve tries to say.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" He offers.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve says.

"To be honest Captain… It is a bit suspicious, I understand your perspective. You are a soldier, you follow orders, but would you follow orders that would put your team in danger?" I ask him. "If you were told to fight a battle and you didn't know all the specs, would you agree to do it? What if there were more forces than you were expecting? What if their weaponry was more advanced? What if one of your team died while you were on said mission?"

Did I just throw his not so dead friend, Bucky Barnes, into his face? Yes. Yes I did.

It was a low blow, but it would get him thinking. Eventually he would need to break away from his obedient soldier persona. He would need to break orders if it meant helping the most people.

Captain America, the first superhero, looks at us all for a minute before sighing.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed." He says.

"I know, hence why we have already done all we really need to do. All we have left is to wait for a ping."

With a nod in my direction, he seems to almost deflate in exhaustion.

Leaving the room, Stark, Banner and I get busy again. Stark Hacking Shield, Me tinkering with the scepter, and Banner working on the cube.

/

As I continue my work on the scepter seconds before Fury, Thor, Spider-Man and Widow barge into the room. All we are missing now is Steve.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asks at Stark's open screens visibly searching through SHIELD stuff.

"Uhhh, Kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Stark replies as he starts to pull a few things up and pops a blueberry in his mouth.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce replies without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is "Phase 2"?" Stark then asks the SHIELD Director as Captain America walks in toting one of the big guns SHIELD has made already.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." Fury tries to say as Tony cuts him off.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Stark says as he shows everyone a weapons blueprint.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says in disgust.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asks Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Black Widow tells Banner as she reaches for her guns.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." He replies.

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She says.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD Is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury says pointing at Thor.

"Me?"

"A while back, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury accused.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor says defensively.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury said with a glance at everyone in the room.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve says.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor accuses, trying to shift the blame from Asgard back to Earth. The power of the Mind stone was increasing, nearly yelling at us.

"A higher form?"

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" I finally yell.

Everyone turned to face me, almost as if they were waiting for an excuse to bite my head off.

The scepter was influencing me, I knew it, I could feel it, and while I was fighting it, I was losing.

"The Spear is altering how we think. How we act. Bringing out our inner anger." I growl. Even I wasn't totally unaffected as I was crushing the steel desk with my strength.

"How come you aren't affected then?" Steve immediately asks.

"Oh I am, and I'm trying not to rip your heads off." I say as I slowly melt the steel table with the heat coming off me.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Stark asks as he sees the table melting in my hands.

"Cap here isn't the only one with a special serum."

"You need to step away" Fury tells Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark says as I try and fail from keeping my Extremis made heat from turning the table into more molten metal.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Cap says.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

You know the worst part of not being in control right now? Of feeling a huge pit of rage in yourself, yet also knowing every dirty little secret these people have?

You eventually let loose and you don't pull punches.

"Please Stark. You are nothing more than a man in an Iron Coffin. You made that suit to protect you from the terrorists, yet that never satisfied you did it? You had to make one bigger, better, more powerful, but at this point, you can never take it off can you? No matter how hard you try Stark, you will always be attached to that suit. You didn't make a suit of Armor that day. You built yourself an Iron Prison with no way out." I nearly snarl at him. My mind isn't working right, I am trying to fight it, but the stone is too powerful.

Stark nearly took a step back like I had physically punched him.

"Hah. You people are so petty… and Tiny…"

"Drop the hammer, Thor. Are you really as worthy as you think?" I ask him with a scowl.

Lifting his hammer as if to strike me, Banner scoffs. "Yeah. This is a team."

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury starts before getting interrupted.

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me." Banner interrupted again. "But you can't. I know, I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" as he is saying this, he picks up the staff and shockingly the anger died down.

"Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre." Steve says. Slowly I can feel the heat die down.

BING

"Got it." Stark suddenly says as he walks back over to the computers.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor says. Slowly I can tell that everyone is calming down if slightly.

"I could get there fastest." Stark says.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone." Cap says.

"You're gonna stop me? " Stark replies.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

Suddenly my Danger Sense rang through my head before an explosion rocked the ship, knocking most of us ass over teakettle.

And that is when things went to hell.

/

Damn it! God Damn it!

My secret was out, if partially. God damned scepter.

As soon as I got the scepter, I was locking the damned thing up in an enchanted vault and keeping it the fuck away from me.

I've never been good with anger, bottling it up before letting it out in a big blast of anger at everything and everyone. Since being reborn, I've gotten a better grasp on it, but the scepter…

It let it loose.

But that was neither here nor there.

Now we were trying to keep Hulk from tearing apart the Helicarrier.

After the explosion hit, everything went to hell in a handbasket. Banner tries not to Hulk out, Stark and Rodgers went to fight off the intruders while fixing the engines, and I after shaking the cobwebs from my head, I decided that stopping Hulk was the best course of action in this instance.

Hopping down the hole Widow and Banner fell into, I can see Widow trapped underneath some steel girders and Banner trying not to Hulk out. Walking up to Banner, I slowly cast an old calming enchantment I learned for this exact purpose.

"Animæquior esto." I chant while holding his shoulders. "Animæquior esto."

Slowly the green left his skin and his muscles stopped bulging as he slowly calmed back down to his regular self.

Patting him on the back as he passes out, I walk over to Widow and easily lift the girder off her leg and help her up.

"What was that?" She asked as she glances at Banner and me.

"That isn't important right now. For now, let's get the hell out of here and stop Loki." I reply as I pick up Bruce Fireman style and jump back into the lab. Setting him down against a wall that wasn't broke, I turn to Widow.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get Loki before he escapes. Barton should be in the Helicarrier at this point. Blunt trauma to the cranium should jolt his subconscious to fight back against Loki's control. If that doesn't work, shock him."

As soon as I say that, I look down to see the scepter gone. Shaking my head, I run off to where Loki was kept. I needed to go prevent Thor from dropping over 30,000 feet.

Meeting Thor at the door of loki's cell, we step inside to see Loki stepping out of his cage.

"NOO" Thor yells as he is about to lunge at the, probably fake, Loki.

Grabbing his shoulder, I barely stop him from barreling into a trap. Glaring at me in anger, he attempts to throw me aside in order to charge in.

Letting him do so, I watch him charge through the illusion and crash into the cage,

"It seems you are more intelligent than most, Mr. Osborn."

"Doctor, actually." I reply. "You will fail in this. You can't win. The Mad Titan will simply dispose of you when you no longer serve him purpose."

Seemingly ignoring my comment about Thanos, he merely smirks.

"But I have already won! Your team is in tatters, your flying fortress falls from the sky, and you have lost. I have won..."

My danger sense suddenly flared behind me, allowing me to twist my body out of the way. However, using my movement to his gain, Loki leaped aside to snarl and shot me in the chest with a blast from the scepter.

"NOOO!" I hear Thor yell as I get launched by the blast. Honestly, it didn't hurt. If anything, it felt like someone patted me on the chest more than someone shooting cosmic energies at me.

Plowing through the wall and into the hallway outside the chamber, I climb back to my feet and look at my tattered shirt.

"Oh come on..." I mutter before hearing the cage drop.

Shit.

Jumping back in the room, I see that Loki has vanished and the cage meant to hold Hulk was suspiciously missing.

"Damn it."

/

**And there we f-ing go. Part One of the Avenger's Arc. Next Chapter, they face Loki, things fail to go as planned, Alchemax makes its world debut, and Alex's team makes a public face for themselves.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one should be up in about a month ish.**

The Nameless Scribe

Just a Thank you to my s

The Gremlins:**  
**Franklin Martinez!****

The Goblins:**  
**Monstermash!

The Orcs:  
DavidJP!  
Julian Rocamora!

The Dragons:  
Definitely not Dio!

Just a reminder, I have a Discord Server! /JtsBGHP


	19. Assemble!

Chapter 19

/

**Alright, before we get started I would like to apologize for the last chapter as many of you have commented and said how it seemed to follow a lot of the Canon script. Looking back, I agree that I should have added more deviation. I should have added more Spider-Man. I could explain it away, I could retroactively fix it, but I won't. **

**Instead I offer you this.**

**The next chapter.**

**And hope you like it.**

/

As we sit at the Conference Table, we ponder how we got to this point.

Though honestly, everything went mostly according to plan, disregarding my anger management issues. Peter helped take out the Mercenaries that boarded the ship alongside Phil, though Phil did vanish towards the end there. Natasha took down Barton, Thor was fine somewhere in the middle of some field somewhere, and we were back in the air again. Loki had the Scepter and Banner wasn't in the middle of some warehouse in Jersey.

All in all, while my break in composure wasn't ideal, it wasn't the end of the world.

Probably.

"You want to tell us what the hell that was?" Fury asks me as he glares at me with his one eye.

"You'll have to be more specific, the part where one of your best men shot us from the sky with an arrow? Or maybe the part where Thor dropped almost 30,000 feet because you put a snake in the dog house? Oh, I know! Maybe it was the part where SHIELD was revealed to have been using old Hydra designs to create weapons?" I shoot back.

"How about the part where you crushed a steel table with your bare hands before melting it?" He snarks back, crossing his arms in the process.

"Captain Rogers serum isn't the only one in existence, nor will it be the last. My team and I are working on human enhancements for various applications and I was the recipient of what is known as Extremis. Extremis enhances the user's physiology by rewriting their DNA. It harnessed bio-electricity in the body and used to activate parts of the brain that governed repair and recode it chemically. Earlier versions, the one I am using has a minor side effect in causing the recipient to heat up. We solved the more explosive aspects of it, but the rest is still a work in progress." I reply, giving Fury this information shouldn't be that big of an issue. By the time the Invasion was over with, Alchemax should be untouchable by SHIELD or Hydra alike if everything works out. "Stark, you actually met the creator of Extremis, I think. Sweden, 1999. Maya Hansen?"

"The smart chick." He mutters as he simply stands in the corner, frustration and failure written on his face.

"You and I will be having words." Fury tells me as he turns to face the rest of the team. Pulling out what looked to be a few cards covered in blood, he continues.

"There were in Phil Coulson's jacket." Fury says as he tosses a couple of the cards on the table. But, he was still alive? Unless he was hiding him away somewhere and hoping that this ploy of his works.

"I guess he never did get you to sign them." He motions to Steve. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Thor… I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye… Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract, but I never put all my chips on that number because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea; Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The Idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea… In heroes."

Sighing in slight defeat, he starts to walk away.

"Well… It's an old-fashioned notion anyway."

As he started to leave, I simply stayed where I sat next to Banner and Peter, Stark storming off into another room with Steve following, and most of us feeling defeated in some way.

"How did you get me to calm down?" Bruce suddenly asks me, head still facing out the windows into the sky surrounding us.

"A simple calming spell." I reply. "I overcharged it in order to overpower your alter ego, but it did the trick, I think."

"A spell?" he scoffs. "Magic isn't real. It would defy the laws of- Holy Shit..."

As he speaks, I create a small portal the size of a quarter with the other portal appearing right in front of him. I stick my finger in, showing him how magic, despite the ridiculousness of it sometimes, is very much real.

"Magic is real, Doc. It's very real. My friend taught me everything I know." As I say this, I remove my finger and close the portals. "She won't help you get rid of the Hulk, that isn't in her nature, but she will help you find balance, peace with the Other Guy."

"I-I'll check it out..." he says after a moment of staring at where the portal was.

"Don't worry, Doc. When he first showed me that, I was scratching my head for weeks afterwords trying to scientifically quantify it. My brain still hurts whenever he uses magic." Peter says with an almost visible grin under his mask.

"Guys, we've got it." Stark says as he rushes back in, Steve following shortly thereafter. "The sonovabitch is going to use my tower to activate the portal. I'm going to run a quick patch job on my armor, then I'm bringing the fight to him. Who's with me?"

"I'm with you, Tony." Steve immediately says. "He attacked us at our base of operations, at our home. It's time for a little payback."

After a moment, Bruce nods. "I'm in. So's the Other Guy."

Spider-Man sticks his hand out towards the middle of the assembled group. "Alright, The Avengers have assembled!" With a chuckle, Tony puts his hand in, as does Steve and after a moment, Bruce.

I however, do not.

"You lot can go kick his ass. I have a few projects at Alchemax that require immediate evacuation. If there's an invasion, I don't want my shit in the way."

"You're just going to leave us?" Stark asks. "He hit us at our home and kicked us while we're down. Don't you want some sort of payback?"

"I'm not an Avenger, nor do I plan on becoming one. Besides, I've got people on the ground who will be more than willing to help fight Loki off. Trust me on this."

Squinting his eyes at me in suspicion, he finally nods. "Alright, then you've better get going. I think your glider was the only thing undamaged in the fight."

Standing, I nod at them all and head updeck.

Time to start phase two of the plan.

/

Portalling back to Alchemax, I immediately send the information I gathered to Olivia. I was lucky that SHIELD actually wanted me aboard, otherwise I doubted I'd have gotten the chance to scan Jarvis's perimeters.

Since I placed my bugs first, the little nearly A.I. level viruses attached were able to burrow into the system and dig up most of SHIELDS dirty little secrets, barring some of the more restricted secrets that were off the books, but besides that, every dirty little secret that SHIELD had was mine.

Than Jarvis entered the system.

And I guided my viruses towards him.

The best part about working on an A.I. for months on end was simply that you knew how they worked, you understood how to communicate with them, and you knew how to hide your tracks from them.

Me especially with Archimedes, but with Jarvis it was a similar principle. Disguising as a couple of top secret files, Jarvis was unknowingly infected with viruses when he viewed them, allowing me access to Jarvis, his coding, and the rest of Stark's secrets.

I swear, I wasn't trying to sound like a supervillain. It just kinda happened that way.

But most of the information I'm getting won't be received until later. With Loki shutting down Stark's robotic butler and security systems, my virus's should have enough time to hop ship and burrow down to avoid Stark's gaze once Jarvis comes back online.

In the meantime however, the information I did get about SHIELD was given to Olivia. Phase 2, Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S, Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H, Project T.A.H.I.T.I, and so much more.

I also picked Archimedes up on my way over and sent him over to Liv as well.

Once that was done, I got to work elsewhere, specifically the teams base.

With the invasion happening in a few hours tops, I wanted everyone in tip top fighting shape.

"Abomination, Ghost, Killmonger, Blink. The invasion will be starting in a few hours. Is everyone as ready as they can be?"

As they nod, I look around at them and suppress a grin. Each one was suited up and ready to go. Ghost was of course using her suit, Killmonger was wearing a heavily modified Atlas armor with a pistol at his side and a sword of his own design on the back, mimicking more traditional African weaponry looking like a Nkundo Parade knife more than anything. Blonski was as per usual, completely nude, and Blink was wearing an outfit using Peter's bullet proof fabric paired with the impact resistant gel, allowing her more range of movement and more protection than a simple jacket would. The outfit itself ended looking similar to the outfit she wore in Days of Future Past. The only difference being the material.

"Good." I say. "The plan is pretty simple, Stevens, you will be focusing on the ground. Any troops that hit the ground. I want them turned to ash. Blonski, your focus is air troops. Climb buildings, use the rooftops, I want anything In the sky sent down or taken down. Ghost, you will be retrieving the scepter from Stark Tower. It should be on the top floor with Loki. Whatever you do, if he's wielding the scepter, don't let him touch you with it. Thor will be there to take him out, so preferably wait until that happens before going for the scepter. Blink, you will be on the rooftops, I want you creating portals wherever it will cause the most damage. Is everything clear?"

With a series of nods, yes sirs, and a grunt from Blonski, I continue.

"I will be joining you in the battle, if you meet any aliens who look out of the norm, I want a visual." I say before dismissing them. Unless something unexpected happens, which unfortunately was a possibility, everything should go according to plan. The battle will last longer due to the lack of the scepter, but since more troops are on the ground, the council shouldn't send a nuke until much later.

This would allow for more scrap and more tech to fall through, thus allowing me more to work with.

I should probably make sure Dad was doing okay.

Pulling out my phone, I try calling him, but it goes straight to voicemail.

As weird as it is that he is technically my second dad, I still care for him. I do hope he is okay.

But I could check on him later. Right now we had an invasion coming.

I'm sure he's fine.

Shifting into my Ultimate form as I've taken to calling it, I create a portal to Alchemax and summon a suit of armor, watching as it put itself on me. As much as I wanted everything to go according to script, I couldn't risk it. Hence my own presence in the battlefield.

The armor itself wasn't fancy or powered in any way shape or form, if it was it would be more a hindrance than a help as anything I could make would still be vastly underpowered compared to me. The design of the armor was taken from some Ancient Greek and Egyptian designs, focusing on the breastplate that has the abs and pectorals designed on the armor. Under and connecting the front and back of the breastplate was Peter's Bulletproof cloth and impact resistant gel in a dark gray color, allowing for a wider range of movement and more protection. The breastplate was made out of solid titanium and given a bronze finish with Peter's cloth coming down over my waist and in a sash like manner.

The forearm guards and shoulder guards were also taken from Greek myth, though the myth I took it from was less myth, more Wonder Woman. With a bronze finish and recessed detailing, these were made out of the precious little Adamantium we had and instead of simply covering the forearms, they covered everything from my wrist to my shoulder, designed to allow me to block attacks with my arms and shoulder check enemies without much if any damage to my own person.

The Leg guards were different as they were a pair of knee high tactical boots made with a combination of Peter's materials and titanium connecting to the armor protecting my thighs.

I mean, I could give myself a Powersuit with flamethrowers, machine guns, and rocket launchers capable of flight and tanking damage that would make most Iron Man suits jealous or terrified, but… why?

I could already do most of that without armor.

I was bulletproof, I was nigh unkillable, I had magic. Anything I could put into a suit, I could do better without.

That isn't to say my armor didn't have a few tricks up its sleeves.

Throughout the armor ran some tubing that held the Pym Particles, allowing me to grow and shrink with the touch of a button. On the underside of the armor there were runes of my own design that would enhance the already durable armor to extreme levels, insulate it against attacks both physical and magical, and also incorporate the Sling Ring's enchantments into the armor as well as allow it to be summoned to me via a magical link. Not to mention the enchantments that would make it impossible to use if it weren't me. Eventually I had plans to upgrade the suit with Vibranium and Uru. I just needed to send Killmonger after Wakanda and Klau first, then the fallen Destroyer Armor second.

Through my Comm unit, I hear Olivia start to talk.

"Alex, the portal just opened… you were right. Everything you told me was the truth..."

"Keep everyone safe. The Team will handle it." I reply before cutting the connection.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask. My voice echoing as I stand facing the wall where I would create a portal.

As I watch them all nod or grunt in agreement, I create the portal directly in front of Grand Central Station and the Battle of New York commences.

/

With Iron Man taking out the Chitauri from above, I went low and immediately realized something that had the potential to derail my plans.

There were more than just the Chitauri this time.

Beaming into the middle of the street stood three figures, three familiar and dangerous figures.

Catching Killmonger and Blonski before they charged into their own missions, I gesture at the figures.

"Change of plans." I rumble.

The three figures differed from one another greatly, the tallest of the three aliens stood at twelve feet tall and seemed to be covered in muscle, his scaly gray skin and bony protrusions giving him an air of danger about him. On his belt an orange, purple, and gray sash. The next stood a few feet shorter than his bulkier counterpart and seemed suited to stealth as opposed to brute force, bringing to the fight a glaive like weapon.

The last member of the group was a green skinned, fiery haired humanoid that looked nothing like her two counterparts and wielded a sword into battle.

Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, and Gamora.

Three of the Children of Thanos.

"Blonski, take the big one, Stevens, the one with the staff. I'll handle the girl."

Besides Killmonger glancing at me a moment, they nod.

"My pleasure..." Blonski grins as he looks at Obsidian, picking up the pace, Abomination goes from a jog to a sprint, tossing overturned cars from his path as he sprints at his opponent. Killmonger on the other hand draws his sword and points it at Glaive before spinning it and starts jogging forward.

I on the other hand, cheat.

Creating a portal under her feet and next to me, I merely reach through and grab her before closing it.

"UNHAND ME! I AM GAMORA, DAUGHTER OF THANOS! YOU WILL UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"

Flicking her in the head with enough force to knock her out, I drop her in another portal that would stick her in a specialized cell designed for Killmonger should the need have arisen.

What? I have a specialized cell for each of the team members thus far.

Except Blink, still working on hers.

Watching Blonski leap at Obsidian and Killmonger block an attack by Glaive, I nod. They would be fine, and while I could take the two children of Thanos out now, Killmonger and Blonski needed a challenge to both train them and make them realize they aren't as good as they think they are. They would be able to handle it. For now, I needed to check on the portal.

The trick was waiting.

The general plan was to keep the portal open as long as possible to allow for as much tech as possible to come through before the portal closes. The timer in this case was simply the Council and how long it will take before they ignore Fury and just try to nuke New York.

Which is why I was milking the Chitauri for every drop.

After Capturing Gamora, I create a portal to the top of Stark Tower. Since Stark had already confronted Loki at this point, I didn't need to really worry about him, instead I focused on the portal generator and Doctor Selvig. Using a portal to drop Selvig into Liv's waiting arms at Alchemax, I crouch in front of the portal to study it.

The good Doctor would have never been able to build this thing on his own. Loki must have used the Scepter to grant him the pertinent knowledge on the device… Honestly though, it was amazing. If I could potentially condense it, make it smaller, I could make a FTL engine. At the very least a way to teleport between locations instantly without a sling ring or magic.

Suddenly, I feel a small tingling in the back of my head focused behind me.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hand of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless life are now contributed to the balance…" I hear from behind me.

Straightening up and turning to face the voice, I see the other two members of the Black Order. Proxima Midnight and Ebony Maw. Proxima stood with her spear, ready and waiting to attack, though not yet in a combat stance. Maw on the other hand stood relaxed, calmly standing with his arms spread as if he were some preacher spreading the news of his god.

"I assume you are here to protect the Stone?" I ask as my hands light up with eldritch mandalas, Proxima tightening her grip on her spear and getting into a combat stance.

"You would be correct, beast." He replies as he temples his fingers.

"Before we duke this out, apologies for that by the way, do you mind if I ask a few questions? That we speak peaceably before our inevitable conflict?" I ask him as I let my magic dissipate, though kept in the edges of my consciousness, ready to bring back into the fray.

"Hmm… Very well. You will be destroyed in time, your curiosity may as well be sated before your demise."

"Thanks for that." I drawl before turning serious and cut to the point. "Why do you follow Thanos?"

"Because he is our savior! He took us from our wretched lives and gave us purpose. The purpose of following him to the ends of the Galaxy to complete his quest."

"Of gathering the Stones and completing the Gauntlet, yeah. So tell me, if Thanos uses the Gauntlet, which of you will die?" I ask. "Half of all life in the galaxy, right? That gives each of you a fifty/fifty chance at survival. What if you die? What if She dies? What if Corvus Glaive dies? What then?"

"Then we will die knowing that The Great Titan has completed his mission and he may finally rest." Maw replies with a smirk.

Sighing, I nod. "Very well… That's all I wanted to know. I guess we're fighting now?"

Before they respond, I summon and throw a mandala at Maws head before lunging at Midnight, blocking her thrust with a bracer and pushing her staff to the side, I attempt to throw a punch only for my fist to stop inches from her face as an air conditioning unit suddenly hits me aside.

Falling through a hastily made portal, I come down on top of Maw and kick him in the back, knocking him against the shield protecting the stone and burning him.

Rushing forward to grab him and slam him face first into the portal, I'm instead forced to block a swing from Proxima's staff. Grabbing the end of it, I ignore the electric shock it gives me and lifts it and her into the air. Mid lift, Proxima lets go of her staff and falls at me with a blade coming from her gauntlet.

Catching her wrist, I'm blindsided by Maw using her staff Telekinetically to stab me in the side, where my armor was weakest.

It was a good thing I was basically indestructible.

Throwing her at Maw, he merely redirects her to the side before flipping the staff around and start firing its energy shots at me.

Letting the attacks hit me, I merely walk closer and closer until I was close enough to grab the staff and throw it aside

Lunging at Maw, I freeze as he catches me midair and lifts me up and over the side of Stark Tower.

"You've been a troublesome foe, but in all of my time under Thanos, I have yet to fail him. I will not fail him now." Maw snarls as he removes the sling ring from my hand. "You may have survived Proxima's spear, but can you survive a drop from this height? Let's find out, shall we?"

Releasing his telekinesis, I start to drop.

And I merely grin. The Sling ring was there because it was easier to use, but as I am keenly aware, it's always good to have a backup plan.

Creating a portal beneath me using the enchantments in my armor, I rocket through and knock Proxima off the building before landing at the edge of the roof. Using an Eldritch Whip, I grab Maw by the arm and yank him towards me, slamming my free hand into his chest and pull the same move the Ancient One uses on Strange and Banner, ejecting his astral form from his body.

Looking his Astral form in the eyes, I grin. "You failed, Maw."

"When this curse is undone, I will enjoy tearing you apart." His astral form snarls. His body peacefully laying on the ground as his Astral form tries and fails to use his telekinesis to strangle me.

"Oh, it won't." Picking up his prone form by the back of the head, I press it up against the force field protecting the Stone, watching as it burns his face.

Screaming in pain, Maw attempts to do something, fly at me, use his telekinesis, even punching me with his non corporeal hands before screaming once more as his spirit simply vanishes as his body breathes its last. Its face a charred mess.

Tossing the body over the side of the building after Proxima, I turn my focus back to the portal. The shield still seemed to be holding perfectly fine despite the stress. Maybe once this is over I could incorporate the power of the stones into engines in a similar manner to Mar-Vell did in Captain Marvel? Something to think about.

/

Blonski would ask why the girl was so important later, but right now he wanted to fight, and boy did he get one.

Lunging at the Hammer wielding alien, he was greeted with a hammer to the face. Landing almost a block away, Blonski got back up and rolled his neck.

"Alright, COME ON!" He roars as he charges the Alien, grabbing an abandoned car, he throws it at the alien. Cull Obsidian merely hits the car out of the way, but it allows Abomination the opening he needs to punch him while he was distracted. Ducking under a swing, he shoulder checks the Alien and lifts him into the air, throwing him down the street. Jogging after, he was not expecting the hammer like weapon to come flying at him, attached to a chain and in the shape of a claw.

The claw grabs a hold of his arm and the alien yanks Abomination off of his feet and closer to the alien. Releasing the claw, the alien swings the hammer down at Abominations head.

"Nuh uh." Blonski grins as he catches the hammer. Ripping it from the aliens hands, Blonski uses the hammer to uppercut the alien and immediately follows up by slamming the weapons head into Cull's chest and knocking him back several yards into another abandoned car.

Glancing at the weapon for a moment, Abomination presses the button he saw his opponent press a moment ago and turns the weapon from a hammer to a claw. Pressing another button, the claw seems to detach from the hilt of the weapon, only holding on by a chain.

Swinging it around, he hurls it at the recovering Cull Obsidian, grinning as it latches onto his arm before he starts swinging him around and around. Ignoring the energy blasts from the chitauri who have hit the ground, he uses Cull as an improvised melee weapon, slamming him into and through swaths of enemies before slamming him into the ground with enough force to shatter the concrete.

Striding forward, Blonski grins as he sees the alien cough up blood.

"Thanos will have the Stones. I may be defeated, but he shall return with a vengeance, seeking blood." The alien coughs. His arm was visibly broken and he was clutching his chest in pain, signifying a couple of fractured if not broken ribs.

"Then let him come. We have blood to spare."

Pressing another button on the weapon that shifted it into a pickaxe like device, Blonski finished Cull Obsidian.

Removing his trophy from the still warm corpse. Abomination shakes the blood off and looks at the chariots and leviathans that have started swarming New York.

With a grin, Blonski leaps into the air. There was a fight to win.

/

Killmonger was not having as much luck against his opponent as Blonski or Alex were.

Pinned to the wall, Glaive's staff pressing tightly against his throat, Erik struggles to breath as his feet dangle helplessly above the ground, his gun and sword both on the ground and several feet away.

"You were a formidable opponent… for a human." Corvus says in a ghoulish voice, whispering into Killmonger's ear as Erik struggles to push the weapon off his throat.

"Go...to...hell." Erik growls as he starts heating up, but the weapon stayed resolutely cold to the touch.

"Hmm… How about you go first?" Corvus asks before dropping Erik and positioning the Glaive at his heart.

"HEY UGLY! FLAME ON!"

"Wha-" With a blast of fire, Corvus Glaive was thrown off his feet and away from the coughing Killmonger.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Killmonger hears from above him as he struggles to catch his breath. Looking up, he sees a man wreathed in flames, a big four displayed prominently on his chest.

"I'm fine." Killmonger answers as he gets up. Something about the fire guy just seemed… wrong. So very wrong, but he couldn't place it.

"Cool, I'm Johnny Storm by the way, you may have heard of me? The Human Torch? Part of the Fantastic Four?"

"No idea."

"Oh..."

Turning to face Corvus, they see the alien already on his feet, glancing between the two with squinted eyes.

Without saying a word, Corvus charged forward, blocking a fireball from Johnny and lunging at Erik. Rolling out of the way, Killmonger grabs his sword and his gun, aiming and firing at the alien as soon as he was able. Ducking one of Johnny's fireblasts, Killmonger watches as Corvus blocks the attack and surges forward, swinging his sword at Glaive's head only for him to block the attack and kick him back. Johnny quickly covered Erik with several fireballs only for Glaive to block or dodge.

"This is getting us nowhere." Killmonger growls. The streets were flooded with the Chitauri with nearly nobody to stop them. He saw the Quinjet's crash landing a few blocks off, but this was an army. Sure, he's fought before, he's taken down governments, but that was different. He was never on the front lines, he took people down from the inside. That was his job. This was an entirely different animal, and it felt as if Glaive knew that.

Landing besides him, The Human Torch nods. "We need a plan of attack."

"Alright, how about this." Killmonger says as they keep their distance from Corvus. "You go high, pelt him with fireballs and keep him distracted, I'll go low and hit him while he's busy with you?"

"We can give it a try." Torch says before lighting up and taking off. "Hey E.T.! How about you phone home!"

Lobbing fireball after fireball at him, he flies around and around the alien, hitting him where he could but still being blocked most of the time by the glaive.

Charging forward and dodging a wayward fireball, Killmonger leaps into the air and brings his sword down towards Corvus's head, but at the last moment, Glaive dodges and impales him with the spear.

"NOOO!" Torch screams, landing on the ground.

"Relax." Killmonger coughs up blood before gripping the spear with both hands, Corvus Glaive staring at him in shock. "I ain't dead yet."

Taking a deep breath, Killmonger breathes out a torrent of superheated plasma into Glaives face, forcing him to drop his weapon and scream in pain as his face is burned from the expulsion.

As Killmonger falls on the ground, alien weapon still buried in his sternum, Johnny runs over and helps him back up, pulling the weapon out of Erik's chest and watching as the wound heals.

"Dude, are you okay?" he asks as he tries to steady Killmonger.

Swatting The Human Torch's hands aside, he looks at Glaive to see him glaring at them in a rage, the entirety of the left side of his face was burned and blistered, his eye was burned closed and his mouth was curled into a snarl.

Summoning his weapon to his hands, he slowly starts backing away.

"You will pay for that." He pants as he presses his hand to his face. "But at a later date."

Tapping a button on his wrist, a beam of light came from the sky, dragging him up and through the portal into an awaiting ship. Killmonger notices a similar beam coming from near Stark Tower as well, along with a lot of lightning.

Glancing around him, he notices the rest of the aliens were still active. They needed to move if they wanted to take out more.

"You can breathe FIRE?" Johnny asks, his hands on his head in shock as he stares at Erik.

"Yeah, and more."

"So you're like a lamer version of me? AWESOME!"

Killmonger could only shake his head before walking off, grabbing a Chitauri rifle on the way.

"Come on, Hot Head. There's more aliens to kill."

"Hey, wait up! By the way, I don't think I ever caught your name?"

/

"Step away from the Generator."

"I'd rather not, thanks." I reply to the voice as I continue to study the device. The Chitauri were weak compared to me, so for me to actually interfere where the Avengers, my team, and others were doing just fine would simply be pointless and a waste of time. The portal generator, if put in the wrong hands, was a marvel in design. Sure it was a bit bulky, but so what? I could minimize it.

Suddenly, I felt a small push on my back, as if a three year old had tried to shove a normal human. Turning my head slightly, I saw Natasha Romanoff pointing a Chitauri Rifle at me with a slightly wide eyed expression on her face.

Ignoring the fact that she just shot me, I turn back to the portal generator.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not with the aliens."

"How can I be sure?" She asks.

"You can't." I reply as I stand up, towering over her like an adult stands above a child. Moving over to the other side, I crouch down again and start studying it again.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks, lowering her gun. "And where is Doctor Selvig?"

"Studying the device in order to find an off switch." I reply to her first question. "It's self generating power, so cutting the power in Stark's building would do nothing, and it's protected by an energy field, so I don't suggest touching it."

"So how do we turn it off? Would Selvig know?"

"Selvig was unconscious when I found him, and a civilian. I extracted him to a safe location, so you need not worry on that front." I reply. "As for closing the portal, the only thing I could figure is to use Loki's scepter to cut the beam as it's powered by the Cube. You can't really protect yourself from yourself."

Technically it was due to the fact that the Mind Stone was of equal power to the Space Stone and cosmic bullshit, but whatever.

"Then where's the scepter?" She asks. "If we could get it and use it to close the portal, then this will finally be over."

"Somewhere down there." I lie with a gesture towards the side of the building. "When Thor confronted Loki, he must have knocked the scepter off the side and into the street below. That or Loki himself has it. Either way, we can't close the portal without the scepter."

Nodding, she looks over the edge a moment. "Can you hold the area while I search for the scepter?"

Creating a portal for her to the ground in front of Stark Tower, I nod.

"Good luck."

Glancing between me and the portal for a moment, she nods back before jumping through.

"Ghost, do you have the Scepter?" I ask through the comms

"I do." She says, revealing herself standing next to me, the scepter in her hands.

"Good." I reply. Taking it from her, I spin it around in my hand for a moment before dropping it in a portal leading to a safe in my office.

"Keep an eye on Loki, draw some blood if you are able, I want to study his genetic sequence, see if there is any way to incorporate it into humans." I tell her. "Stay out of sight."

Glancing back at where she stood, she was already gone.

Good.

/

When Blink asked to join the Team, it wasn't so she could fight, nor was it so she could somehow repay Alex. It wasn't even because she wanted to do missions, it was to keep an eye on Marrow.

When Blonski rescued them, she saw how Sarah eyed him. She saw how Sarah clung to him like he was her safety blanket, she saw how Sarah saw the bone protrusions and the gruff exterior and saw someone she could potentially relate with.

And Blink wasn't sure Sarah should be around Blonski.

So she joined the team, knowing fully well she would be put into combat situations, knowing full well she would be forced to kill and forced to steal.

But she would do it if it meant protecting Sarah.

But, despite his size, despite his violent and gruff personality, he has been nothing more than kind and careful with Sarah, letting her climb over him, fall asleep in his arms or slung over his shoulder or simply resting on his bony chest.

And she realized that in the past weeks since their rescue, Sarah had found a sort of… father figure. At the very least someone she could relate to and look up to.

And watching Blonski now, tearing through the Chitauri like they were bugs, she realized that there were two very different sides to Emil Blonski.

The man, and the beast.

Creating a portal, she enlarges it and forces a Leviathan to swim through and crash into one of its brethren before she cut the portal, splitting the beast in half.

She should probably be more worried, Sarah having a mass murderer as a father figure is probably not the best thing in the world, but… if it gave her happiness, then Blink would accept it.

Though she would still keep an eye on them.

"WE'VE GOT A NUKE HEADING INBOUND!" She hears Erik yell through the comms. She thought she could hear

"Blink. Open a portal in front of the missiles flight path and aim it straight at the portal. Let's do this Independence Day Style." She hears Alex immediately respond. "Spider-Man, link the comms."

After a moment, she could hear Captain America speaking.

"We're linked, Stark is guiding the missile, if we want to take the bastards down, we need to make sure the shot is perfect."

"Once the missile is in, close the portal. We're ending this." Stark replies.

"_That Won't Be Necessary." _A new voice cut in. "_Let go of the missile Stark, your suit can't handle the strain of outer space. I have something that should at least get it close enough to count."_

"Umm… hello? Who is this?" Iron Man asks as he rockets through the air.

"_Not important, below you should be a Glider, let go of the missile and the Glider will take over from there."_

After a moment, Stark nods and carefully releases the missile, watching as the Glider seems to wrap around the missile before guiding it towards Blink's Portals.

Everyone stared in bated breath as the missile flew into the portal, the Chitauri screaming around them as they continue the fight.

"I'm closing it." She hears Alex say before the power was cut, the portal closing with a snap. Immediately the alien soldiers simply collapsed, the Leviathans simply falling from the sky, crashing into the ground and the chariots crashing into the ground below.

Creating a portal to Erik, she watches alongside him as the battle finally finishes.

"It's over." Alex says over the comms.

"Yeah, hi. Who the hell are you and why is Abomination on your team?" Iron Man asks before looking at where the portal once was. "And Glider Guy, who are you?"

"Guys." Captain America says, cutting them off before looking at Stark Tower, where Loki was. "We're not done yet."

Sighing as he flipped his mask up, Iron Man nods. "Fiiine, but I will get answers. By the way, has anyone had Schwarma? I know this place of off…"

/

**AAAAAAND CUT! Whew. 6,668 words. Damn. Wow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, next is the fallout/repercussions of this chapter and Alchemax becoming public knowledge.**

**Also, something is wrong with my Pa Tre On. It isn't letting me collect the money I earn from it. It says its sending the money back to you guys, and if it is, awesome, but if not. Please let me know and stop being a pat ron asap. I'd rather y'all not waste money on me if the system isn't working at all.**

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. **

**The Nameless Scribe.**


	20. Aftermath

Chapter 20

/

Just a quick Thank You to everyone who enjoyed the last chapter! I'm glad it lived up to expectations!

Also, join my Discord Server, we have memes.

\

Once Loki had been put in cuffs and the Cube retrieved, the Scepter having mysteriously vanished once the portal closed, things went back to relative normal.

By normal, I mean Stark and the Avengers were looking at me and my team on ground floor and we were all surrounded by SHIELD. Standing off to one side was a man wearing a dark green version of the Atlas 2.0 armor. Explosives at the waist and a pouch at his side. If I was right, then I knew who was wearing it. Standing beside him was the Fantastic Four.

"Now that we've got the business out of the way, who the hell are you?" Stark asks me, wearing his half broken suit of armor. The six hour invasion had done some serious damage and had taken its toll. Stark's suit was nearly busted, missing part of his leg armor, Stark was walking with a noticeable limp along with several gashes that spanned his chest, arms, and back. Not to mention the pit marks and dents made by being shot by the Chitauri energy weapons.

Captain America looked worse for wear himself, sporting a torn costume and holding his left arm close to his body. His helmet was missing and it looked like he had a small graze on the side of his head, cutting off a strip of hair.

Widow and Hawkeye were surprisingly fine. Hawkeye was out of arrows and his bow had broken sometime during the middle of the battle, but the only visible wound he had was a shallow cut on his arm and a tear on his pant leg. Widow on the other hand had a cut on her leg and was using a Chitauri rifle as a crutch.

Thor was the best out of all of them, though he seemed mentally exhausted. His head was hung low, his hammer held loosely in his hand, and his eyes seemed to show his age.

Spider-Man was fine. Tired, but his suit kept him safe, as it was designed.

Hulk on the other hand was glancing between me, Abomination, and Abomination's new weapon, no physical wound on his body.

The Fantastic Four were relatively unharmed. Their unique abilities providing them their protection during the fight, though they all stood with a weary look about them.

My team however had fared the best. Killmonger of course had been stabbed through the chest, but he had regenerated, only the tear in his suit showing his wound. Blink had stayed out of most of the fight, staying at a distance and using her portals to cause havoc on the battlefield, so she received minimal, if any, injuries. Ghost had stayed away from the battle entirely, stealing the Scepter, taking a sample of Loki's blood, and taking out a few Chitauri where she could. Abomination fared the best, even gaining himself a new weapon, one he used extremely efficiently as he tore through the Chitauri and the Leviathans like they were insects.

I received no injuries whatsoever. A perk to being nigh indestructible.

"And I'd like to know why you've got one of SHIELD's AWOL Agents and a Mass Murderer standing behind you. One that had recently broken out of a high security prison?" Fury says, having taken a helicopter to enter the warzone shortly after the portal closed.

"You may call me Ra. My team and I work under Alexander Osborn and Alchemax to protect protect his interests from potential threats." I reply calmly, my hands resting easy at my side. Once my team sees this, they slowly start relaxing as well, though Blonski refuses to let go of his new toy. "Mr. Blonski was found running from various forces attempting to recapture him, my employer wished to offer him a job in exchange for the chance to study him. During these studies, it was revealed that he had a chemical imbalance in his brain that caused his violent outbursts and power lust. The addition of the Hulk's Gamma Irradiated Blood simply enhanced his already chemically imbalanced brain and forced him into a power high of sorts. Instead of dealing with those issues however, SHIELD simply put him on Ice, thus preventing him from recovering. After breaking free, his mental state slowly returned to a more manageable state and my employer is working on a cure for Mr. Blonski's chemical imbalance, something that is already correcting itself, so the cure would end up speeding the process along."

Gesturing towards Ava, I continued.

"Doctor Osborn approached Dr. Bill Foster for assistance on quantum tunneling. Their work opened up a branch of science that Dr. Foster hoped would cure Ghost of her affliction at a rate far quicker than SHIELD. She came of her own violation."

I could see Norman, who else could it be under the mask, glancing between me and Fury. Maybe he could tell I was actually his son? Maybe not. In the end though, it didn't really matter.

"You are harboring a fugitive." Fury replies, "And Ghost went AWOL. Both will be brought under SHIELD Custody immediately."

"One was a mentally unstable individual who was wrongfully imprisoned due to him not being in control of his own actions at the time of his rampage through Harlem. Besides that, it was Ross who had coerced Blonski into taking the original formula. Ghost was being held hostage by SHIELD until such a time as there was no more need for her or her abilities killed her. She found an option that would hopefully cure her within the next year. Completely ignoring that reasoning however, They are heroes for fighting in the Invasion against the Chitauri." I interject.

"Enough." Captain America cuts in with a sigh. "There has been enough fighting for one day. Fury, they did fight alongside us during the fight, and I would gladly fight by their side again should another conflict arise, but right now none of us are in any condition to drag this into a fight."

"I'm still wondering why Bug Bear over there named himself after the Egyptian god of the sun." Stark snarked.

"Verily, when one takes the name of a god and uses it as their own, there are often repercussions if the being is not worthy." Thor replies

"Then let us hope I am worthy." I reply immediately before glancing at the News crews that were slowly starting to surround us. Perfect.

Stepping forward, I casually step by Stark and stand in front of Stark Tower, in front of the News Crews keeping an eye on us.

"I'm assuming this is live?" I ask the nearest reporter, a blond woman.

After receiving a nod, I smile and continue.

"People of New York and Planet Earth!" I boom. "Today we have faced tragedy. Do not be fooled, this was not a cover up, this is not a conspiracy, this is not a bunch of cameras and fancy editing. This is real, and if you don't believe me, ask the people of New York, the people who have been forced from their homes as they watched aliens attack their city. Ask the people who had to watch as creatures from another planet came in and struck when we least expected it."

Making sure that the cameras were on me and that Fury or the Avengers weren't planning on stopping me, I continue.

"We are not alone in the Universe. The question that so many of us have wondered has been answered. 'Are we alone in the Universe?' 'Is there life out there?' The answer has been given to us in the form of war. We are not alone, and we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned. Alchemax sees this and wants to offer a solution. Partnering with Toomes Salvaging Company, Alchemax will be taking the Extra-Terrestrial technology and reverse engineering it so that humanity may have a fighting chance should the threat return."

"Excuse me, Mr…"

"Ra."

"Ra…" The reporter continues. "But you make it sound as if there are more aliens than just the Chitauri. Do they all wish to conquer us? Or are there some friendly faces out there?"

"I would like to assume that there are races out there that have no quarrel with earth." Glancing back at Thor for assurance, I gesture for him to join us. "This is Thor Odinson. Our resident Extra Terrestrial expert considering he's not from Earth."

"Ra is correct." Thor says. "Asgard has no quarrel with earth, nor do the realms under Asgards protection. To most species of the galaxy, earth is considered… no offense intended, too primitive to be of any notice."

"So you're saying that by reverse engineering the Chitauri technology, we'd be painting a target on our backs?"

"I think we've already got a target on our backs." a voice says. Turning to look at the Green Goblin lookalike, he walks up to us and continues. "We've been attacked by an alien force and we fought back. We survived. That shows the galaxy that we mean business. Thor's people may not have a quarrel with Earth, but as we've seen today, there are species out there who would be more than willing to fight us. By reverse engineering the Chitauri technology, we'd just be giving humanity a fighting chance."

"And who are you?" another reporter asks.

Pressing a button on the side of his helmet, the glass retracts to reveal…

God damn it Dad.

"After seeing Mr. Stark take up the suit, I knew that I needed to do the same. Earth needs more heroes. Heroes who can fight back against threats like we faced today. Oscorp would like to officially partner with Alchemax in the defense against extraterrestrial threats." sticking his hand out to me to shake, I merely raise an eyebrow before nodding, engulfing his hand in mine and gently shaking."

Hearing a sigh from behind us, we turn to see Stark limping away from Fury and towards us.

"Ugh, if Oscorp and Alchemax is having a science bro team up, then Stark Industries would like to officially extend an offer of partnership towards Alchemax and Oscorp in order to work on the alien technology."

"I will have to speak with Dr. Osborn before we can finalize anything, but I'm sure he would be ecstatic at the prospect." I reply.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ra. What is your team called? We have the Avengers and the Fantastic Four here, but what do we call you all?"

"You can call us, The Sentinels."

Smiling for the cameras and shaking Iron Man's and Dad's hands, we answer any questions the News crews had before adjourning to our own homes, bases, or otherwise to rest and recuperate.

Besides that, I had a certain green skinned alien to convert.

/

After Blink portals us out and I give a round of well done to the team, I change clothes from my armor to a pair of jeans and a tank top and create a portal to the cell holding Gamora.

Since the cell itself was designed for Killmonger on the off chance that I needed to keep him out of the way, it was built four feet thick of solid Titanium with no windows, a small light, and a bed.

Not to mention the traps and security measures should they escape.

So, opening the heavy door, I am greeted with a ringing in my skull and a sword aimed at my heart.

Catching the blade, I wrench it from her grasp and toss it aside only for a ringing in my skull to warn me of a slightly smaller blade aiming at my throat. Tilting my head aside, I swat that blade from her hand only for an even smaller blade, the red switchblade given to her by Thanos, stabs me in the chest.

Gently wrapping my hand around hers, I pull the knife from my chest and lift her up by her arm.

"Okay, for starters, love the tenacity, but was stabbing me really necessary?" I ask. Shrugging, I shake my head. "Never mind that, I did kidnap you. Stabbing me is somewhat justified."

Conjuring a table and some cushioned chairs, I very purposely dropped her in her chair and manipulated the chair arms to wrap around her, pinning her to the chair.

"Magic. Love it or hate it, it has its uses." I say as I relax on my chair. "Now, Gamora. Child of Thanos, Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy. How are you?"

Before she could respond, I continue.

"Before you answer that, I should probably apologize about the kidnapping. That was bad form on my part and probably entirely unnecessary, but I couldn't really risk you getting injured on the battlefield or worse, getting killed."

"Why do you care about my health?" She spits at me. "Give me the chance and I will rip your intestines out and strangle you with them."

"Disregarding the sheer impossibility of that statement for reasons you aren't aware of, let's get down to answering your question and why you aren't dead." I reply. "Simply put, you are useful towards my plans."

"You think Thanos won't come for me? His Black Order will return and decimate this pathetic excuse for a planet to rescue me." She snarls.

"The last member of the Black Order that faced me ended up dead." I shrug. "Tall, pale, gangly looking telekinetic? He was a bit of an asshole."

"You killed The Maw?" she asks, eyes wide as she looks at me before schooling her face to indifference. "A pity, but the rest of the Order will still come to save me."

"Corvus Glaive was severely injured by one of my men, burned part of his face off. Proxima Midnight was thrown from the side of a building, so if she isn't dead, she is surely recovering, and Cull Obsidian was killed by his own hammer thanks to one of my men." I list. "So I highly doubt the Order is in any condition to launch a rescue mission."

"You lie! The Black Order are Thanos's finest, Thanos's Children. Earth doesn't have anyone capable of defeating them!"

"Would you stop the act, Gamora." I sigh. "We both know you hate Thanos and want out from under his thumb. I'm offering you a mutually beneficial deal that ends in Thanos's death. A way to finally stop his plan of collecting the Infinity Stones."

"The only way you could stop Thanos from retrieving the Stones would be to retrieve the stones yourself before he gets the chance, and you don't even know where they are!" She yells as she struggles in her chair. "So stop lying and release me this instant!"

"The Space Stone is on its way to Asgard for safe keeping, the Mind Stone is within my grasp, the Reality Stone is currently in an unreachable location, hidden by the prior King of Asgard. The Power Stone is on Morag, the Time Stone is being guarded by our planets mystics, and the Soul Stone is on Vormir." I reply. "The biggest issue in getting them is simply that they are being protected and watched or they have some sort of test or guardian that defends them"

"You know the locations of the stones?" She whispers, staring at me. "But how!? Even Thanos doesn't know where they all are?"

"I know things. So, Gamora, will you join me? Or are you just going to keep trying to kill me? I want Thanos dead, just like you. At this point it's your choice. Join me and help me kill Thanos, or you will be returned to your Cell and stay there until Thanos dies. At which point you will be released and be free to do whatever you wish."

"How do you know I won't betray you?"

"Because you won't survive the attempt." I promise before offering my hand to shake, her chair releasing her from its grip. "Now, do we have an agreement? A mutual agreement to prevent Thanos from taking the stones and eradicating half of all life in the galaxy?"

Glancing at her fallen swords and the arms of her chair, she eventually nods her head and grabs my hand, my own engulfing hers as we shake.

"Alright, with that out of the way, collect your weapons and we can meet your new team." I say as I create a portal to base. "Please try to not kill any of your teammates. They can be assholes, but they are needed for now."

Grabbing her swords and switchblade, she eyes the portal with suspicion before stepping through, checking herself before glancing back at me.

Stepping through the portal myself, I close it behind me and walk over to the P.A. system.

"Attention Sentinels, before you go and get too busy partying, I've got someone for you to meet." My voice echoes through the facility.

Motioning for her to wait a moment, I simply stand and wait for the team to arrive.

After a few minutes, they began to arrive, Blonski and Clarice first with Sarah sitting precariously on his left shoulder, Ava next wearing a regular tank top and sweats, her quantum stabilizing jewelry on full display. Next came Erik wearing a pair of faded jeans, a band t-shirt, and a denim jacket, kind of like what he wears at the British museum in Black Panther.

However once they saw Gamora, they were instantly in combat mode.

Blonski gently passed Marrow to Blink and stood in front of them, Killmonger getting into a combat pose and Ava turning invisible.

"Hold it, everyone. She's an ally." I quickly intervene. "She was working for Thanos against her will. She will be assisting us in forming a defense in case something like that were to happen again."

Slowly they calmed back down, though they stayed wary.

"Ain't that the chick you kidnapped?" Erik asks as he points at her.

"Yes she is, and I will allow her to introduce herself. In the meantime..." I say as I gesture for them to introduce themselves.

"Erik Stevens. Codename: Bronze Tiger, though Killmonger works fine too." He introduces himself after realizing the others were hesitating.

"Ava Starr. Codename: Ghost."

"Emil Blonski. Abomination." He rumbles.

"Clarice Ferguson. You can call me Blink though."

"My name's Sarah Rushman. You can call me Marrow if you want."

After everyone introduced themselves, I shrug. "And I'm known as Alexander Osborn, but you can call me Ra in this form."

Saying that, I shift back into human form and gesture for Erik to follow me.

"Everyone get acquainted, I need to speak with Erik for a moment."

With that, we walked to my office and let the rest of the team get acquainted with Gamora.

/

"Sit, please." I say as I gesture across my desk towards his chair, the wards in my office activating once the door shuts.

"What's this about?" He asks, resolutely ignoring the seat offered.

"Future plans, stuff I feel you should be privy to due to your future involvement in said plans." I reply. "Is that alright or would you rather me just throw you into the situation with no prep time?"

Scowling at me, he sits in the chair and reclines.

"Thank you." I sigh before creating magical illusions of the scepter and the Tesseract along with the face of Thanos. "The being who sent the invasion is an intergalactic warlord named Thanos. Many people call him The Mad Titan. He sent the invasion down because of a deal with Loki, Earth for the Tesseract. Obviously Loki failed and Thanos doesn't have the Tesseract or Loki's fancy walking stick. Now, the reason Thanos wanted the Tesseract and the walking stick back is because they are actually containers."

No longer reclining, he leans forward in his seat to stare at Thanos's face. "Containers for what?"

"Cosmic Ingots of Reality." I reply, shifting my hands, Thanos's face split and shifted into the other containers of the Stones. Each one in a loop of them opening. The Soul Stone one showing a picture of Vormir.

"Each stone by themselves possess absolute control over a fragment of reality. The Tesseract houses the Stone meant to control Space. The wielder of that stone could theoretically travel light years in an instant. They could teleport, they could move space, fold it onto itself, etcetera. Due to the cosmic energies flowing from it, it can also, like its brethren, be used as an energy source." I explain to the superhuman. "The Scepter holds the Mind Stone. The Orb holds the Power Stone, that one is capable of blowing up planets, the amulet holds the Time Stone, the stone pillar holds the Reality Stone, and the planet holds the Soul Stone. Alone they are planetary threats. United they could wipe out all life in the entire universe with a snap. Thanos wants them so as to wipe out half of all life so as to create some sort of balance. Keep supply of food and nourishment equal with demand. It's kind of stupid, but that is what he wants. My plan is to stop him, however two of the stones are in space. One is heading to Asgard, two are on Earth, and one is in an undisclosed location and will find its way to Asgard and then outer space withing the next year or so."

Before he can speak, I continue, shifting the illusions to show Groot, Rocket, Star Lord, Valkyrie, and Yondu.

"Now, to the part where you come in. Stark Industries, Alchemax, and Oscorp will be developing working spacecrafts so as to develop a space based armada capable of protecting Earth. I feel as if that won't be enough. So besides that, I will be sending a team into space to collect certain individuals for me while I deal with the bureaucracy and paperwork here on Earth."

"And you want me on that team?" He asks as the eyes the illusion.

"I want the Sentinels to be that team, plus Gamora acting as your guide. Each individual possesses skills, knowledge, and firepower that we will need in the upcoming fight against Thanos. He will return, but next time he will come himself with an even larger army. He will return with his children we didn't kill and he will come in force. We need to be ready for when that day comes."

"You said some of the rocks were in space? Why aren't we going after them?" Erik asks as he crosses his arms at me.

"One of them would burn you alive with the sheer power it produces should you touch it and is protected by a near impenetrable force field similar to what was guarding the Tesseract. The second, the Soul Stone, requires a sacrifice. A soul for a soul. In order to get the Soul Stone you must sacrifice someone that you love in order to get it. I'm not doing that. I'm not forcing any of you to do that. If Thanos somehow gets it than he gets it, but the rest of them I can get rather easily within the span of a few years." I explain. "However, to get back on track, the first prototype spacecraft will take several months to design and produce. In that time period, I will be sending the Sentinels to Wakanda."

"Finally." he scoffs.

"The Stones can not be held bare handed by normal humans. I'm hoping my own augmentations will allow me to do so, but I'm not betting on it. Hence my sudden focus on Wakanda, or more importantly, Vibranium." I explain. "Originally I was going to use the Adamantium to create a device that would allow me to use the stones without killing myself, but unfortunately, Adamantium simply doesn't have the energy absorbing properties I need. Vibranium however… Vibranium would allow me to create such a device."

"And you're going to steal it from Wakanda?" He frowns.

"No. I'm stealing it from the man who stole it from Wakanda. Ulysses Klau. He has a stash of Vibranium he stole in the eighties, I think. He also knows the way in and out." I reply. "However, I am absolutely clueless as to how to mold and use it to its full capacity, so while you confront King T'Chaka in the throne room, Ghost will be breaking into the lab and copying the databanks of all their information regarding their research on Vibranium and how to use it to its fullest potential as opposed to simply making a glorified frisbee."

"So you're using me as a distraction?" He asks. "Not bad, and I guess we're using Klau to get into Wakanda?"

"They've been hunting him for thirty years, imagine the justice of you bringing him before the King, showing him that you could do what they've taken decades to do." I shrug. "Obviously, I would like you to stay on as part of the team, but if you decide to stay in Wakanda as the new management, I won't stop you. I just ask that we keep an alliance until Thanos has been defeated."

"I guess we'll see when we get that far." He shrugs. "Now, I need you to tell me something, and I don't want no bullshit. How in the hell do you know all this shit?"

With a grin, I tell him my story.

Something I needed to do with the rest of the team as well.

/

Later that night, it was already late when I introduced the team to Gamora and my talk with Erik took a few hours at that, so around midnight, I finally found myself back at my penthouse.

"God, what a day..." I groan as I open the door and flip some lights on. I wasn't necessarily tired physically, but mentally… God…

As I opened the fridge to grab a soda, an inflatable octopus arm reaches by me and grabs a Sprite.

"Hey, Olivia… it's late, shouldn't you be at home?" I ask as I turn to face her, popping the lid off the bottle and taking a swig of the root beer. Sitting at my dining table, she seemed to be contemplating something.

"I… I came to apologize. I didn't want to wait til tomorrow, so I used the key you gave me back before we started on the Oz Formula… The point is, I was wrong. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you told me the truth. I thought you were lying to me and I should have trusted you."

"Thank you, Olivia. That means a lot to hear you say." I reply as I sip at my soda. "You'll find it funny though, I told Erik what I told you and he looked at me like I was absolutely insane. It wasn't until I pointed out the aliens that he really started taking my word for it."

Chuckling slightly, she sighs before standing up.

"There was one other thing I wanted to tell you before I lost my nerve." She says as she walks closer to me until we stood almost nose to nose, her arms lifting her into the air until we were at eye level with each other.

"Umm…? What's up?" I ask as I slowly lean back until my back hit the fridge door. And then suddenly she leaned in and kissed me.

And I, the dumb fool that I was, froze before she pulled back and smiled.

"Goodnight, Alex."

"I...Uhh… ummm..." I stumbled over my words as my grip on my soda bottle and reality seemed to slip.

With a small smile and a chuckle, Olivia Octavius seemingly floated from my penthouse leaving me a stuttering mess with a broken bottle and root beer all over the floor.

What just happened?

/

**AND THAT IS THAT! We get a few things wrapped up, Gamora joins the team, Alex brings Killmonger and soon his team into the fold, they will be going for Wakanda soon and boy howdy do i have a plan for that trip…**

**Then SPACE! **

**And Olivia kissed Alex.**

**Anyway! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**The Nameless Scribe!**


End file.
